UNBREAKABLE
by kaos2405
Summary: America's sweetheart Haley James has fame, money, power, and plenty of men. What happens when something she never saw coming shakes up everything shes known? AU Naley Story with a side of Brucas.
1. Introducing Miss Haley James

Author's Note:

I know you guys were expecting the next chapter of A Woman's Worth and I promise it is coming. Here's the deal I have a secret fetish and its call Kate Spade purses. I have three and I adore them, but they are very, expensive. Anyway there is this perfect, green clutch from Kate Spade that I'm in love with and well my good friend Cathy owns it…. I want it. So she challenges me she told me to write a Naley. So here's the first chapter Kate Spade will be on its way soon. She also has a challenge and well Clocks ticking… So here is my first Naley. Now don't cut her brakes she made me promise I would write A Woman's Worth too. So here is my new story. It is a Naley and a Brucas. The next chapter of Aww will be posted ASAP. This is AU and not for the faint of heart. I will be posting it on my website and on Enjoy it and leave me a review. I love reviews. This is dedicated to all the gals at OTH writers 911 who join my new board, and shared all their stories and talent. This is also for Cathy who keeps me sane, Ange who keeps me sane, and Cheery who keeps me sane… LOL. To Jazzy, Heartsmash, Maddie, and Make-Up Queen, who are fabulous… but this is for Ali and Cathy who watch OTH with me every Wednesday and scream at the same time I do during the commercial. HALESSSSSSSSSSSS girls HALESSSSSSSS! Till next time Kaos

Chapter One

Introducing Miss. Haley James….

"I'm not sure about the hair? I think we should have gone curly…We don't have a lot of time so I can't change it, but still…"

"What's wrong with the hair? It's perfect! Personally I think we need to rethink the outfit."

"What, are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with the outfit? She looks amazing, green has always looked good on her. Dude, put on your glasses, she looks hot, the boots, the dress…"

"I don't know maybe we should have gone with the red Prada top and white True Religion jeans. Now that's hot. The wrap around dress and the black boots, too simple, maybe we should rethink…"

"Are you crazy? No way, not for Oprah. What the hell is wrong with you? The green Cavallie is perfect, with the shoes, the makeup, the hair she looks unbelievable. SEBA! For god's sake, you're acting like she is wearing something off the rack from Ann Taylor. It's a Robert Cavallie, one of a kind, made especially for her. The boots aren't even on the market. There Jimmy Choo's for god sake. What the hell is wrong with you? "

"It's Oprah Dominic. Oprah, as in Winfrey, as in personal friend to Valentino. Haley is going to be on Oprah and millions of people are going to be watching her. I just want her to look amazing, I want her to look like the star she is. Just look at her, does she looks like a super star?"

"She's Haley James, Seba. She could be wearing a potato sack and she would still look amazing. She is one of the best dressed artists on the red carpet, and you want to know why, cause of me. I have been dressing her for years, so butt out. You deal with her hair and makeup leave her clothes to me. Like you know how to dress, are those last season Diesel shoes? You shouldn't be saying anything until you go out and buy new shoes. She looks hot and I'm happy with the choice I made."

"I don't know… maybe…"

"Maybe nothing, let's ask her. Haley, what do you think?"

"Yeah Haley, what do you think, red top right?"

"Haley, five minutes…"

"Haley are you alright?"

"Haley…"

She closed her eyes and imagined herself in another place. On a beach, all alone. That was her Zen, her place. She took a deep breath and tuned everyone out. Her surroundings, the people, the noise, all in hopes of calming down. She needed to calm down. But she couldn't. She could still feel them. No matter how hard she tried they were still there. The hundreds of butterflies fluttering around in the huge pit that she had in her stomach. They always popped up the morning of a big event, the bigger the event, the more butterflies there were. No matter how many times she appeared in front of a crowd, big or small, she still got nervous. It always made her laugh afterwards, when she was alone, how calm she was. After all the worrying she endured all day long, thinking she was going to screw up, in the end it was always fine. After singing for two hours in a large venue or signing for five minutes on a morning talk show, when she walked off the stage she was at peace. The butterflies always disappeared the minute she stepped onto the stage as the lights shone brightly on her, as the music slowly started to play, with hundreds of fans screaming her name, she would calm down. The butterflies would slowly disappear as the first note rose out of her throat, and, by the end of the song, they were gone. She was comfortable on stage, it was her home. The audience was her family, on stage she became one with the music. There nervousness would go away, the music would start and she would become Haley James.

She hoped that the same thing would happen to her today. She prayed it would. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered for the zillionth time if she was doing the right thing. She looked away and her eyes locked with her best friend, Brooke.

"Everybody out. I need a moment with Haley."

The entourage of people that had filled the room all grumbled and walked out of the room. Seba, Haley's personal hair and make up man, and Dominic her stylist dawdled behind, hoping to hear what was going on, but one look at Brooke's face, they too walked out the door. When the last person was out Brooke closed the door behind her and walked over to Haley. She took her hand and led her to the couch where the two women sat down beside each other.

"Haley, we have less than ten minutes before you go on so I don't think you have the time to have the proper nervous breakdown you deserve so let's make it quick. I'm here, you can vent to me, and you know you always can. Now I understand that you want to do this, despite my feelings and Peyton's feelings about it, I do get it. But there is still time to change the interview. Now don't get mad, I gave Laura a list of questions for Oprah to ask you. We don't have to do the interview the way we originally discussed, she can follow the cue cards, all you have to say is yes and it's done."

"No, it's time. I owe this to my audience, besides; I never go back on my word. I said no holds bar I meant no holds bar."

"Alright, if you say so, but I want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Brooke…." Haley started to say, but before she could finish her sentences she heard a knock on the door.

"Five minutes Ms. James. Please go to the green room"

Haley walked over to the mirror and checked her reflection once again. "Come on Tigger, let's get this thing going."

Brooke sighed. "You sure."

She didn't answer; instead Haley grabbed her hand and walked out the door. They walked down the long corridor to the green room holding hands. Haley humming along to one of her songs that was blaring out of the speakers along the wall. For a brief moment, the butterflies began to settle but then they once again began to flutter faster and faster. She stopped walking and listened as her song ended and she heard a familiar voice.

"She's here! She's here! She's actually here. I'm so excited. Today's guest is a legend. She is amazing. She has it all. She is The one the only, the great, Haley James. And today she's here on the Oprah show."

Brooke held her breath and turned to her best friend. She smiled as she looked at her friend. The nervousness was gone, her eyes were twinkling, and her face was glowing. She let go of her hand, Haley was ready. Haley James was ready to go on. Haley smiled at Brooke and began to walk away. She turned around and walked back. She gave her oldest friend a big hug and whispered in her ear. "I love you for caring." Before Brooke could response Haley was swooped away by Oprah's people. Brooke walked into the green room and sat down with everyone to watch the famous Haley James on the Oprah show. She held her breath and watched as Oprah came and greeted her guest.

"Okay everybody let's all calm down. I know we're all excited. I'm excited too. Okay here we go. In the last ten years today's guest has turned herself into a household name. At sixteen she was discovered singing at a local teen club on a open mic night. By the age of seventeen her first single went platinum. And now, ten years later, she is a well known singer and actress. Every song she records is an instant hit. She has twenty Grammy's under her belt. Three hit romantic comedies, and an Oscar. The media follows her every move from her songs, her clothes, to her highly publicized romance with a famous Hollywood heartthrob. She has just wrapped up a 50 city tour and this month Ms. James is about to become bigger than she already is. She is playing the lead in one of the year's biggest blockbusters, a remake of Ernest Hemingway's A Farewell to Arms. She is playing the seductive Cathryn, who entices Henry into wild, passionate romance. She is creating Oscar buzz already and the movie isn't even out yet. She is here today in her first no holds bar interview. Ladies and gentleman, Haley James."

Brooke began laughing as she watched the audience stand up and start clapping as Haley walked out on the stage and into Oprah's arms. The two women embraced like old friends and Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched Haley sit down on the chair, looking so cool, calm, and collected. Twenty minutes earlier Haley had been as pale as a ghost.

"Well Haley James you are here."

"Yes Oprah, I am." Haley answered smiling. "Finally."

"I know girl, I've been trying to get you on my show for year's .Now, one more time, you do understand that this is a no hold bars interview."

"Yes I do Oprah, so go head fire away. Where do you want to start? You pick, we'll talk about whatever you want to talk about. My life is an open book. But do me one favor, spread the questions around. I hate it when interviews get predictable, you know what I mean, we talk about my childhood, my teen years, and my first record. Boring! So spice it up Oprah. Like I said, my life is an open book"

"Now that's the spirit. Well since you mentioned book, let's talk about the book." Oprah answered with a faint smile on her lip. "Now you were kind enough to let us have a sneak peek of your latest movie which also happens to be our book club pick 'A Farewell to Arms."

The audience clapped loudly.

"Yes a 'Farewell to Arms', one of the best books ever written..." Haley said, smiling.

"You, of course, play Cathryn. Can I tell you how amazing you were? You made me, not only cry, but you took my breath away."

"Oh Oprah, you're going to make me cry. Stop."

Oprah handed Haley a box of tissues. "Girl, trust me, you made me cry. Audience, tell us, did you guys cry watching the movie? Cause I know I cried, Gayle cried. Hell even Stedman cried. Now audience, tell us did you cry? Don't be shy now."

"Yeah." The audience screamed back.

"Alright then. See, I told you so. Now let's talk about A Farewell to Arms. Now Cathryn is a British nurse during World War One who meets Henry an American soldier, and they start a wild and passionate affair. And when I say passionate, I mean PASSIONATE. You know what I'm talking about, don't you Ms. James?" Oprah asked her, winking.

"Yes I do." Haley said grinning. "Trust me, I do, and it was a blast to film."

"I bet it was. But we'll get to that in a minute. I have a lot of questions. First lets talk about you and this film. In your own words, tell us about who Cathryn is, what makes her tick."

Haley took a deep breath before she answered "She is a passionate and sexual woman. She has shut down her heart. Her fiancé died and she has given up on love. She meets Henry, and it's. What I like to call. Lust at first sight. She starts playing this power game with him. They have this power struggle that Cathryn is determined to win. She uses all her assets. I think, would be the best word to describe how she gets him wrapped around her finger. He is a challenge and she is to him to. But the lust quickly turns to love. She lets go, and a beautiful love story begins to unfold."

"You better believe it starts." Oprah answered as she fanned herself with her cue cards.

."Cathryn is a woman in the strongest sense of the word. She is in touch with her body. She knows she is beautiful and she knows that all the guys want her. She likes to play games. She thrives on them. The game with Henry is the ultimate game. It starts off as an illusion of love. A game of love, a battle of the wills. The last thing she ever expected was to fall in love with him."

"Haley you were amazing as Cathryn. I can't stop saying that. You were amazing. Now let me ask you are you like her at all?"

"In some ways I am, but I think all women are."

"Interesting! How come? What makes you say that? Can you elaborate please."

"Cathryn is in touch with herself. To her there is nothing she can't do. She knows what she wants and sets out to get it anyway she can. She doesn't take no for an answer. She uses whatever she can to get her way, she doesn't take no for an answer. I'm like that in a way. I set out to get what I want at whatever cost. I think all women, at some point in their lives, are the same way. We use whatever we have, or like Cathryn posses, to get what we want. Not only that, she is so passionate, a free spirit. I'm defiantly like her in that sense. I think I'm a free spirit. I like to live my life to the fullest, with no regrets. My motto is never regret anything. I haven't regret a thing in my life and I never will "

"I agree with you. Now prior to this you had done the romantic comedies that were successful, now this movie was a whole new can of worms."

"That they were Oprah, but I know where you're heading with this. This movie was a whole different ball game. It wasn't like the movies I had done in the past. This was a movie that I had to really sink my teeth in."

"Hell yeah it was. So tell us what made you want to make this movie."

"Oh god, what didn't make me want to do this movie? Well, I read the book like everyone else in high school and fell in love with Cathryn. I fell in love with their relationship. I had just finished my latest album when I got a call from Jake…"

"Jalegski… Ladies you heard right" Oprah interrupted as the audience once again went wild and started clapping. "One of the sexiest men alive, your co-star and your ex, am I right?"

"Yes Oprah, you are right. I got a call from Jake and he sent me the script. I fell in love. I wanted it. I wanted to play Cathryn. And I got it."

"Is it true you were up against some of the biggest leading ladies in Hollywood?'

"Yes." Haley answered coyly.

"I heard that the producer and director of the film cast you because of your hair and the chemistry between you and Jake."

"That is the rumor. But I like to think it was also because of my acting abilities." Haley teased.

"Well darling we saw the movie; I think it is safe to say you can act. Now let's talk about Jake. "

"How did I know that was coming?" Haley said laughing.

"Well everyone knows you two were once on of the hottest couple in Hollywood. You were the Bennifer of your generation. The paparazzi followed your every move. You even had him in one of your music videos. You were engaged. You guys were everywhere He is Jake and you are Haley. We all saw you walk the carpet hand in hand kissing signing autographs. You guys were considered at one point, the it couple of Hollywood. Your chemistry is undeniable. But you guys have been over for years. He is your ex so how was it working with him? The love scenes in this movie were so hot and you guys looked so comfortable together, but we all want to know how did you do it? I mean, most women dread any contact with their ex, but here you are starring along side in a movie with him. Doing some of the hottest sex scenes ever and lets not forget your nude scenes, how did you do it?"

"We just did it. I know what the tabloids say and what everyone believes. So I'm going to go on the record now. Jake and I are over we have been over for years but we are friends. We are best friends. We did this movie and we were professional. We love our jobs and I would have never have done this movie if we didn't have the type of relationship we have."

"Which is…?"

"A good relationship filled with trust and understanding. We're friends. Yes we were in love once. I love him still. We were very young and we were very passionate. But it wasn't enough. We were to much alike. I think relationships needed balance. We tried to make it work but we finally realized that, no matter what we did, it wasn't working. No matter how much we loved each other it wasn't enough. I'm glad we both realized it, despite the rumors and the tabloids we both know the truth. We are better being friends."

"Really! Haley is he the love of your life?"

"He's one of them. I believe that we have more than one. I loved Jake, and I still do. I always will. I don't regret a single minute I spent and will spend with him. I do regret having our relationship so out in the open. I think it would have been better if we had kept our life private, but I don't think it would have made a difference. We had a relationship, it was passionate, we fell in love but it wasn't enough. Sometimes, no matter how hot a couple is or how in love they can be, the relationship can go sour because something is missing. I think that was the main problem, that and the fact that we're too much alike. I learned a lot from that relationship. I learned a lesson about privacy after it was over. It's not easy seeing myself plastered all over magazines and tabloids. That's the hardest part of this business. That's one of the reasons that I don't give a lot of interviews. I'm not as open as I was once. I like to keep my personal life to myself as much as I can. But in this business it's hard."

"Jake was on the show a few months back and he said some wonderful things about you, I quote. Haley James was one of the best things that has ever happen to me. She is an amazing woman and it is an honor to have her still be in my life. That's not what most exes' would say."

Haley started to giggle. "Jake is not most men, or most ex's. He is amazing and I loved making this movie with him. I would do it again."

"How was doing the sex scenes and nude scenes with him? Were you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. I knew that if I got the role I had to let myself go. I did. I was comfortable. Jake and the Director Michael Weis, who is amazing, I might add, made me feel comfortable and that was the most important thing. When I got on the set, I left Haley James behind and I became Cathryn. All the scenes, even the love scenes, were done as Cathryn and to me Jake was Henry."

"Well Haley you convinced us all that you are Cathryn. I predict an Oscar in your future. Another one, but this time it won't be for best song, it will be for best actress."

"Oh Oprah you're too kind."

"You deserve it. Now let's talk about your music."

"Yes let's" Haley said smiling as she crossed her legs.

"It is common knowledge that you were discovered at an open mic night in your hometown of Tree Hill North Carolina."

"Yes, that's right. I was sixteen and I was dared by my best friend and my cousin to get up on stage and sing."

"And the rest of the story is that you got on stage and wowed the crowd. It was so great that the owner asked you to come back and you did. Tell us about that."

"I was a cheerleader and I was dared. I got on that stage and I fell in love. I became one with the music. Deb, the owner of Tric, which is one of the best clubs in North Carolina, asked me to come back the following week and I did, one week turned into another week and so on and so on."

"And then you were discovered?"

"Yes I was, I got my big break while singing at Tric."

"You were discovered by the late, great, Chris Keller. Tell us about that chapter in your life."

Haley took a deep breath before she answered. Chris Keller, the man that had discovered her, the man that had made her into what she was today. It still hurt when she talked about him.

"Haley…" she heard Oprah say.

"I'm sorry. After all these years it still hurts to talk about him. Chris Keller was an amazing man. He made me, and that's the truth. I wouldn't be here today without him, and that's the truth. He turned me into star. When he died a piece of me died too."

"Was it ever romantic Haley?"

"No it wasn't. The press made it out to be like that but it wasn't, it was always about the music. He help me develop my voice and encouraged me to write my own songs. He was like a father to me. He was tough when I needed him to be tough. He was sweet when I needed him to be sweet. He welcomed me into his life and I am forever grateful for that. He gave me a chance, he believed in me. I was very lucky to have him in my life."

"Yes he was an amazing man. You donate 10 percent of your ticket sales to the research of pancreatic cancer in Chris Keller's name that is commendable."

"I don't do it to make people say, wow look what Haley James does. I did it so they can find a cure for the disease that killed my friend. I want a cure to be found."

"After Chris died you went into hiding for a few months, but then you came out with a brand new album which you dedicated to him…"

"I don't mean to interrupt you Oprah. I didn't go into hiding I just went somewhere to mourn my mentor, my friend. I needed to do it, and I mourned him. He deserved that. I got away from everyone and everything. I needed the time away from it all. I spent time taking stock of my life. Making decisions about what I wanted to be, and how to achieve that. I spend months thinking about everything that I had been through and everything Chris Keller did for me. And I wrote songs as a tribute to him. That was my therapy, song writing. The critics said it was one of my best albums, and I'm proud of it, but I would give it up in a minute if I can get my friend back."

"You loved him a great deal."

"Yes I did."

"Lets talk about your childhood. You lost your father at a young age. And your mother raised you."

"Yes she did. My dad died when I was three and my mom raised me all alone. She never remarried."

"How was that? Growing up with just your mom."

"I had a great childhood. I was lucky. My mother was both my mom and dad. I grew up surrounded by love and I watched my mother turn herself into a business woman. She open up a Café in our town and it was a huge hit, she went back to college and got her degree in business administration. My cousin Brooke who also lost her parents at a young age lived with us and my mother gave us a happy childhood."

"There's been a lot of loss in your life, and you're so young."

"Look Oprah, my life is wonderful because I made it that way. Yes there is loss, but there is also happiness. I love my music, my movies, my family, and my fans. I love my life. I love the fact that I get letters from women who tell me I inspire them. I love the fact that, despite the glitz and glamour, I can still go home and wait tables at my moms café. She keeps me pretty grounded."

"You wait tables?"

"Yes, I, Haley James, grammy award winning singer, do occasionally wait tables in Tree Hill North Carolina."

"I would pay big money to see that. Tell your mother to send us a picture. Now, we have talked about the past and now it's time to talk about the present. So Miss James, you have been linked to some pretty hot guys in Hollywood and in the music world, Adam Levine…."

"Not true." Haley said, as laughter erupted out of her. "He's hot and he knows it. His fiance is a good friend of mine. Look, I know what everyone thinks and what everyone wants to know and the answer is I'm currently single. There is no man in my life and I'm perfectly content."

"Wow, it's hard to believe that Haley James is single. I mean, men go crazy for you. So no man, that's surprising. Which makes me wonder..let me ask you a question why no man, you're beautiful and talented and single."

"There's no man right now because I don't want one. I'm happy being single. I like my freedom. I like not answering to anyone. If I want something I just get it myself. I have my friends, my family and my music. That's all I need. I'm happy this way."

"Do you believe in love?"

"Yes I do. Love is a beautiful thing and I can't wait to experience it again, but I'm not looking for it. I believe that true love does happen, but you never know when. It can happen to me today or next week, I have no clue when, and I don't care. All I know is that I'm just Haley, a women like all other women out there that hopes that one day she is lucky enough to experience it. That's all."

"Are you afraid that it already passed you by?"

"No, I know it hasn't yet. True love is different, it never fades away. It's part of you and when it happens I believe it knocks the wind out of you."

"Haley James you are a wise girl. Wow! So tell us what's next for Haley? Another album? Movie?"

"What's next well Oprah, what's next is a vacation. I'm taking a break. No more albums, no movies for a bit. I plan to get away, margaritas and pina coladas away. I need this, and I plan to have it."

The brunette turned off the TV and reached for her glass of wine, she took a sip and smiled.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked the young blond sitting on the couch.

"I'm confused mom, I don't understand why you wanted me to watch it?" he answered her.

"Lucas pay attention, what did you think of her?"

"She beautiful alright, and talented. I've heard her songs, but I'm still not following mom."

"She's it Luke, she's the face of Illusions. She's exactly what I want. She's perfect. The hair, the smile, the face, the attitude, she's perfect."

"Mom, we picked the face already. We have a contract that is about to be signed, you can't just throw it out the window, Nathan will have a fit…"

"Lucas Scott, am I still the owner and president of this company?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing. I want Haley James. She's it, she is the face, she fits. I want her and I don't care what your brother says. I built this company from nothing and I made it successful, I have the final say in every thing that happens here. Not you and not your brother. I say Haley James and that's who you're going to get."

"But mom…"

"No buts Luke. Take care of Nathan and get me Haley. I want the contract signed, sealed, and delivered by the end of the week. Give her whatever she wants, just get her. Is that understood?"

"Yes mom!"

"Good now lets figure out how we're going to break it to your brother…"


	2. Lights off, Lights on

Author's Note: Okay short one tonight cause I'm zapped out. Here u go Cathy, get ready to say bye bye to Kate Spade. Now before you read this chapter remember my motto, everything happens for a reason. On another note, I have once again changed the outline for AWW….and the next chapter will be up by the weekend. I had for Un-Breakable 25 reviews for the first chapter. I thought that was amazing and the creative juices just started to flow. I'm about to shock you, what is going to happen next in AWW is so big and un predictable that I was so hesitant to do it but I have to. That s the only hint you guys are getting. And as for Un Breakable there are so many clues in this chapter for future storylines that you guys are going to be reading back. LOL. So I will say it again the more reviews I get the faster everything gets updated, if I reach 30 reviews for Un-breakable I swear by Saturday morning AWW will be update so guys let see how much u like AWW. Dedicated to all 25 reviewers of Un breakable…. Here u go review away. And Cathy how do you think I'll look at Le Cirque with my new Kate Spade clutch? Oh excuse any spelling mistakes my betas were not available….

Chapter 2

Lights off, Lights on

"So the week of the 31st I'll be in LA and I'll be back on the 4th. I have a dinner at Roberto's on the 6th with the Japanese investors, that I would like you to join me its at 8:00, they're bringing their wives. Can you see if you can make it.

"Um let me check I can't, I'll be in England that whole week, sorry. I have on the 22nd a meeting in Baltimore, the 25th I have to be in Hong Kong and from there I'm leaving for London. Um we can schedule it for the second week of October, how does that look for you?"

"Right now I only have a few things and I might be able to switch some stuff around. How long do you think we need to have this discussion?"

"Not too long maybe an hour or two. We have a lot of options we need to discuss. How's next May looking for you?"

"Next May nothing big as off now. Why?"

"Because if we do decide to merge I would like a May wedding and I want to clear the whole month of May for the wedding and our honeymoon. I might take off the first week of June too because we'll have to get settle in my flat."

"You're apartment? Why would we have to move into your apartment? Why not mine?"

"Because my flat is bigger. I also have an enormous dinning room that can accommodate 30. Once we're married we'll have to entertain more and I need a large dinning room to have a proper seven course dinner party. Not to mention the fact that my flat has some color and doesn't look empty like I barely live in it. Besides at some point we'll move to a bigger place living in my flat will only be temporary. I do think we should start looking at properties in Greenwich. It's not a long commute, and I was talking to Liz and Grant and they told me that there are tons of hot properties coming on the market, one even has its own stables."

"Yeah, okay we'll talk about that. I'm not sure about Greenwich; I think we should stay in the city, and maybe look into buying a townhouse, or a penthouse. We'll go over everything when we sit down and discuss getting married. Hillary, I can't believe you hate my apartment. I've lived here for five years and there's nothing wrong with my apartment. Is this why you only spend two nights a week here with me?"

"No I only spend two nights a week because it's practical. You're apartment is on the other side of the city and my office is in the opposite direction. It would make no sense for me to spend any more nights here. The weekends are fine. I only spend two nights sleeping here just like you only spend two nights sleeping in my apartment too when you're in town. It's not practical Nathan you know that. Now can you let me know what you think of May because if you can't then we'll have to do a September wedding and you usually launch something every September and it will be tricky to get you to commit to a 10 day honeymoon. So I'm really have my heart set on May. Can you do it?"

"Yeah I can pencil it in now, but we'll have to see. You know how my life is so I'll try, no promises. But I will make sure that Sally knows to keep me free that month. Now I wanted to ask you one other thing, would you mind helping me out by throwing a small cocktail party to celebrate the signing of Susan O'Grady as the face of Illusions. Just a few 60 people no more than that."

"Do you want the usual?"

"Yes um full bar the good stuff. Buffet with lots of food, champagne, and don't forget the dessert table. Hilary you know what I like, just make sure it's not too over the top. It's just a small, cocktail party to Introduce Susan to the board, and to the stock holders. My mother is handling a bigger party once the ad is done to introduce her to the world, as she likes to tell everyone. So can you do it?"

"Yes, I can. I have the list of all the stock holders and the board members on my lap top, have Sally fax Melanie any additions. I think I'll hire a new cater though the Risotto was a bit to gummy at my last dinner party. Now as for location I'll start looking around for sites, maybe a hotel with a five star restaurant, I'll take care of it. I think it was a good choice, picking Susan O'Grady. She's perfect, clean, fresh, and a huge hit with the 30 year old women. She just screams out professional, and a classic beauty. She is a well known model with a wonderful reputation. I think it would have been a mistake to hire the other girl; she was too wild which in my opinion would have backfire in the end. She would have made shooting the ads and the commercial a complete nightmare. Girls like that are demanding, and want everything there way. Susan is perfect; she won't be a bit of trouble."

Nathan chuckled. "I agree but I think the reason you like her so much is because she's English. You pitch her to me, the perfect, English rose. I think you did it too because you two went to finishing school together. But you're right she is the face. I know my mom was hesitant but the minute she sees the add she is going to fall in love. If she doesn't I'll just tell her to call you. It was all your idea."

"Ha, ha…very funny. Like I want to give you mother another reason to dislike me, and don't tell me she doesn't, because we both know she doesn't like me. One comment about not wanting children and the woman hates me. I don't understand her obsession with grand children. There's more to life than having a baby."

"Don't worry about my mother, besides Luke will give her plenty of grandkids, when he settles down. If he ever settles down. Now one other thing since we're talking about my mother. I'm not sure I can go with you to England for Christmas. She is throwing this huge family Christmas thing and I hate to leave her alone, so I can't go. But I'll give you your gift before you leave and maybe we can take a weekend and go to Aspen, in February. "

"Oh that's disappointing oh well, can you at least make for Boxing Day? Mummy and Daddy have an Open house party on Boxing day, there's a fox hunt and if we decide to get married it would be a perfect time to announce our engagement, actually it might not be, I'm not sure my mother would be able to handle finding out that her youngest daughter is getting married in the United States instead of the chapel at our country house, where all my sisters got married. She has this vision of me in millions of pounds of lace, a tiara, and a huge reception; she's going to be so disappointed."

"Hillary, relax nothing been decided yet. I thought that you and I were going to sit down and make a list of the pros and cons of us getting engage and married. What have we've been doing for the last hour, laying in bed with our Blackberry's?"

"Trying to figure out when we can sit down for two hours and discuss the whole marriage, engagement thing, since our life is so hectic. I know, I know but darling you know my parents…"

"And you know my mother. Look why don't we make time to do this next week. I can cancel my basketball game with Luke on Saturday; can you cancel whatever you have, so we can talk about it and make some sort of decisions? Maybe I can even coax you into running off to Vegas and eloping."

"Nathan Scott, eloping is so crass, are you crazy? Las Vegas! It's so tacky, so not us. Can you imagine the announcement of our marriage in the New York Times, with the words a chapel in Las Vegas? My goodness. As for next Saturday, yes I do have plans. I was driving up to Greenwich, for the day, I was going to go riding with Betsy but I guess I could cancel it."

"No don't go head. I know how much you enjoy riding. We'll do this next week; we'll talk about it and figure out what to do. Like you said the other day if we can't get married next year, we'll do it the year after. It's not like either of us are going anywhere so we'll figure it all out and see how we can make everyone happy. Now do we have time to make love or is it too late? It's been two weeks you know."

Hilary looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's ten a clock it's kind of late Nathan, I have a meeting in the morning so it would have to be really quick. I told you that I'm about to sign up the Roberts brothers as new clients. I've been working on this deal for months and it's just about to pan out. But if you promise to be quick I might still be able to get to bed at a decent hour."

"No don't worry about it. I know you like to be fresh, and calm when you're meeting future clients. I know how hard you work to get this meeting. Lets finishing going over our calendars and then call it a night."

"Yes darling oh before I forget the Krantz wants us to join them at their club for a round of golf, I know you don't like him but he is a good contact to have."

"Ugh I don't mind him I can't stand her she is such a ditz. First of all she can't play golf, she's like ten, and I still can't believe he traded Sharon in for her. Sharon who went through so much with him, what was he thinking?"

"Apparently he wasn't thinking with his brain if you know what I mean. Everyone is talking about it. Sharon so sophisticated, so educated. She married him against her parent's wishes, they practically disown her. She made him. If it hadn't been for her connections he wouldn't be the man that he is today. And to be traded in for a teenager who the rumor is was a call girl. I swear, what was that man was thinking. Passion is all well and good but what makes a relationship is partnership, not sex. Poor Sharon and they were about to start looking into adoption. I agree with you the last thing I want to do is spend and afternoon with the new Mrs. Krantz, but we still can't snub him he's an important man. He owns three of the largest banks in New York. He's an important man and we might need him someday. Besides he called me personally."

"He did? Well I guess it's because she's being snubbed. He is also a friend of my mothers so we have to go even if I dislike her. No matter what he has done, he helped my mother when she needed it the most. It won't kill us to spend some time with them and Sharon well she knows how this whole thing works. When?"

"Two weeks, Sunday at their club."

"Okay I type it in. Oh Luke invited us to the Knicks pre game. He might bring his latest whoever she is. I think her name is Tiffany."

"No way that you do alone. I hate basketball and your brother hates me and the idea of spending a whole afternoon with him and one of his girls, I rather not."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does. He isn't as discreet as your mother is and he isn't right out rude, but I can tell, you go to the game. Enjoy yourself, I don't even like basketball."

"Okay anything else."

" Yes can you see if Sally can get us tickets for the ballet next month actually no scratch that, let me do it, neither of our secretaries' know where the" it" seats are at Lincoln Center, last year Melanie got me seats in the back, I was so embarrass, ugh, I'll just do it myself. I'm going to get something to drink do you want something?"

"No but I'm not sure if there is anything in the kitchen, I haven't been to the store this add campaign has been a killer. I've been eating takeout for weeks now. "

"Oh I had the place stock for you while you were away this week. I know you've been working hard. I think there's some of those tea crackers in the pantry, I'll make some Earl Grey. "

"Uh Huh" Nathan said as he checked his email. His looked up as Hilary got up from the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Dressed in a long, cream, flowery, silk nightgown, she looked very at home at the moment. Nathan put down his blackberry, and looked around his apartment. He loved his apartment he couldn't believe that she wouldn't live in it with him. The apartment had been a gift from his mother five years earlier when he had finished his master. His mother had offered to decorate it but he had said no. All he needed was a leather couch, a big screen TV, play station and a king size bed and that's exactly what he had. 2300 square feet of space and only the bare necessities. He liked it bare, it relaxed him. Hilary's apartment was filled with antiques, floral, and loads of furniture including a very uncomfortable couch. Everywhere he turn there were little tables filled with knick knacks that she had bought at auction. Porcelain, Limoge boxes. Silver boxes, Waterford crystal vases. He was so uncomfortable there, every time he walked through the living room he was afraid he was going to bump into something, and break one of her precious boxes.

And her bed, that was the worst it was full of throw pillows, tons of pillows all over the bed. A huge lacey comforter that made him itch. That was one of the biggest reasons that he only spent two nights a week at her place. He knew how she felt about his apartment, but he didn't care, he wasn't giving it up, but he also knew she wouldn't give up on moving him out, Hilary wasn't the type of woman to let things go, but he also knew he could buy himself some time, if he looked at different properties, maybe even buy a house a weekend place in Connecticut, where she could keep her horse. He would figure that all out later, after he figured out when they would tie the knot.

He had been introduced to Hilary at a dinner party that had been held in his step father's honor. She had handed him her card right after they had shook hands. They had talked business and at the end of the night she had asked him out to dinner. One date had turned into two, two into three and so on. Before he knew it he was in a full fledge relationship which had been the last thing he wanted, but with Hilary it was different. She was different from all the other women he had dated, she didn't whine about the hours he kept or the fact that he didn't want children. Hilary was a female version of him. She understood him, never gave him a hard time, and best of all didn't mind that he was a workaholic because she was one too. She was accessible when he needed her to be, never complained if he had to cancel a date. Blond hair, blue eyes, and long legs, she was attractive. She had grace, class, and sophistication. She was ambitious, smart, and treated him well. After two years Nathan knew it was time to take the next step, whenever they could find the time. Yes Hilary Collingsworth was the perfect woman to become Mrs. Nathan Scott.

He picked up his Blackberry again and started to read through his emails, most of them were boring and uneventful. He was just about to put his Blackberry way when he noticed an email from his brother. He rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to read it, and he knew what it was about. It was a message asking him to cover for him at the contract signing the next day. Lucas always did stuff like that. He fixed the pillows and sat up. He opened up the file to see what excuse his baby brother had come up with and jolted up from his bed the minute he finished reading the context.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he screamed. Hilary rushed into the bedroom and watched as Nathan ran around the room grabbing his clothes screaming every obscenity there was in the world.

"Nathan is everything alright?" she asked.

"No everything is not alright, everything is far from alright. I have been working on this fucking deal for months and he wants to change it. Who the fuck does he think he is? What gives him the right to change anything? All the hours I spend putting this all together all the conference calls, all a waste of fucking time. And because all of a sudden he has a revelation, we need to change it. No way, it's not going to happen. I bury him six feet under first."

Nathan grabbed his cell phone and pushed the number 3. He heard the ring tone and then Luke's voice.

"Hello."

"You piece of shit. Where the hell are you?" Nathan asked as he gritted his teeth. He could hear music in the background and he knew that Lucas must be in one of his usual haunts. God forbid that it was a work day, if there was a party, or a club opening Lucas was always there.

"I'm at 23 in Greenwich Village. They had a battle of the bands tonight it was hot. Now I'm just having some cocktails with some friends. Why don't you join us? I'll put you on the VIP list." Luke said.

"Fuck the VIP list! Do I sound like I'm in the mood for the VIP room? I can't believe you're doing this to me. Do you have any idea how long I've worked to put this deal together? The amount of smooching that I had to do, not to mention the late nights. But of course not because you don't even make it into the office till noon. You have no clue what it's like to work a full day because you never have. You have me to pick up the slack. Don't move I'll be right there. Don't you fucking move Lucas or I swear I won't be responsible for my actions. I will hunt you down and when I find you, you'll scream for mercy and I won't be merciful, so stay put."

"Chill out little brother, I'll be here waiting, with a nice big smile on my face."

Nathan slammed the phone down and grabbed his keys from his night stand. He didn't even look at Hilary or say a word as he ran out of the room. All he wanted was to get his hands around Luke's neck and choke the life out of him.

20 minutes later…

Nathan got out of the cab and handed the cabbie a 100 dollar bill and didn't bother to wait for his change. He ignored the crowds of people standing in a line that stretch down the block into the next two. He ignored the well dressed girls that stared at him up and down. He walked straight to the door and up to the bouncer and gave him his name. He checked his list, and after a few seconds, he immediately lifted up the red velvet rope and opened the door for him. The music was blaring and the room was full of people. Women in short skirts were dancing in cages. Everyone was drinking and dancing. Nathan could barely hear himself think but he didn't care. He elbowed his way to the back of the room, passed the dance floor and stage into the VIP area where his brother was sitting in the middle of a booth surrounded by every type of girl that there was dress in their skimpiest outfits. Blondes, brunettes, red heads, tall petite, skinny, chunky they were all there and they were all there for Lucas Scott and he was loving every minute of it.

Despite the fact that they had shared the same womb they were as different as night and day. Nathan was serious, hardworking, and ambitious. Lucas wasn't. Booze, music, and girls that was Lucas's life. He lived for the moment. Not caring about anything but having fun. He partied hard, was well known in the New York social crowds, he was in every gossip column in every newspaper, at least twice a week. Women threw themselves at him. He never had to work for anything, because things just happen naturally for him.. He was the complete opposite of Nathan. He never thought about the consequences, the what if's. It annoyed Nathan but at the same time he envy his carefree spirit, but he would never admit it to his brother.

But the one thing Nathan could never deny was that Luke was good at his job. It didn't matter what time he showed up, when he did magic happen. He could take a an ordinary add campaign and turn it into something that was so amazing that it usually left Nathan with his mouth hanging open. Every photo shoot, every add, every commercial that Lucas did was a hit, and it made the company richer. Lucas was in charge of the artistic and image side of the company and he was good at. And Nathan handled the money, contracts and sales. They made a good team, and they usually agreed on most things. They both knew that the latest line of products that they were launching was not only going to triple the company's worth but it would also put them ahead of all the other companies in the world. They had spent the last two months putting together a campaign and now he wanted to change it, like it was that easy.

Nathan walked up to his brother and yanked him out of his seat by the collar of his shirt, not caring who was watching.

"You son of a bitch." He said in a loud angry voice.

Luke pushed Nathan away and fixed his collar. "Hello to you too little brother. Dam you got strong, when did that happen?"

"That's all you have to say to me?"

"Actually no, did Hilary pick out that shirt cause it does look like her style. Stuffy and old. What color is it? Is it beige, because it looks like beige which is the color she wears all the time. Hey you two match." Lucas answered him sarcastically.

"Luke for god sake stop and be serious for just a second. Say something about your stupid email. We have worked like dogs on this campaign and now you want to change it. What the fuck? We can't just change everything on a whim because you just don't see it anymore. Budgets have been done, contracts have been negotiated, it's not that simple to throw it all away."

Luke walked over to the bar and ordered two beers from Joe, the bartender. He noticed a cute brunette standing at the bar smiling at him. He winked at her and asked Joe to put her drink on his tab. Joe laughed as he handed him two bottles. Luke gave brunette a little wave and walked back to Nathan. He handed him a bottle and sat back down in the booth, next to a red head.

"Ladies this is my little brother Nathan say hello, ignore the scowl, it's permanent, you'll get use to it"

"Hello." The girls all said as they smiled and checked out the other Scott brother.

"Now ladies leave me for a bit I need to talk business. Go get grab a drink and dance. Tell Joe to put it all on my tab. I'll be there in a bit, try not to have too much fun."

The girls groan but they all left the brothers to talk, each pecking Luke on the cheek as they walked off. Luke grabbed his bottle and took a swig.

"Okay first of all I didn't change shit. I worked just as hard as you and maybe even harder trying to find a photographer that fits the budget you gave me. I was sitting in my office giving Gloria my usual list of women I wanted to send flowers too, and mom demanded that I meet her in her office to watch Oprah. I did and at the end of the show she told me she wasn't happy with the campaign."

"She wasn't happy? What? "

"Nathan I'm just the messenger okay chill out and drink. So she told me to change it and that she didn't want Susan. She wasn't right for it and no one was changing her mind and to even try."

"Does she realize that we're literally days from signing her? What the hell? No we're not changing it I don't care. I didn't spend all this time putting this deal together to have her change it. She can't do that, I won't let her." Nathan said as he got up from the table and started pacing.

"Oh baby brother are you going up against mom? Damn you have balls. Oh god I better duck she is going to kick your ass. Oh god you must be high on all that English shit Hil feeds you to actually think about wanting to up against mom. She'll spank you in front of everyone at work. She doesn't care how old we are. She'll give you an ass whooping that you will never forget. Like the one she gave us when we tried to set each other on fire. We couldn't sit for a week. Oh Nate you better think twice before you go against mom. Besides, look Nathan the bottom line is that the campaign is great but Susan O'Grady is not. She's too cold; she doesn't give off any heat. I agree with mom, we need someone who talks to the camera, who is hot, who is it and Susan O'Grady is not and I think you know it too."

"We tested her Luke, she did great."

"Yeah with the over forty crowd. What about everyone else. Illusions is young and fresh. You know that. Besides most men don't like the cold, British type. You do but most men don't. Men want hot, sexy, Latina's like JLO. Now that's hot, too bad she's the competition. Not some stuck up, British, horse lover who doesn't even like basketball."

"Lay off Hilary Luke. She's might be your sister in law soon."

"Oh great that's all I need, for you to make her part of our family. Mom will have to go on Prozac to survive that woman as her daughter in law. Nate you ass, wake up that woman is boring. She is way too proper for you. She doesn't even look like the type to give a blow job. I bet she does it once a week with the lights off. Yep she's defiantly a lights out girl. Look I'm going to give you a bit of advice there are two types of women in this world the lights off women who are cold and hate sex. And then there are the lights on type. Now little brother that's what you need. Picture this you've work hard all day, slaving away with our accountants and lawyers. You tired, you just want to go to bed. You get to your front door and there is this gorgeous blond waiting for you. Naked except for garters and stockings. Her perfect round tits staring at you, waiting for you to suck them. She takes your briefcase and leads you to the couch; she gets on her knee's unzips your pants and proceeds to give you a mind blowing blow job which takes away all the stresses of the day. Do you have any idea how many times I've had that happen to me? Now can you honestly tell me that Hilary does that for you? I think not. Look around Nate, look at all the fine ass women in this room. Pick one anyone you want. I'll hook you up, have some fun Hilary doesn't have to know."

"Luke not everything is about sex, there are other important things besides sex in a relationship?"

"Name one!" Lucas challenged.

"Companionship."

"Get a dog. It'll probably keep you warmer than your girlfriend does. Show your stupid ass more love than the ice queen."

"Okay fuck this can we get back to the campaign. What does mom want and how are we going to change her mind?"

"First of all mom is not going to change her mind. She wants what she wants and plans to get it. Her exact words were I'm still the owner slash president and what I say goes." Lucas answered as he watched the brunette walk over to him and hand him a piece of paper with her number on it. He whispered something in her ear and she started to giggle. She kissed him on the lips and walked away.

Nathan ignored his brother and scratched his head. "What does she want or better yet who does she want, since Susan is so not up to her standards?"

"Two words Haley James."

"Who?"

"Oh god tell Hilary she needs to let you off the leash more. I can't believe you don't know who Grammy award winning, Oscar winner, Haley James is."

"LUKE…"

"Nathan Haley James is the it girl. America's sweetheart, she has been on the cover of People's most beautiful at least 3 times. Everything she does is perfection. She is hot, and mom wants her. Put it this way she is so hot that she defiantly not a lights out type of girl. Little boys steal there mothers Cosmo and hide them when she's on the cover. And she is who mom wants as the face and we have to get her for her or else."

Nathan slammed his fist on the table. "We'll see about that Luke. We'll see. Let me take a look at America's sweetheart and let see if she meets my standards first."


	3. Just Another Boring Saturday Night

Authors Note:

Hi guys, I finally finished it. I'm sorry it took so long but this was a hard chapter to write. I wanted it to a certain way and I think I achieved it. I hope you like it. Anyway I want to thank four people who help me with this chapter, by being my betas and my muse. As all ways Kitty Cat aka Cathy, because she is being such a good sport about giving up her Kate Spade and because well lets just say she could teach Haley a thing or two. Cherry, Jackie, and Amanda for betaing it for me. I also want to address a few things, first thanks to everyone who reviews this story as well as a woman's worth. I know you guys wish I could update everyday but if I did I don't think it would be as good as some of the chapters are. This chapter was finished about a week ago and the only reason I didn't post it was because I felt that something wasn't right. Then it came to me this morning, while I was watching Walk the line.(awesome movie by the way) Ideas and storylines take time to process. You'll notice that just like in a woman's worth the characters aren't the same like on the show. They have some similar qualities but that's it, that's why it takes me so long to update. I not only have to develop the story but the characters as well. I could write them like on the show, but to me that's stealing. I wouldn't be proud of my stories if I did that because they wouldn't be mine, they would be Mark Shwann with some of my ideas thrown in the mix, and I wouldn't be as satisfied as I am with them now.

Now with that being said I know that many of you are wondering if I'm going to stop posting on and I have finally made a decision on that. I have decided to leave it on and AWW too but the updates will be posted a day or two early on my board. Which leads me to the next order of business I'm sorry but I had a small computer problem and I lost tons of peoples request to email them an invites to the board. I'm so sorry. So send me an email with your email address and I will send you an invite ASAP. The board is amazing. It has 300 members and the stories on there are so good. As well as the discussion threads, spoilers, and everything else. The people who make videos, banners, and avies are geniuses I wish you guys could see the banners that Mary made me for both my stories WOW…. So that's it… AWW is up next. I know I left a cliffhanger but I promise you all will be explain. So enjoy Unbreakable and enjoy Haley who was a blast to write and I promise the next chapter wont take too long. And leave me a review …btw if I hit 100 reviews with this chapter I will be so happy that I might post AWW before the next episode of OTH….LOL and yes that is a hint…..

Chapter 3

Just another Boring Saturday Night in Haley's James life.

"Do you have any idea what've you done? Do you have any idea how many hours I have spent, just today, trying to calm down the record company and not to mention the movie studio? Did you forget our deal? I was going to fly down to New York next week, and the three of us were going to sit down and go over our strategy to avoid the nightmare of today. So what happen? I mean did I miss something? I mean Haley I am your publicist and Brooke how could you let her say those things on national television?"

Peyton waited for an answer on the other end of the line and when it didn't come she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"So neither of you have anything to say? Well this is a great conference call. I don't believe this! Of all the irresponsible things that you two have ever done this one takes the cake. You're lucky I'm pregnant and I'm calm. Oh god I don't even want to think what tomorrow is going to be like. And on the Oprah show, you just had to do it on the Oprah show. Millions of people watch Oprah everyday."

"Oh god Peyton I swear the pregnancy is turning you into a drama queen. Go eat something maybe that will make you stop acting like such a bitch. Relax. Haley didn't do anything wrong. You're making it seem like she said she was retiring or quitting the business. All she said was that she was taking some time off. A much needed vacation. If I remember correctly you totally agreed on this when we discussed it a month ago. It was your suggestion that she take a few months off so I don't get ti why you're making such a big deal. How does this affect you anyway? This isn't about you Peyton, you're no longer in the lime light with the whole holy shit I'm pregnant. That ship has sailed. Its Haley turn.. Our conference calls no longer revolve around you Goldilocks."

"Brooke you bitch, I know what I said. And I can't believe you actually think I'm that shallow. Let's not forget the whole I slept with my married professor and his wife caught us emergency phone call, at 3:00 am and then we had to analyze it for months I stand 100 percent behind what I said. I'm not arguing about that. I'm bitching about the fact that you two actually HALEY announced her plans on the Oprah show. That's not the way we discussed it. Haley you have to understand the studio is in frenzy, and don't get me started on the label. The press is going insane, I've had thirty phone calls since Oprah aired about you and I quote quitting the business and entering rehab, or the whole pregnancy rumor, oh but the best one was you and Jake getting back together and you were quitting the business because it intimidates him. Ugh this is a nightmare, look I need to issue some sort of statement something that will calm down everyone. And please, please tell me you're still doing the press junket for A Farewell to arms. Please Haley remember I'm pregnant and stress isn't good for me."

"Oh for god sakes P. Sawyer do not use the pregnancy card again. Oh I swear I'm not sure I can survive 6 months of this. Leave Haley alone. For the last ten years she has done the music and movie thing non stop. Not to mention the tours and appearances. So she wants to take a break, let her take a break for god sake, and I don't get why it's such a big deal?"

"Brooke come on. I love Haley, and I do think she needs the time off but…"

"But nothing. Look Peyton stop it you're being a world class bitch."

"Fuck you Brooke I'm not taking it back…"

"I won't."

"I'll make you, pregnant or not. You're my best friend but I'll still slap you and you know it."

"Oh for god's sake you two quit it already. I'm right here, I can hear you both screeching. Ugh do you two ever stop. Now I'm taking some time off. It's not a big deal people do it all the time. Jake takes 4 months between projects. I'm taking a couple of weeks maybe two months. I need the break. Look guys I haven't been entirely honest with you two…"

Haley took a deep breath and she could hear Peyton do the same thing in the background. "I haven't been able to write a song."

"WHAT!" she heard both her friends scream in the background.

"Chill you two. It's not a big deal. Look I'm burnt out. It happens to everyone and well its happening to me. I haven't taken a break in years. The movie took a lot out of me. Not to mention the tour and now we have the press junket. I talk to Jake well he understands, he told me I needed a break and well I can't believe I'm saying this I think he's right. Look Peyton I understand where you're coming from. You've been my publicist for the last six years. You know me and Brooke you're my manger. You're both my oldest and dearest friends so you know that I don't do well with breaks. I hate not doing anything so if I'm taking time off you know it must be bad."

"Oh Haley!" Peyton answered.

"Peyton please don't get over emotional I can't handle it right now. Look tell the studio that I'm doing the press junket and I'll even be at the Paris premier of the Movie. Hell throw in the London one too, that will keep them quite. Tell them to continue sending me scripts, Ill read them all and when I find the right one I'll call them. As for the record company tell them I want to release an album of my favorite songs and greatest hits. I want it to coincide with our latest baby, remember to be vague about it, the announcement isn't till next month. I still have to figure out the figures... Brooke you handle that. Um oh and as for the press tell them the usual Haley James doesn't comment on her personal life but if she's pregnant you'll be the first to know."

"Haley!" both her friends said at the same time with a giggle.

"Peyton you know what to do. Now lets change the subject what are you two doing tonight it is after all Saturday night. Brooke."

"Well I have a date."

"YESSSSSSSS" Both Peyton and Haley said at the same time. "About time."

"Oh don't get too excited Riley and I are going to see Wicked."

"Oh!"

"Thanks a lot guys." Brooke answered. "P Sawyer what's your cute pregnant ass doing tonight? Massacring another lobster like last week?"

"Ha, ha. Trust me I don't get it I was never a big fan of shell fish but the baby loves it. Especially lobster."

"Baby Brooke has good taste."

"Brooke once more I'm not naming the baby after you."

"Whatever. Haley remind me to let the nurse know Peyton wants a drug free birth no matter what she's screaming."

Haley tried to hide the fact that she was laughing but both her friends heard her. "Haley."

"What? You're both hysterical. I swear I think I can write a zillion songs off you're conversations."

"Brooke loves me and I love her and we love you the three of us balance each other out. That's why we're such good friends. Now tonight I'm off to do damage control. I plan to lay in bed in my red silk pajamas. I have order take out and yes Brooke lobster with spicy cocktail sauce, and baked potatoes loaded with chili, cheese, and sour cream, orange soda, oh and for dessert six cupcakes from that little bakery in town. I plan to make a zillion phone calls, and answer another zillion emails."

"Damn Peyton, Carbs!" Both girls said at the same time.

"Brooke I'm pregnant. One of the biggest perks of being pregnant, being able to eat whatever you want and not worry about your weight."

"Okay keep telling yourself that as you stuff your face, and gain a million pounds. I want to see you after you have junior. You're ass on a treadmill and eating carrot sticks…"

"Fuck you Brooke don't make me blow up your fat picture, I've known you for a long time and I have them, lots of them, do you better be nice to me."

"I swear to god P. Sawyer I will…"

"Okay girls, I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Ignore her Haley. Don't get off the phone cause of her."

"Ugh, How are we friends? I can't believe you threaten me with my fat picture. Okay I'm ignoring you now. So Haley where are you going tonight?"

"Yeah Haley, where are you off too?"

"Not sure but it's getting late so goodnight girls we'll talk tomorrow."

"OH shit! Riley is going to kill me. Bye girls, even you P.Sawyer and I will be calling you later."

"Yeah I know you will. Bye the baby is starving and I have a major craving for some asparagus, with chili.. Bye bitches."

"Bye sluts." Brooke replied

"Bye whores" Haley followed.

Haley set her cell phone down on the table, sank back into the couch and closed her eyes. She had known Peyton and Brooke all her life. They were the closets of friends, they were more like sisters. They had been through everything together and talked everyday, no matter where they were. They knew everything about each other, that's why Haley felt so bad about lying to them. But she had no choice. She couldn't tell them what was going on, she wasn't even sure if anything was wrong. She knew if she told them she had no plans to leave her town house, they would start asking her a million questions. Haley wasn't the homebody type of girl. Every weekend she was out and about all over the city. It didn't matter where she was in the world if there was and event Haley was there. But tonight the last thing she wanted to do was go to a party or to a club. She didn't even feel like having people over. She knew that all she needed to do was pick up the phone and her house would be filled with people, but it was the last thing she wanted to do. What was wrong with her?

She finally stood up and walked around her living room. She loved her apartment; it was her reward for all the years of hard work. To Haley it was the proof that she had made it, that she was a star. Every song she had ever written, every tour she had ever gone on, all the movies she had been in had led her to her palace in the sky. As a child she had watched her mother struggle trying to make ends meet and had sworn to herself that she would never live like that. Janet James had raised two little girls on limited means, while running a locale café and putting herself through night school. She struggled every month trying to pay bills and making sure that both Haley and Brooke had everything they needed. She never complained and no matter what problem came her way she tackled it head on. She had taught both girls that they needed to work hard in order to achieve their dreams, and they both had. Haley had managed to make all her dreams come true including being able to provide her mother with enough money to enjoy her life and a beach house in her old hometown.

She walked out onto the massive balcony off her living room and took a deep breath as she took in the view in that was all around her. It was amazing, she felt like she could reach up and touch the stars and moon that were in the sky above her. She smiled as she stared at the twinkling lights of Manhattan and took in the islands smells that surrounded her. Most people couldn't wait to leave the city but she couldn't imagine living anywhere else. After she and Jake had broken up, she had decided that she needed to start fresh and to have a home of her own. She had spent months looking at every mansion that was on the market on both the east coast and west coast, but found that none of them interested her, none of them had stuck out. Every piece of property she had looked at was breathtaking and amazing but none of them had felt like home. As a child she and Brooke would often ride their bikes through the rich part of Tree Hill, looking at all the mansions, and fantasized about living in them. Brooke would talk about the type of life she would have if she lived in her favorite house. A large, white, Colonial, on a cul de sac, with large windows, and a red door. Haley liked to call it the Leave it to Beaver house, it even had a white picket fence. Brooke would stare at it and talk about what type of flowers she would plant in the front, and how her two little girls would help her and while her little boy ran all over the front yard, trying to catch butterflies. She even talked about the old sheep dog that would sleep on the front steps, while she would rock on an old, wooden rocking chair, watching her children while she waited for her husband to come home. No matter how many times they rode their bikes and eventually their cars, through that section of town; Brooke never changed her fantasy. She always picked the same house and always talked about the number of children she would have, the only thing that varied was the husband, sometimes it was Johnny Depp, other times it was Brad Pitt. But Haley never picked a house like Brooke. She had always known that she didn't want to settle down in some big house in her hometown. She couldn't see herself living in some big house in the suburbs. It wasn't her style, she craved excitement. She wanted to live somewhere that there was lots of noise and something was always happening.

So she gave up her search for the perfect house and began to look for the perfect apartment in her favorite city, New York. She had decided on New York because it was where she had started out in her career, where Chris Keller had brought her to turn her into a star. From the minute she had stepped out of the train at Penn Station, she had fallen in love with New York. It was so noisy and busy, she felt like she could get lost standing in the middle of Times Square, surrounded by hundreds of people. She loved it all, the yellow taxis, the stores, the hot dog vendors on each street. But the best part was that no matter what time of day it was, there was something always going on, and Haley loved that. It was after all the city that never slept. She hired Susan Wilson, one of the best realtors in New York, to find her the perfect apartment with a magnificent view. Those had been her only two requirements, and Susan had delivered. Two weeks after she had hired her, she had woken her up at six am to tell her that a hot property had just come on the market and it was a must see. An apartment off 53rd and 52nd, a "diamond in the rough" that had all her requirements, Haley had practically run out of her rented loft to see it. But had stopped dead on her tracks when she had walked into it. It had been empty for almost six years, it needed a full renovation, and it wasn't even livable. The minute she had walked through the door she felt like she had walked into hell. All six floors looked like looked like they were about to crumble down. She had been furious at her realtor for wasting her time, she was just about to set out on tour and every minute was precious to her.

She had followed Susan all around the property, as she pointed out the many highlights of the apartment. Haley had thought she was crazy; she kept trying to see where the six bedrooms, with the antiqued crown moldings were, all she saw was a bunch of run down rooms, with broken glass windows, and electrical wires on the ceilings. She could have sworn that she even saw a rat run from one side of the room to the other. The apartment was a disaster that needed to be blown up into smithereens. She was just about to fire her when Susan pulled her onto the wrap around terrace and she showed Haley the view. She was sold on the place the minute she step foot on to it, she could see ever direction of Central Park from the terrace, that wrapped around the whole building. Without any inspections, or damage assessments, Haley had made an obscene offer on it. A month later she had closed on the run down duplex and she began the real work. Everyone thought she was crazy to buy it, that it was a disaster that would blow up in her face. It would cost her a small fortune to renovate it, but Haley hadn't care, the view was worth it and to her the apartment had potential. Right before she left on tour she hired a team of designers that would work with her personally to turn the duplex into the elegant home of Haley's dream. She kept in constant touch with the designers and toured the United States with not only her band and guitar but also with a zillion swatches of fabrics, paint samples, color charts, and carpet samples. She picked every cabinet, shower stall, marble floor, light fixtures, and flooring from the road. No decision was made without her; Haley wanted her apartment to have things she had personally picked out, not other people. The most important thing to her was that despite the fact that it had to be elegant it also had to be comfortable. She wanted it to open with lots of space and no clutter. She needed it to be a place that she could not only entertain in but it was also comfortable enough for her to lounge around in without being uncomfortable.

It had taken almost six months to get it just right but it had been worth it. The end result had been magnificent. She had turned the run down duplex into a spectacular apartment that had been featured a month after she had moved in, in a seven page lay out, in Architectural Digest. Every square foot of the apartment had been redone. Every window, door, and light fixture had been replaced with new ones. Walls had been torn down, put up again, and then painted in rich tones, of gold's, reds and greens. All eight bathrooms were re tiled, and clawed bathtubs were put in, as well as a shower stalls. The hardwood floors had been sanded three times until they were the perfect shade of natural wood and then most of them were covered with Oriental carpets .Haley had even added a sauna, gym, to it as well as a rooftop terrace, with a heated pool, so she could sun bathe and keep cool in the summer. There were elegant touches in every room of the apartment, from the cathedral ceilings, to the crown moldings; to the stain less steel kitchen that she had done in a terra cotta red, with imported Italian tiles. The formal dining room, living room, and foyer had elegant, crystal, chandeliers that Haley had bought in Venice. The living room was filled with trinkets and pieces of furniture that she had collected from all over the world. The Japanese armoire that she had discovered in Hong Kong, while she had been promoting one of her album was now in one of the many guest rooms. The Steinway piano she had bought herself, at an auction in England, stood in the middle of her living room. Everything that Haley loved filled each room including the large portrait Peyton had given to her when she turned 21. A portrait of her self, wrapped in a white sheet wearing nothing else. The minute anyone walked into her large, airy living room it stuck out. People always complimented her on it and Haley loved it.

The best part of redoing the apartment filling it with things she loved. Every time she filmed a movie or went on to tour she always went all to antique stores, or estate sales, around her, to see if what she could find.. She loved to wander through New York searching for things to fill up her house. It was one of her favorite past time, hunting for antiques. When she had filmed bits of a Farewell to arms, in Paris, she had on the weekends venture into an open air flea markets, where she had discovered antique frames, books and plates that were now all over her house. In every room there were treasures from all over the world that reflected Haley's unique style as well as bits and pieces of her childhood. Pictures of herself as a child, a teenager, with Brooke and Peyton, and her mother were everywhere; her Grammies were all lined up on the green, marble fireplace along with other awards, like the Oscar she had won for best song two years earlier. Everywhere you turn there was something that Haley had discovered, some in her own backyard, others in some far off place. Every piece of furniture, box, book, rug, pillow in her apartment reflected Haley James style. It was a show place from top to bottom, from the ceilings to the floors.

She walked through the apartment and looking at everything in it. After the apartment had been finished she had hired a full staff to run her house including a wonderful older woman named Edna who ran the staff with an iron fist and made sure that everyone respected Haley's privacy. She was like a second mother to her and Haley trusted her. She always made sure all her meals were cooked, her laundry was done and put away, and all her needs where met. The fridge was always stocked with all her favorite foods and everything was always in the proper place. The whole house was always sparkling and clean. Everything was polished till it shined and no matter how many people she had over at night and what mess they made, in the morning when Haley got up; she always found her apartment cleaned like the night before had never happen. When Haley was on the road or on location she never worried about her house, she knew that Edna took care of it like it was her own.

She walked down the long hallway into the master bedroom. The large four poster antique bed with the gold silk comforter looked inviting but Haley wasn't feeling it, despite the fact that she was physically tired, her mind was racing and she knew sleep wouldn't be easy to come by. She walked into her large walk in closet, filled with racks of designer clothes, shoes, coats, and purses and took off her clothes. She remembered how back in Tree Hill, she had shared a small closet with Brooke. Now she had a closet all to herself that could even be consider another room. She left them on the floor and walked back into her bedroom in the nude. She went over to her answering machine and listen to her messages. Surprisingly there was only one.

"HEY HALEY its Seba I'm at 23 and girlfriend there are some fine ass men in here. Get your cute little Grammy award winning ass down here and party with us. Everyone is here. Come Hales its Saturday night. Oh use the back door its paparazzi central."

Haley chuckled as she walked into her private bathroom. Seba was a party animal and usually the one that she hung out with on the weekends. He was her personal hair stylist and had been part of "her entourage" as he liked to call everyone that work for her, from the beginning. Haley adored him and usually would have run out the door to meet him but for some reason she didn't want too. The last thing she wanted to do was to spend a night at some club. She ran the water in her enormous white marble tub and waited for it to fill. She poured some lavender oil that was in a large crystal decanter, into the water, and waited for the tub to be filled. When it finally was she climbed into it. She leaned her head back against the tub and sighed. She had so much tension in her body. She could feel it. Her life was getting to stressful she needed a relief. The massage, that she had had earlier that day, had helped for a bit but the tension was back again. Everything was piling up and the fact that she hadn't been able to write a song in the last three months was really bothering her, that had never happen to her before. She hoped that it was just stress, and after she took a break her creative juices would start flowing again, but she couldn't help wondering what would happen if the break didn't help. She didn't want to even think about that. It was just stress and once she had a much needed vacation everything would go back to normal. As for the tension in her body it was always there. It wasn't easy being Haley James, everyone always expected so much from her and she always expected so much from herself. And ever so often it got to be too much; she wouldn't be human if it didn't. Usually a hot bath always did the trick. All the tension that accumulated throughout the day usually flew out of her body the minute she got into her tub. There was something so soothing about a hot bath. Haley loved the way the hot water mixed with lavender oil felt against her skin. Usually she enjoyed her bath but tonight it wasn't doing the job. She still felt tense, and she had a feeling that no matter how long she soaked, the tension wouldn't be leaving her body anytime soon. Nothing was going to help except one thing. She knew that she would be taking a huge risk if she picked up the phone, so she tried to put the thought out of her mind. She closed her eyes and tried once again to relax but a few minutes later the stress was still there. She knew what she needed, what she craved. She could deny it as much as she wanted too, but the longing would still be there.

She got out of the tub, grabbed one of the big, fluffy towels and began to dry herself off. If Peyton knew what she was planning to do she would kill her. She had made her promise months earlier that she would stop. She knew it was a huge risk, but she didn't care. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body. She had needs too; just because she was a star it didn't mean she didn't have needs. She walked to the living room and grabbed her cell phone. Before she could changed her mind she pressed the number 2 followed by 9 and frowned when she heard the voice on the other end say hello, she had hoped he wouldn't answer, but she had known he would. "Twenty minutes." Was all she said. She put her cell phone back down on the table and let the towel drop onto the floor. Humming softly to herself she walked through living back to her bedroom and into the back of her walk in closet, were a lingerie was hung. She ran her hands through the dozen or so robes that were hanging on silk hangers. They were all the same, except for the colors. Long, sheer, and airy. She had had them especially made for her in Paris. She opened the drawers of her bureau and began to look through all her lingerie that had been neatly folded. "What shall it be?" She asked herself. She closed the drawers and walked back over to the rack that held the sheer robes. She began to hum softly again as she took out two robes one in lilac the other in blue. After a few minutes she put the blue robe back on the rail and slipped on the lilac one. She walked in front of a long mirror on the other end of the closet and stared at her reflection. She unpinned her hair and let it fall around her shoulder. She smiled as she looked at herself from top to bottom. She wondered what her fans would say if they saw America's Sweetheart looking so whorish. The robe left little to the imagination, through the sheer material one could see her hard nipples practically poking through the material. She walked back to her bedroom and sat at her vanity table. She took off her diamond earrings off and put them into a wooden jewelry case, that her mother had given her when she turned fourteen. She smiled as she remembered that particular birthday. The balloons that Brooke and Peyton had surprised her with that morning, and the homemade chocolate cake her mother had made her. Life had been so much simpler back then and now everything was so much more complicated. She ran her sterling silver brush through her hair and added some clear lip gloss to her lips. She looked at the clock on her night stand and smiled. She walked out of the bedroom and made her way back to the living room. She was just about to sit down on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring.

She waited a few minutes and the bell rang again. "He's anxious." She said out loud and smiled as she walked to the door and she opened it. Standing on the doorway with a huge grin on his face was Drake Lancaster.

"I knew you'd call." He said in a smug voice as he walked passed her and sat down on her couch. Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh why had she called him? Why couldn't Nick be in town?" she asked herself. She put on a fake smile on her face and took his coat he handed her and draped it over a chair.

"You know Haley I should be mad at you but I'm not. I got over it, I forgave you."

Haley looked at him questionably and asked him "For what?"

"Last night! God Haley how could you forget. My party at Nobu? Fifty of my closets friends celebrating my photo spread. The seven page layout in Maxim? I'm the new Ralph Lauren model. I left you a message and you're personal assistant said you might show up. How can you not remember?" He said in a hurt voice.

Haley stared at the man in front of him. He was such a baby. There was no doubt in her mind that he was good looking. 6'2, built like a god, blond hair, green eyes he defiantly was hot. But he had the one quality in a man that Haley hated, he was an egotistical bastard, who thought the whole world should stop whatever they were doing and fawn over him. But it didn't matter to her though, he was good in the one thing Haley used him for and then when it was over she dismissed him till the next time.

"Drink." She asked him in hopes of changing the subject.

"Yeah why the hell not. Shit I got the job so we should celebrate babe. You know what I like." He told her as he sat on one of her couches and put his feet up on her antique coffee table. Haley cringed as she watched him.

"Actually I don't know what you like to drink; I have wine, beer, or perhaps something stronger."

"Babe how many times do I have to tell you? Absolute with a twist. That's all I drink."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar. She poured herself a brandy and then proceeded to make him his drink. She walked back to him and handed him the glass. He gulped it down and she did the same. She grabbed his glass and set it down next to hers, on the table. The she extended her hand to him and said "Come on."

He accepted it and stood up. He followed her down the long corridor into one of the many guest rooms her apartment had. The minute they reached the room, Haley flip on the light. She led him into the middle of the room and sat herself down on the large, queen size bed.

"Take your clothes off." Haley said in a husky voice. Drake stood in front of her not moving an inch. He gave her a small smile and waited to see her reaction.

"Now" she said in a more aggressive voice.

He began to unbutton his shirt while Haley watched him. He was slow at first; never taking his eyes off her, then he increased his pace. He licked his lips in anticipation. It had been five months since the last time she had called him; but he had waited, because he knew the phone would eventually ring. He never called her. He always followed her rules, no matter how much he had wanted too he never picked up the phone and called her, he just waited. And now he would make her wait. If Haley James wanted him she would have to come to him not the other way around. It was time to turn the table on her for a change. He knew she wanted him he could tell by the way she was looking at him, by the sound of her voice on the phone, but he didn't care. He was tired of always playing the game her way and being her pawn. Haley knew what he was thinking; she could tell by the way she was staring at her. He wanted to control her but it wouldn't happen. He wasn't the first to try it but he would be like the others and fail. She had sensed it when he had come into her apartment and berated her for not showing up at the party for his layout. She stood up and walked up to him. She would take the first step, and let him think that he had won, but by the end of the night he would be the one begging her. It was game one that she had perfected throughout the years and one she never lost. She didn't care. Drake was just another guy on her long list. There was nothing special about him. He was there to do one thing and one thing only. She decided to take charge of the situation and began to unbuckle his belt. She unsnapped the buttons and unzipped his pants part of the way. She then took her hand and put it inside his boxers and slowly stroked his penis.

"Drake…" she whispered. "Don't play games with me. You know the deal. I can call someone else if I need to so follow the rules or get out. So what's it going to be are you going to be a good boy and follow the rules or not?"

Drake closed his eyes as Haley continued to stroke him. "I'll follow the rules." He answered her

"Good!" Haley answered back. "Now let's quit wasting time and do what we're good at."

She took her hand out of the pants and sat down on the bed and waited. Drake looked at her and then proceeded to take off the rest of his clothes, while Haley watched him. When he was finally naked he walked to her and waited for her next move.

"I see you've been working out. You look good." She said as she stood up and kissed his chest. "Are you ready for me? Actually the question is can you handle me?" she as she slipped off the robe off and it fell onto the floor.

Drake's eyes open wide as he took her in. He stared at her body from head to toe. She was perfection, no matter how many times he had seen her naked it always amazed him how amazing her body was. Their eyes locked as Haley grazed his semi erected penis with her hand once again. She loved the feel of it, the silkiness of the skin. He moaned as her hand caressed it turning it hard.

"Haley…" he drew a sharp breath. He stared deep into her eyes and felt a shiver rise throughout his body. Her eyes, when he stared at them they frighten him. No matter how many times they were together they were always the same, cold, dark, and frighlnlyt distant. As if she sensed his thoughts she gave him a warm smiled and grabbed his hand. "Come on it's been a while. "

She pulled him onto the bed and straddled him. She leaned forward and licked his left nipple. Drake moaned as her mouth began to suckle it. Her teeth closed around the nipple and she nipped it gently. She moved to the other one and did the same thing. Drake held his breath as she rubbed herself onto him. She was slowly driving him crazy. "Kiss me." He asked her. She leaned closer to him again and softly whispered "You know the rules Drake we don't kiss, we just fuck, and you know that."

Drake lifted himself off the bed and began to massage her breast. He leaned his head forward and took one of them in his mouth. He licked it slowly as he heard her moan. In one swift motion he had her on the bed and he was now on top of her. He began to kiss her neck and slowly made his way to her other breast. He slid a finger inside her, she was wet.

"That feels good. You know what I like. Too bad for you though, if you hadn't broken my rule you would have had the privilege of having me taste you." She felt him try to sit up as he heard her words but Haley pushed him back down onto the mattress. "I know you're surprised, I very rarely do it. But tonight I wanted too. I wanted to feel you inside my mouth, to taste you. I wanted you to feel the kind of pleasure that you make me feel, but you broke the rules."

She started to slide down towards his cock as she felt Drake holding his breath. "Haley please." She heard him say.

"Now its Haley please. I don't know Drake if I should. But…"

"Haley."

She smiled and sank to her knees, and slowly began to lick his cock from top to bottom. She was teasing him, she knew what he wanted her to do, and she also knew he was afraid she would stop if he told her. She swirled her tongue on the tip and she felt his body grow tense. She knew he was on the brink and if she took it all in her mouth, he would cum. But that wasn't what she wanted, she wanted him to be close to the edge but not go over it until she let him. It was all about control, and power to Haley, she liked him to feel like he was in control of the situation, when in reality she was. She liked knowing that she could pull away right when he was about to cum and there was nothing he would be able to do about it. She continued to lick him, and then with her left had she gently tugged his balls. "Oh god." She heard him say. She could feel his frustration and she knew that it was taking all his will power not to cum. She was more than ready too. She reached over to the night stand next to the bed and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. She ripped open the foil and slid the condom on him.

It was finally time. She needed him to be inside her, to make all the tension in her body go away.

Drake bit his lips; he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was just about to grab her, when she sank onto him and began to ride him. She was in her own world as she found her rhythm. Drake tried to put his hands around her waist but Haley pushed them off her.

"Don't touch me. "She hissed. She didn't want to be touched, she didn't need it. It wasn't about making love or connecting with another person, to her it was just about achieving release. She felt herself on the brink, and she began to ride him at a fast and furious pace, letting herself go. She threw

her head back and closed her eyes as she sighed a wave of pleasure spread throughout her body. She felt all the tension disappear. She felt Drake shudder as his own release came. She felt better, this had been what she needed, a nice fuck had done the job. She felt rejuvenated, it took her a few seconds but she finally caught her breath. Drake lay on the bed watching her as she got off the bed. He had a huge grin plastered on his face

"How was that baby?" he asked her.

"Great! I feel so much better."

He sat up on his elbows and watched as she walked briskly towards the door. "Hey baby where are you going? Come back to bed, if you thought that was great wait till you see what I have planned for us next."

Haley gave him a sweet smile. "That's nice but no thanks. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'm going to bed. You know the way out. Enjoy your party and congrats on the photo shoot. I'll call you soon."

"Are you kidding me? You're kicking me out?"

"Drake come on." Haley said as she reached for the door handle. "You know how this works."

"You bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You hear me, you bitch. You think you can get away with your sick, mind control games."

Haley was stunned and felt anger start to rise throughout her body. "How dare you? Listen you stupid ass, nobody forced you here. You know what this is like, this isn't the first time. This is just a fuck nothing more, nothing less. There are no strings attached, no cuddling, no kissing. This is all about me and me alone. None of the other guys have ever had a problem with it, so why are you all of sudden asking for more. Nothings changed, well except the fact that I'm deleting your ass out of my cell phone."

"Do whatever you want, I don't give a shit. You think you're hot shit because you're Haley James, well I have news for you, you're not. You're like all the other bitchs out there, except you've got a couple of Grammies under your belt and live in this place all alone. Do you realize that you have no one? Doesn't that fucking bother you? Of course not because who would want to be with some heartless, cold bitch? But on the other hand I wonder what would happen if the tabloids knew what kind of a sex freak you are. America's sweetheart has men come to her house, where she proceeds to fuck them and then throws them out on to the street…"

Haley started to laugh. "Oh god please do, go to the tabloids, it might give you a few more minutes of fame then your stupid little photo shoot. Do you really think anyone would believe you? I mean come on Drake look at me and look at you. You're nothing, you're just some stupid model that might get lucky and score another layout. Do you actually think that you're going to become something special? And do you think I'm stupid. I picked you, I picked you out of a room full of guys because you were hot, but because you are also a nobody. I'm careful; you see I know you're type. You grew up in some boring town in the Midwest and you had big dreams to make yourself into a star. You're just like the other guys I fuck. So here's the gist of it, because frankly I've gotten bored with this conversation. You're going to get up from that bed and leave. You're going to go to your pathetic party and you're never going to mention anything about me, to anyone, because if you do I will destroy you. You're right I am America's sweetheart, but I also have a lot of power in this town. All it would take would be one phone call and bye bye Ralph Lauren. Every door in New York and California will be close to you, and your ass would be on a plane to your boring, Midwestern town so fast it would make your head spin."

Drake was speechless. Nothing was coming out of his mouth. He watched as Haley gave him a sweet smile and began to walk out the door again. "Oh one more thing Drake, if you didn't understand what I just said and you actually decide to go to the tabloids, I have a team of lawyers on retainer who would sue your stupid ass for all the money that you don't have. Now have a nice night and get out of my house."

Forty minutes later….

Why did she care what he thought of her? Why was she letting him get to her? Haley leaned her head back against the tub and closed her eyes. She felt the tears slowly start to fall. His words had hit her hard. She didn't know what was going on with her, and why she cared what some stupid model thought. She was Haley James after all. She had it all, a successful career, more money than she could ever spend, good friends; she had the world at her feet. Anything she wanted she could have all she had to do was pick up her phone. Life was great, actually it was better than great it was fucking wonderful. For the next few weeks, even months, if she chose too, she was free to do and go anywhere she wanted too. For the first time in a long time she had no responsibilities or commitments to full field. She grabbed a washcloth lathered it up with soap. Nothing he had said matter, he didn't know her or who she really was. Haley kept repeating that to herself as washed every inch of her skin. She wanted him off her; she wanted to forget him and his stupid words. She was determine to forget the last few hours that she had spent with him. He was a nobody, another notch on her belt. The tears kept flowing as she furiously scrubbed her body. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't forget his words. They had stunned and had made all the tension return. She was miserable, there was no use in deny it because it was the truth. She was tired, lonely, and miserable. She grabbed her cell phone and pressed the number three. She knew what she needed and who could give it to her. She smiled when she heard the voice on the other end say

"Talk to me."

"Pack you're bags baby we're going on a trip."


	4. Sunday Dinner

Authors note: Hey guys first off I can't believe I only have three chapters and I hit 107 reviews. I was in a chat the other night and no one knew I was Kaos and people started talking about my latest chapter of A woman's worth and about Unbreakable. I was floored, I couldn't believe that so many people read both my stories. So I want to say thanks. The next chapter of A woman's worth is coming right up though you guys were slacking on the reviews LOL. Soooo as always I dedicate each of my chapter to someone and I'm going to do the same here. I know a lot of people are expecting me to flip out and put a certain um well lets just say people are expecting something and I'm not going to do it. BUT I am going to dedicate this chapter to Sam! Who is so brave, who posted a compelling and emotional post on my board. And to Cathy who was also brave and her shared a horrific experience with thousands of people. Both these women are a lot stronger than me, because I still have a hard time talking about mine. I was stunned into silence yesterday which is weird because I have a huge mouth. But I do stand up for people who I care about and Cathy Bravo girlie. Bravo and the gods of Chanel, Dolce, and Ellie Sabb are right there with me. And Sam love you girl. So with that said if you want to know more look on the board and leave Sam and Cathy a note. Now onto to the questions. Ladies I'm setting it up. Nathan and Haley will meet soon just keep reading. As for Brucas I actually think Brucas will meet before Naley or do they actually know each other from the past….LOL… Tons of clues just like in AWW. Read, think about it, and leave me a review. The more reviews the faster I will write AWW so I can update this story again. I will say one thing though the next chapter Haley meets Mama Scott who makes her an offer she might not be able to refuse… so enjoy. And Cathy think season finale, fluffy robes, champagne. Laters as Jessi and Mandy say…. KAOS

Chapter 4

Sunday Dinner

"I'm not sure this is the type of house I could live in. It's kind of small." Hillarie Collingsworth said as she impatiently tapped her Chanel clad foot on the grass. She lifted up her arm and looked at the Cartier watch on her wrist. And let out a huge sigh." André I told you what I wanted, I gave you my specifications. I really don't have time for this, you know that I spend my weekends riding and entertaining. I have to be in London in the morning and well this was a complete waste of time. " She told her the short man standing next to her.

"But Cherie this is the property, the one that everyone from the city is going to be dying for. It's not even on the market yet but I've been getting phone calls about it. You said you wanted a showplace, a place that was historical, that everyone would envy you for, well this is it. Look at it, how can you not love it? And the name Vanishing Brook, I mean could you just die?" Andre reached into the inside pocket of his white suit and took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. It was a hot day despite the fact that it was October and he had been running all over town on his only day off, he was exhausted. So far the English bitch, as he had nicknamed her after she turned down one of the best properties he was showing, had found fault with every house he had shown her. They were either too small, or not opulent enough, or the lighting was off, if he heard that the only good place to find a large house fit for entertaining was obviously in England one more time, he was going to kick her British ass back there himself.

"Yes I know, it's um lovely for a cottage…but it's certainly not a showplace and it's certainly too small for our first house. This house reminds me of a cottage in back of my parents summer house, where the staff lives I cannot live somewhere like that, what would my mother say?"

"A cottage, Darling you can't be serious. It has 5 bedrooms, four full baths, not to mention two half bathrooms, an enormous living room, a solarium, walk in closets, a huge playroom, fireplaces in every room, and hello, the original wood from the 1800's. I cannot believe you don't love it. The lake, the terraces, the amazing lawn this house is screaming newlyweds. Frankly I'm a little bit hurt, I convince the owners to let me show it to you before anyone else…I mean I am the Andre the real estate guru of Greenwich, Connecticut. The only reason that I took you on as a client is because of your close, personal relationship with the Calhoun's, maybe we're not the right fit. I could give you the name of other realtors that um might be a bit more careful finding you a cottage that mummy would approve off." He answered her in a haughty tone. That should put the bitch in her place. Who the hell did she think she was talking too? It wasn't like he needed the commission, he was doing this more as a favor, the Calhoun's were good clients, and friends. God only knew why they were friends with the English bitch. She was certainly well dressed and her fiancée what little he saw off him, did look like he did belong, despite the fact that he barely mumbled two words to him. He drove a Jaguar but then again he learn a long time ago that it didn't matter what designer clothes they wore, or what car they drove some people just didn't have any class, and Hillarie Collingsworth certainly didn't have any. Oh god why were the yuppies moving into Greenwich, if he showed another newly rich couple city couple their dream house, and heard how they wanted to get out of the city and raise a family he was going to throw up all over his Italian loafers.

"Oh no sweetie I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, we don't want to lose you, you were highly recommended, and it is a lovely house. On six acres, and it does have the barn that can fit 12 horses, and the circular stone driveway, those are of course a plus in my book…" she answered him in a sugary voice.

"And don't forget the school district the house is located in one of the best school systems in the country." Andre Van Adams began to perk up, perhaps a sale was still possible, if he could bang this one out he would be able to take the summer off and go to the south of France with Clay his latest boy toy.

"Yes that too, but darling that really doesn't matter we aren't planning on having any children, we're not the type, we don't like children. Look the bottom line is that Nathan's mother is one of the biggest pillars in Greenwich society and well we are planning to do a lot of entertaining in this town. I plan to join a lot of boards, and the clubs. So my house needs to be my calling card. I want it huge, no I want a monster house, lots of rooms, big and airy. I'm going to need at least ten bedrooms, plus the master suite and I plan to start buying horses so I need, big, roomy stables and well my future mother in laws house is on at least fourteen acres I want one on twenty."

Andre stared at the blond in front of him with a smirk on his face. Who the hell did this woman think she was? "Well I can get you the house but a property like that is not going to be cheap. Are you sure you can afford it? I mean foreclosure is frowned upon in this town."

Hillarie stared at the short, stout little man in front of her and coldly replied. "Money is no object, it will be my mother in law's wedding gift.. I mean I am marrying Nathan Scott, the vice president of Illusions cosmetics, her heir. Have you heard of it?"

Andre felt the blood drain from his face, and waited for the ground to swallow him up. "Nathan your fiancé is Karen Hargrove's son. The Karen Hargrove, who is married to Andrew Hargrove owner of Hargrove Towers in Manhattan?"

"That is correct." Hillarie answered him as she stared into his eyes. One thing that she hated was being treated as if she was a nobody, by a nobody. Andre Van Adams was just a realtor to her, it didn't matter to her that he was one of the top leading realtors on the east coast he was still the help, who needed to be put in his place, she after all was Hillarie Collingsworth daughter of a lord, who was going to marry into one of the wealthiest families in the United States.

Andre couldn't believe that he was showing houses to the future daughter in law of Karen Hargrove. Dollar signs began to flash through his head as he began to gush. "She is an icon in Greenwich, I mean she belongs to the best clubs, she's on practically every fundraising board and she is sweet as pie and one of the best dressed women in the United States. I had no idea. Well my darling you are so right, this house won't do at all not for the future president of Illusions. You are defiantly going to need something bigger, grander. And I so don't think ten bedrooms will do, if you really want to do some entertaining I see at least fifteen at the very least. Now this is what I suggest, I think you should let me take you and Nathan to dinner at this lovely little Bistro on Greenwich Avenue, they hold a table for me, I eat there a lot. I think the three of us should sit down and strategize we can discuss how much entertaining you plan to do and how many bedrooms and oh yes where in Greenwich you want to live because you know that you have to live in the right section in order to be invited into the best parties, not that you'll have a problem after all Karen Hargrove is going to be your mother in law, now where did that rascal of a fiancé of yours go? Where has he run off to? Does he like French food? Oh my word it's hot, I need to sit down." The realtor began to furiously fan himself with the manila folder in his hand. He couldn't believe who the stuck up rich, English bitch, as he called her to his partner earlier that morning was marrying. This would be the biggest coo in real estate history; he held his breath thinking of the commission he would make not to mention the recognition and the introduction to the Hargrove's. He had been dying to meet them since they bought a place a few years back. He had it on good authority that Karen Hargrove loved to buy real estate and if she liked the property that he would find for her daughter in law well there was a chance he could steal her from Rachel Hart, his biggest rival. Oh it was shaping up to be a nice day after all.

"Um I don't know where Nathan went." Hillarie said as she began to look around for him. "You know what he probably went to the car to call the office, he's a workaholic, why don't you take me through the house again and I can point out what we're looking for. I mean it's not the right house for us but it's a good enough visual aide so that you can get an idea on the type of house that I want. And then we'll have some dinner. Is the restaurant any good?"

"Good it's the best of the best. And walking through the house, that sounds divine, Hillarie darling I just knew the minute you called we were going to be the very best of friends, now lets go inside and you can show me what you have mind. You're fiancé is so yummy by the way, you're one lucky girl. When you move to Greenwich I'll have you over to my house for brunch, you have to take a look at my English roses, I've won awards for them. Do you garden?" Andre asked her as he led her back towards the house.

Nathan watched them from his car. He let out a long sigh and hoped that they would take their time. If he walked through another house with them he would scream. What the hell was he doing in Greenwich, Connecticut looking at houses? He didn't want to move out of the city and into the suburbs. He wasn't the suburbia type; to him the suburbs represented a white picket fence, a big house with shutters, a dog sleeping on the steps, a pregnant wife wearing the top of her husbands flannel pjs, while the husband wears the bottoms with shear ling slip on slippers, drinking decaf in their yellow kitchen. Kids running all over the place, legos strewn on the floor and newspapers all over the kitchen table, basically living a life of chaos and Nathan wanted none of it. He knew that Hillarie didn't want children, that she had other ideas what type of life they should have in Greenwich, a lavish lifestyle filled with parties and society. But that wasn't him either. All he wanted was to stay in New York and work. Live in his apartment, play ball with his brother and have coffee at Starbucks while he read his the New York Times. Nathan didn't want to change anything about his life, so what the hell was he doing in Greenwich then? Why had he agreed to look at Estates as Hillarie called the houses they had looked at?

There was no way he was moving into any of the one's they had looked at, they all looked like mausoleums and besides he wasn't moving to Greenwich it was way too close to his mother, the last person he wanted to so see at the moment. He leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. The suburbs unnerved him and the fact that he was on his mothers turf made it worse. They were currently not speaking actually he wasn't speaking to her, she was to him. And it was all due to Haley James. He groaned to himself as the named flashed in his head. What was his mother thinking; she was so wrong for their products? And why had she turned down his campaign, he couldn't believe that? That's what bothered him the most, the hours he had spent putting together a multi million dollar campaign and the way she had dismissed it. Like it was nothing. That thought was what was keeping him up at night. He closed his eyes and decided to take a nap maybe that would relax him and maybe he would be able to stop thinking about work; it had been a long and tiring day. A rest sounded perfect. He was just about to fall asleep when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the caller id and groaned. "LUCAS." He said out loud. He flipped the phone open and grumbled a hello.

"Okay now am I a bad guy because I want to be alone, I mean I let her spend the night, the night ends in the morning in my book. The sun goes up you grab your clothes and your purse and hit the road. Luke needs his morning coffee, New York Times, and peace and quiet before I go to moms later. By the way you want me to pick you up or are you going to pick me up? She is actually cooking. She called me this morning and told me she was making our favorites and to make sure we brought our laundry. So what time? Man I can smell the fried chicken all the way down here."

"Not going." Nathan answered him in a grumpy voice.

"Oh hell no Nate, you know the rule come hell or high water we do not miss Sunday Dinner. Mom will hunt your ass down and kill you."

"Don't care."

"Oh god Nathan you're still not sulking like a little bitch over the whole Haley James thing are you? Let it go already there'll be other deals. God Nathan is your whole life just work, you so need to get a life. Look I'll meet you on 23rd and fifth let's get some coffee, we'll talk it out and go to moms. Give me five. I have to grab my laundry."

"I can't!"

"Nathan come on think of Charlotte…"

"Ugh low blow asshole. I can't meet you because I'm in Greenwich with Hillarie…"

"Oh hell no! You are not bringing the queen of ice to mom's she'll have a fit…actually it might be interesting, yes bring her it'll liven up dinner. Its always entertaining watching mom tear Hillarie down. Remember the last time, oh god when Charlie's frog landed on her lap. She screamed bloody murder and before you say anything you were laughing too."

"Shut up Luke, I'm not in the mood and hell no I'm not bringing her to dinner and yes I'm going but not for mom, for Charlie. Now go get your car, and come get me. I'm bored out of my skull."

"Well of course you are you're in suburbia with Hillarie of course you're bored. What the hell are you doing there anyway? She's not trying to get mom to sponsor her at that riding club with all those snotty ass women that mom despises oh god dinner is going to be great tonight, nice and lively. Damn Andy's going to be so pissed off he missed it."

Nathan rolled his eyes before he answered his brother was going to have a field day with this one. "Looking at houses."

"Houses for who? Oh god is she leaving New York and you for good?"

"Shut up ass! She wanted to check out some properties and she dragged me down here…I'm at Vanishing Brook which apparently is the hottest house soon to be on the market…"

"OH MY GOD! No way, oh god let me sit down and enjoy this moment. My brother in Greenwich, Connecticut. The land of botox, oh god this is too much. I can't believe it! Please Nate tell me you're not pulling my leg? You living in Greenwich, near mom oh god this is priceless. I can see it now, you and Hillarie hob knobbing with the crème de la crème of Greenwich society. Saturdays spent at the stables instead of the basketball hoop, Sunday brunches, you playing polo, smoking a pipe. Mom fussing all over you, you commuting everyday oh god this is too much for me to handle. Oh god Mom's going to have a fit, she hates all the snobby people like Hillarie, can you imagine Hillarie with mom's friends. Oh Hillarie and her snobby riding friends with moms fundraising crew and the working mothers? Oh god be still my heart, Mom is going to have a cow, the only reason she lives in Greenwich is because of Charlie. And she loves being different than everyone else, she'll be so pissed if her friends find out her daughter in law is a pompous ass. "

"Thanks a lot Luke. I need your support not your ridicule. Besides, I'm not moving to Greenwich Luke. I'm just buying time."

"Okay confused so if you're just buying time then why the hell are you spending a perfectly good Sunday afternoon looking at over price mansions near mom?"

"Because Sherlock I'm buying my time. Hillarie wants the perfect house and the toad …"

"The toad oh god who is the toad? Is it her brother?"

"Luke stop that family is going to be my family pretty soon, be nice."

"The toad Nathan, who is the toad?"

"You know that little guy in Will and Grace, the one who is always competing with Karen; he has all the rings on his fingers and talks with a southern accent…."

"Oh god …Don't even tell me…"

"Yep that's our realtor, the toad. But I've been watching the two of them together and he'll be sick of her by the end of the day and so will she. She'll never find what she wants, and by the time we're married I'll talk her into staying the city and buying a small house in the Hamptoms instead and everyone will win. I'll stay in the city and she'll have a house in Long Island"

"Not a real good way to start a marriage asshole. Look why don't you just not marry her and let me hook you up with this blond oh god I banged her sister the other day and her ass, Nathan it was perfection. Think about it we could have a hell of a party."

"I'm marrying Hillarie and you better get use to her because in a few months she is going to be a member of our family…"

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Nathan was just about to answer when he heard a knock on the car window. He looked up and came face to face with a beaming Hillarie and the toad.

"Hold on dick wad."

Nathan lowered the car window and before he could utter a word Hillarie started talking.

"Darling, Andre is a god send; he is going to find us the perfect house. When I get back from England we're going to start house hunting, we're even going to go on a helicopter. It might take some time but we are both determined to find the perfect abode for us. Now he is being a sweetheart and is taking us to dinner…"

"I can't." Nathan answered quickly, the thought of spending any more time with Andre made his skin crawl. He had been giving him the most peculiar looks all day, Nathan could have sworn he was checking him out.

"Why not darling? We're not going back to the city right now are we?" she asked him in a baby voice that Nathan hated.

"Um no its Sunday I'm due at my mother's…"

Hillarie perked up. "Oh I thought you weren't going but I'm glad you are. This would be the perfect time to tell her we're about to be neighbors and to talk about the wedding…"

"Yeah maybe we'll ask her to dinner when you get back from London, you know that Sundays are special to her, besides I know you'd rather go the dinner with Andre and talk about our house…"

"Yes you're right …"

"But of course I'm right, now drop me off at moms and you take the car. I'll hitch a ride with Luke later."

"Are you sure you don't want to come, we're going to talk about the gardens."

"Um as much as I would enjoy it you know mom's rule…"

"Come hell or high water Mummy Scotts motto. I'll be back late and well I have to pack still so I'll leave your car in the garage. I'll see you in two weeks and we'll talk about the wedding… I'm sure I can persuade mother to let us get married here instead of England." she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yep two weeks. And we'll talk." Nathan answered as he picked up his phone, and put it to his ear. He heard Lucas' laughter. "Shut up Luke." was all he said. The last thing he wanted was to hear Luke mouth off about Hillarie. "Just get your ass down here I'll meet you at mom's in an hour asshole don't be late."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So is the chicken crispy enough for you guys?" Karen Scott asked her children with a big smile on her face. It was Sunday, her favorite day of the week, the one day in which all of her children were under her roof.

"It's perfect mom thanks."

"Yeah mommy, thank you."

"And the potatoes do they have enough lumps in them Luke."

"Yep! Mom I can't believe you cooked all this. It's been a long time since you've cooked."

"Hey I helped too." A little voice whined.

"I know, I know and I think that's why it tastes better than ever. I can't remember the last time you made this for us mom, what's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion I just wanted to do something nice for my family, can't I do something nice, why do I have to have reason. Marguerite is on vacation and since it's been a while since I cooked I thought what the hell a nice home cooked meal for the kids that would be nice instead of take out. I also made double, double chocolate cake your favorite Nathan."

"Thanks." Nathan grumbled as he played with his potatoes. Lucas glanced at his brother, he knew Nathan was mad and he knew that he was also very hard headed, he also knew his mother and he could guarantee that this was not going to end well. He looked down at his food as a grin spread across his face, it would be a battle that he wasn't going to miss.

"You've barely touched your dinner don't you like it sweetheart, it's one of you favorites."

"Hillarie put me on cholesterol free diet so this doesn't fit the menu plan but the water is really good. I'm sorry you went through all that trouble for me."

Karen Hargrove rolled her eyes, he was mad at her, she could tell. He had barely said two words to her all night; actually he had barely said anything to her all week. Ever since he found out about Haley James he had been treating her as if she was a pariah and she wasn't sure just how much more she could take. Nathan had always been stubborn as a mule, and Karen knew he wasn't going to let it go. She took a deep breath and decided to be as pleasant as she could be and not lose it. It was after all Sunday and Charlotte, her daughter with her second husband, loved having both her big brothers around. Sundays were usually so pleasant and she hated it when they ended but on this particular Sunday she couldn't wait for them both to leave. Despite the fact that her gut told her to stay quiet, Karen couldn't.

"So Nathan, cholesterol free diet, huh. How nice of Hillarie to care about your health so much. I know how hard it must be for you to give up all you're favorites. So how is Hillarie these days?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow; he knew how much his mother disliked Hillarie she must be really desperate for him to talk to her for her to ask.

"Good" he grunted.

"That's great. So boys what did you two do today? Did you two play basketball?"

"Nope Nathan was too busy house hunting."

Nathan gave his brother the evil eye. And hoped to god he wouldn't open his mouth.

"House hunting, really?" Karen asked him in a surprised voice. "Are you moving? I thought you loved your apartment."

Before Nathan could answer Lucas beat him to it. "Yeah he's moving, Hillarie has him so pussy whipped that she is making him look at houses all over Greenwich, so mom get ready she is going to be your neighbor."

Karen was stunned into utter silence. She closed her eyes and opened them back up quickly hoping that she had heard wrong. The dining room was silent, no one spoke. Nathan eyes kept staring at his plate, he didn't dare look up, he could feel his mother's eyes on him. Lucas smiled and looked at his mother, but the smile quickly faded away when his mother gave him the death stare. He knew he had to do something and he had to do it fast.

"So um Charlie what's going on in school?" Luke asked his little sister. "Anything fun going on shortie?"

Charlie looked up at her brother and smiled at him. "Well we're going to be making this huge Thanksgiving meal. All the moms are going to come and we're going to cook it. Mommy is going to make the turkey and the pumpkin pie and then later after it's all done all the daddies and the rest of our families are going to come and eat it with us. I've been helping mommy plan it. Luke, Nate can you guys come too?"

"Of course I will." Replied Luke." I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything."

"Me too." Nathan answered. "But I wouldn't count on mom coming she'll be too busy with her new project to help with the dinner. I think Andy will take over for her like usual."

Charlie's smiled faded away and a tear began to fall down her face. Luke was stunned he stood up and walked over to his baby sister and knelt down next to her.

"MOMMY, you promised me. All the moms are going to be there. You said you would, that you already put it in you're palm. Mommy you promised. You missed the mommy tea and you promised me you wouldn't miss anything else." Charlie screamed.

Karen stood up and walked over to her daughter and picked her up. Charlie put her head on her mothers shoulder and began to quiet down as her mother whispered soothing words into her ears. Nathan watched the scene unfold before him. He felt horrible. He couldn't believe what he had just done. Lucas looked like he was going to punch him and Nathan wished he would. He deserved it.

Karen handed Charlie over to Lucas. "Luke take your sister into the family room and turn on some cartoons."

"Yes mom." Lucas answered his mother.

"Oh and stop in the kitchen, Charlie can have her cake in the family room tonight."

"Oh thank you mommy, thank you. What a treat, you never let me eat in the family room."

"There you go short stuff, and you're favorite brother will watch TV with you."

"Oh no you won't!" Karen exclaimed. "I want you back here Lucas Eugene. I want to talk to you and Nathan."

Lucas didn't dare argue with his mother. He left the room with Charlie and a few minutes later he was back. He sat down next to his mother and watched as she paced the floor.

"Nathan." She said. "What you just did was horrible. You not only hurt me by your words but you hurt your sister…"

"Mom I didn't…" Nathan interrupted.

"SHUT UP!" Karen screamed. "You hurt her there is no excuse or I'm sorry's. You hurt an innocent six year old and I am so ashamed of you. What kind of man did I raise?"

"Mom …' Lucas began to say.

"Shut up Lucas! And I want both of you to listen to me and listen to me very carefully. I love you both. For years I shielded you away from any hurt, or unpleasantness. I have sacrificed, and I have raised both of you to be decent human beings but today it is so clear to me that I have failed both of you…"

"Mom…"

"Let me finish Luke. Nathan I love you. I want you to know that, but I don't know you anymore. You have turned into someone I don't even want to know, into someone who only cares about work and money. For the last few months I have asked myself what happened to you? What did I do wrong? And why are you with that woman…"

"That woman has a name Mother, and her name is Hillarie. She is going to be my wife soon…"

"What? Excuse me! Are you out of you fucking mind."

"Mom…"

"No! I won't allow it. You cannot marry her. You're already screwed up she'll just screw you up more. Marriage to that cold, unfeeling woman. What the hell are you thinking?"

"I love her mom."

"No you don't! You don't love her. You can't! She is so cold, so calculating. How could you marry her? Listen to me son; don't make a mistake because it won't end well. She isn't right for you."

"How do you know? You have never even given her a chance…"

"I've given her plenty. I have kept my mouth shut! I said nothing as she insulted my choices, my friends, my husband. But when she called Charlie YOUR SISTER a brat I had to put her in her place. "

"She didn't mean it… the frog landed in her lap…"

"NATHAN my god are you really that pussy whipped."

"Oh god!" Lucas said as he started laughing.

"Luke shut up, trust me I haven't gotten to you yet but I will. Nathan listen to me, I'm older, I've been through hell and back. I know a thing or two about marriage. You can't marry her. You need to marry someone who has sex appeal, who isn't cold and unfeeling. You can't even joke with her. Do you even laugh with her? She isn't right for you actually I don't think she is right for anyone. Look one of the best things about my marriage to Andy is that we have fun. We don't want to get out of bed in the morning. Despite the fact that we've been together for years and we have a daughter he still pinches my ass on a regular basis. We have sex at least six times a week. We love each other and we don't care who knows it. Can you honestly say the same thing about Hillarie?"

"Mom first off and I think Luke will agree with me on this one, way too much information. So did not need to know about your sex life with Andy. And not everyone wants what you have, everyone is different. Hillarie and I are alike, we both value our independence and we have the same goals…"

"You're her meal ticket Nate. Are you that stupid that you can't see that! She doesn't even want children! Oh my god how could you do this to me? That woman in my family oh god. And no babies, I always saw you and Luke with children."

"I don't want children mom you know that. And not to be rude but this isn't any of your business."

"You're right but I actually care about you. I don't want to watch you destroy your life, it would hurt me so much."

"I'm sorry mom but this isn't about you and your feelings. This is my decision and my business."

"Well I for one agree with mom bro!" Lucas said. He had been sitting next to his brother quietly listening to their argument. "I don't think you should marry her."

"Oh great you're putting your two cents in, wonderful."

"Look Nathan you need to go out and have fun. You need to get out of your house, go to clubs, and sleep around!"

"Like you do?" Nathan asked him. "Tell something what was the girls name this morning?"

"Um …"

"I thought so. Don't give me any advice on my life Luke when you live yours like you are still living in a frat house."

"Fuck you Nathan…At least I know how to have fun and I fuck women who actually have vital organs!"

"You asshole." Nathan said to his brother as he stood up from his chair.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?"

The brothers both sat back down in their chairs and stared at their mother. Karen rarely yelled like that but when she did the boys knew that they were going to get it.

"I hate this, I hate what you have become. You Luke you're like some playboy running all over town sleeping with anyone who opens her legs. I'm disgusted. I'm waiting for the day to hear that you have some sort or sexually transmitted disease. Do you have any idea the embarrassment I feel when one of my friends mentions that you've slept with their daughter and haven't called them? Or how I feel when someone faxes me the latest gossip pages and you're name is plastered all over it. I didn't raise you to be this type of person, this man. And Nathan you have become someone who is so heartless. You don't do anything but work and when you don't get your way you deliberately hurt innocent people. I thought I was doing the right thing earlier this year by slowly handing both of you the reigns of my company, my dream but I was wrong. Thank god I caught it in time."

"What do you mean mom?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah what he said." Nathan said as he looked up at his mom.

"I need to spend more time at home with Charlie. I wanted both of you to start making decisions about the company that you are both going to run someday…"

"And we did mom but you didn't like our choices…"

Karen took a deep breath. "You're right I didn't. I didn't like the campaign or the spokes woman. I didn't like it at all."

"I agree with you mom."

"Lucas quit kissing my ass you're still on my shit list. Since this Sunday is already ruined, I'm going to break my rule and talk about work. I want you both to listen to me very carefully and not say a word. Is that understood?" Karen asked them as she narrowed her eyes and stared at her sons.

"Yes mother!" they answered her.

"Good." She replied. "I started this company with barely any capital. I struggled, and I worked like a dog to make it a success while raising both you boys alone and without any money. For years I was married to a selfish man who hurt me in more ways that you can imagine. I sacrificed, I gave up my dreams and I don't regret it because I got both of you out of it. I let him pretend to be this perfect father when he wasn't. I lied to myself, and to you two because I didn't want to ruin this perfect family life, and when it was too much I sent both of you off to boarding school, to shield you away from the monster your father became. But I swore when he died I would show both of you who your mother truly was and I would raise you to be the type of men that I would have liked to have in my life. Today I realize that I have failed but I think I still have time to fix it. With that said I won't be giving up my company to either of you anytime soon and I will not change my mind about Haley James. I picked her and I think she is perfect and I will have her. She represents everything that I hold dear to me. She is Illusions and she is my choice. So now my boys I am giving you both a choice. You have a choice to stay with me, to work alongside me and make this company a bigger success than it already is. You have a choice to learn from me, and to show me that I'm wrong. That you are ready to take over. You have a choice to become the men I hoped I raised. But it's a choice and if you don't want to do it there is the door, I won't force you. You can leave. Or you can stay and respect my choices and watch as Haley James turns Illusions into an international success. So boys' there is the door. Get up and leave or stay. Either way nothing is going to change my mind and I'm going to go ahead with my plans for my company."

Karen waited and watched. She observed Lucas' silly grin and Nathan's scowl. She waited to see what they would do. After a few minutes of no movement she spoke again.

"You both made a good choice. Now I plan to head this campaign myself. Lucas tomorrow I want a meeting with Haley James, and Nathan I want you to redo the budget. Now I want both of you to get into the kitchen and get your dessert and spend some time with Charlie."

"Yes mom." Both boys said as they stood up and walked into the kitchen. Karen rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. Motherhood was never easy no matter what age the children were.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE SAVE OTH

Authors Note

Dear Fans,

Today as I was finishing my latest chapter of Unbreakable and trying to figure out whether to start A woman's worth or wait till the weekend I got a pm from one of my online buddies in regards to the WB merging with UPN. Now due to the fact that Mark Schwan assistant has posted on fan forum that Mark has asked that all the fans vote at the following web site http/www.msnbc. one tree hill, I have decided to post this author's note instead of my latest chapter in hopes that all of my fans who love the show as much as I do. Please take a moment and vote. Think about a TV life without Brucas, Naley, Jeyton and Dan. Oth is the one thing that keeps me sane and I look forward to it every week. Hopefully the web address comes up in this note if not check my board and you can find all the info there. If u are not a member just go into my profile and go to my homepage which will lead you there. All new info in regards to petition and request that Mark has made or will make will be updated the minute we get it. Please vote and please if you write a story please follow my lead and send out an author note so your fans will vote too. Thank you and I will post the updates to both stories this weekend. Thank you, Kaos AKA Jess


	6. The Face of Illusions

Authors note. This chapter was written and changed a million times in the last two weeks. The excitement of the merging of the upn and the wb has taken over my board and cath and I are smack in the middle of collaborating with Fan Forum, so that we can have a season four. The big news is that I think the show will be fine but every member on my board is doing all they can to help that happens. So if you want to help check out and yes we became a domain. LOL and we're about to hit 3,000 any day now. So onto to Unbreakable I want to thank everyone who sends me emails about this story which has become a favorite of mine. It's so different from A Woman's Worth which is still my baby, but planning Haley and Brooke in this one is so much fun. I love the emails but guys I wish you would review. Everyone wants an updated for both stories but where are the reviews? So guys you want to know about Dr. Grant in a woman's worth or you want to know what happens next well review. The more I get the faster I update. Now onto dedication Cheery thanks for betaing and Lac18 thanks for letting me pick your brain. But this is for Bluster who made the best save one tree hill banner in a matter of an hour for the board. Bluster who leaves me long reviews and sends me little messages about me updating Unbreakable this on is for you. So if you read review because I would like to know what you think of the story and the next update will come sooner than you all think let me post a woman's worth first but remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. Kaos…PS: I have to tell everyone that knows Cath knows that her life basically inspires some chapters of both unbreakable and a woman's worth well um let me jus say this morning my mouth dropped and I got a hell of an inspiration from starring and drooling at the picture of her boyfriend who you guys know I have nicknamed the Adonis so if ur friends with Kitty check out her hunny because it will make you ladies say HOLY HOTTNESS and he is a doctor, lucky bitch. You are going to love what I have up my sleeve for Naley! So review.

Chapter 5

The Face of Illusion

"Haley, how could you do this to me, you promised."

"No, she didn't promise you, she promised me Seba, god you're so selfish. I need it more than you do, I mean, its been two weeks since I broke up with Manuel. Come on Haley, you can't do this to me."

"Oh please, shove a sock or whatever you have in your pants right now, which, by the way, isn't working, into your mouth, and shut up. Nobody cares about your love life, look, Haley, you can't leave New York now, I mean, we're in the middle of fashion week, and you can't leave in the middle of fashion week, that's sacrilegious. Hello, Prada, Dolce, Cavallie, Stella. Haley, you can't miss Stella, I mean, its Stella, she's amazing, and we love Stella. We're also starting our search for the perfect award season dresses, just in case you get nominated, which you so will. Besides, we have never missed fashion week, it's our favorite time of year, the fashion, the parties, the celebrities, Haley, you can't go to Tree Hill now!"

"Yeah Haley, you can't, you promise to take me to Jay-Z's bash tomorrow night…"

"As if bitch, she didn't promise you, she promised me…"

"Listen Seba, obviously turning thirty has caused you to become senile otherwise you would have never called me bitch, now where the hell is your curling iron so I can shove it up your ass, or is it already there?"

"Oh no you didn't you fake blond, fake tan, little shit…"

"Hey I'm big where it counts, can you say the same…"

"Oh you son of a bitch…"

"Enough!" Haley said as she threw her hands up in the air. She had been listening to them bitch and bicker for almost two hours and she had finally had enough. "I can't stand it, you're both driving me insane. Now go home, both of you, I'm trying to pack."

"Are you throwing us out?" Dominic said in disbelief. "I mean, Haley, darling, its me, Dominic, you know, the guy you called one night at three in the morning to ask me to find you those boots that you just had to had."

"And its me, Seba, do I need to remind you of the hair disaster of 2001, the frizzes, Dave Letterman, if it wasn't for me millions of people would have seen you with puffy, frizzy hair…"

"Ugh, you two are impossible, emotional blackmail is so not going to work, no, I'm not throwing you out, but if you two don't stop arguing I'm calling Shakespeare in here and he'll deal with both of you." Haley told them both as she walked into her bathroom to change into her favorite pair of jeans and light green cashmere sweater that she had forever. What had possessed her to call them and tell them she was leaving? She had knew the minute she told them she was leaving town, especially during fashion week, they would show up and try to talk her out of it. She should have just waited and left them a message at their apartment when she was in the air. Haley closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she felt a migraine coming on. She ran a hair brush through her hair and dabbed some gloss onto her lips. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and sighed, she looked tired, and she had bags under her eyes, she was a mess. She felt drained both physically and emotionally. A few more hours, she said to herself, a few more hours to go and she would be able to relax, at the beach, with only Shakespeare for company, and she would start feeling better. She walked out off the bathroom and back into her room where she found Seba and Dominic sitting on her bed, both of them had small smiles on their faces.

"Hales…" Seba said to her. "We're sorry that we've been so bitchy, ever since we became roommates we've been bickering like little old ladies. If he just kept his clothes in his room, not strewn over the whole entire apartment, then I wouldn't be so bitchy all the time."

"Yeah, that's not the only reason he's bitchy, I'm getting some, and he's jealous." Dom said as he gave Seba an evil glare. "But you shouldn't suffer because we're both vain and selfish, so were going to cut it out for now. Now, you know we love you right."

"Yeah I know." Haley answered as tried not to laugh at Seba who was making funny faces behind Dom's back. "Just chill you two, I have enough shit in my head and I don't need you two making it worse. And I was serious about Shakespeare too, don't forget about that, got it?"

"Got it." Both men said at the same time. The two didn't agree on a lot of things but they did agree on one thing, and that was Shakespeare, Haley's bodyguard who was enormous and scared the shit out of both of them. He was always around and very rarely spoke to anyone except for Haley. Neither of them wanted to piss him off.

"Good!" Haley said as she walked into her closet and came out a few minutes later with two sets of flip flops, a few pairs of jeans, and some camis.

"Are you really leaving Hales?" Dominic asked as he watched Haley with a disgust expression on his face. "Oh god, she's taking flip flops, oh god Haley, if you're trying to kill me, its working. I already said I was sorry"

Haley started laughing, she knew how Dominic felt about flip flops, and had known he was going to say something as soon as she walked out of the closet with them in her hand.

"Dom, I'm going home to the beach, not some Hollywood party, everybody wears flip flops in Tree Hill, besides, I'm going to be waiting tables, you guys know the deal when I go home, and you know my mom's rule."

"Only too well." Seba answered. "Oh god, I still have nightmares about that weekend, Mama James, and her café. Me washing dishes, the dish pan hands and the achy feet from all the tables I had to wait on."

"Hey, I was the one with the five degree burn." Dominic answered as he took the flip flops out of Haley's suitcase and hid them under her bed.

Once again, Haley had to laugh. "Um Seba, you washed two dishes and waited on one table before you stormed out and went back to my beach house. And you, Dom, did not have a five degree burn, it was a tiny little burn you got from a grilled cheese sandwich, you too are such drama queens, I'm going to start calling you both Gwyneth. Look guys, I'll only be gone for two weeks, three tops…"

"Come on Haley, you don't really want to go to your mom's, stay here and party with us…" Seba said as tried on Haley's sapphire ring on his pinkie finger.

"Guys. I'm partied out. I need a break a big break. My life is just too hectic here, I need some peace, I need to get centered."

"So we'll go to the spa!" Dominic exclaimed as he jumped off the bed.

"Oh yes Dommy, that is a fab idea, a Spa is the answer. Now lets see, well, it is fashion week, so all the good ones will be free, um, we must, of course, get a suite and which one, where shall we go. Where did we go in June?"

"Um, oh yes, we went to the one in Paris, but you know they have one in Greece and they have this water thing that is suppose to be the amazing and the ultra relaxing experience, there you go Hales, that's just what you need. Oh, and they have that amazing yoga class that was featured in In Style last month. "

Haley rolled her eyes as she walked over to where Dominic was sitting, Dom's philosophy was if it made the pages of In Style then it was law, everyone who knew him knew that In Style magazine was his bible. She kneeled down and reached for the flip flops that he had hidden under her bed. She pulled them out and stood up.

"Hales…." Dominic whined.

"I like them, besides I can't wear Manolos at the beach, now that would be a sin." Haley answered him as she put the flip flops into her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"So don't go!" Seba answered as he avoided her gaze.

"Guys I'm going home, and that's final. I need a break and the spa is not the type of break I need. I need my mom, her café, the beach. I'm worn out and Tree Hill is what I need. You two can go to all the parties and the shows without me, I'm just going to go veg out and do nothing. The most I'm going to do is wash some dishes, and wait a few tables. Now, you two help me pack, Shakespeare and I need to leave for the airport in a few hours and you guys know that Shakespeare doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Fine, but I still don't get the appeal; Greece sounds so much better than rinky dink Tree Hill. Now, if you have to go, you have to take some other type of jeans instead of these holey things that you've packed, where are the True Religion I bought you the other day? What's the point of me being one of your personal dressers if you don't wear the clothes I bought you?" Dom said as he walked into Haley's huge walk in closet.

"Well I for one don't think you are going to be in Tree Hill for long, no matter what you say. Haley, you'll go stir crazy. Brooke told us about the last time you went there to relax you gave three free concerts at that hole in the wall that you were discovered in Tric, after being home for only three days, I mean, if you want to relax you go and relax you don't give importune concerts. I give you a week, you'll be back in a week, and I'll bet my life on it."

"Oh god you sound like Peyton."

"Well she's right." Seba answered her. "Why don't you go visit Peyton in LA. I mean, she's on bed rest but I bet she would be happy to see you. And in LA there's Rhode Drive…"

"I'm going home and that's it, but when I get back we'll all go away for the weekend and go to a Spa, my treat, and you guys can pick." Haley said as she zipped up her suitcase. She walked over to her vanity and grabbed a few bottles of cream and her make up bag and tossed them into her carry-on case. She was just about to brush her hair when she heard her private line ringing. "Shit, that's Peyton I forgot to call her back. Sebby, can you answer and tell her I'll call her in a few, I want to pack some books to take with me."

"Oh god, I've been reduce to your secretary." Seba said as he walked over to Haley's night stand and answered the phone. Haley winked at him as she walked into her small office that was just off her bedroom

"Haley James line, the lovely Seba is here…um yeah … okay… relax, don't get your panties in a twist, if you're wearing any, and hold on, I'll get her."

"Haley!" Seba said as he put down the phone. "Brooke is on the phone she said she needs to talk to you, like now. She sounds weird. Like she's been having sex. Which we both know she hasn't cause she is a workaholic and god knows when was the last time some one hit that…."

Haley frowned at Seba as she walked over to the night stand. "Be nice Seba!" she said before she started talking into the phone.

"Hello." She said as Seba rolled his eyes at her. "Um Brooke, slow down, I can't understand you. No, my plane is leaving in a few hours… um no… she called me but I haven't returned the call…yeah…okay...I'll be back in a few weeks, well fax it to me…what … but… okay Brooke, okay…where are you...okay….see you in a few."

"Okay, so what did the reborn virgin want?" Seba said as he watched Haley hang up the phone and sit down on her small cream colored couch.

"Seba, Dom, can you guys do me a huge favor?"

"Sure!" Dom said "What do you need Haley Bop."

"Yeah, what do you need?" Seba asked her wondering what was up. Brooke had practically sounded frantic on the phone, and Haley had her serious expression on her face, real serious. Something was up, he could feel it in his bones, and it was something big

"Um, go to Barnes and Noble and pick me up the trashiest romance novels you can find and then stop and pick up lunch at our favorite Bistro. Whatever you two want, on me of course, and screw the carbs…"

"Haley, are you feeling alright, you just said screw the carbs?" Dom asked her. "And since when am I your errand boy? And weren't you off to Tree Hill?"

"I'm still going, just later, one today, and you're not my errand boys, neither of you are, but you are both my friends and I need you to do this for me. And, as for the carbs, well, I'm on vacation. Um, tell Shakespeare to take you in my car and let Brooke in on your way out, she should be here any minute."

Dom was just about to protest when Seba grabbed his hand and led him out of the room, he knew that something was going down and the faster they ran the errands for Haley, the faster they would find out what was up. Haley listened as the two argued down the hallway and then she heard the door bell ring. She heard some mumblings and then the sound of the door shutting, a few seconds later her bedroom door opened and Brooke walk1ed in.

"Wow!" Haley exclaimed as she admired Brooke's outfit. A cream mock short sleeve turtle neck, a caramel leather skirt, and knee high brown suede boots. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and Haley noticed she was wearing more make up than usual. "You look beautiful Brookie, are you wearing Prada? What's the occasion?"

"Oh god Hales, fuck the clothes and take a look at this." Brooke said as she took out a folder out of her leather briefcase and handed it to Haley. Haley took it and sat down on her bed and began to read. "And yes it's Prada, the boots are Dolce. I had a lunch thing today but after the meeting I had this morning I cancelled. I tell you one thing, when Karen Hargrove wants something; she sets out to get it."

"What do we know about her?" Haley asked her as she read the proposal Brooke had handed her.

"Um, lets see, she's fabulous, come on Haley, you've read the papers, you followed the scandal, you use her products."

"Brooke, come on I know what I've read and her products are amazing. I know all the gossip about her, the affair with the younger man, the break up of his marriage to the model, the baby and their wedding. I know she gives a lot of money to charity, and I have heard she is an amazing business woman, but I want to know more. What did you think of her? What was your first impression? Are this figures right?" Haley asked her as she re-read the last paragraph.

"Oh, they're right, trust me, I asked her the same thing six times. So, you want my first impression of Karen Hargrove, well, she is determined. I mean, she marched into my office, past my assistant and said she had the deal of a life time, and she wasn't leaving until I heard her out. She's smart too, the proposal is amazing, but the over all production is the most impressive. She's knows what she's doing and she knows what sells, that's why she wants you and is willing to do anything to get you."

"Ummmm, it's an amazing offer, but I don't have time for it, I mean, she wants a six month commitment…"

"You haven't gotten to page six, huh?" Brooke asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"No! What's on page six?" Haley said as she flipped to the end of the proposal. Brooke watched as the serious expression on Haley's face changed into one of wonderment.

"Call her and tell her to come here now, if it's possible. I'm going to cancel my flight."

1LATER

"Baby, I know you're disappointed, but there's no way I can get out of it, it's an important meeting. Look, you go and enjoy yourself. I'll see if I can stop at your place, I'll even bring a bottle of Crystal and we'll spend some quality time together before you go on assignment tomorrow night. Okay baby, I have to go, I'm getting buzzed, yep, later."

Luke hung up his phone and let out a sigh, the phone call was finally over. He stood up from his desk and walked out the door, stopping along the way at his secretary's desk.

"Hey Christina." He said flashing a huge smile at her. Christina was a god send and he loved her to death. She made his and Nathan's life run a hell of a lot smoother in the middle of all the craziness that usually surrounded them.

"Hi Luke, what do you need, I'm in the middle of a project for your brother's girlfriend. She called to set up the cocktail party, I swear, even on another continent she's still a bitch, I don't know what your brother's thinking, he could do much better. Now, tell me what do you need?"

"Um, can you please send two dozen roses to Monique with a card saying it was fun, Luke."

Christina laughed as she wrote down the message on her pad. She had been working for the Scott brothers for almost six years and there was never a dull moment. "So, she got clingy huh? Or did she make the mistake of mentioning marriage?" she asked Lucas.

"Oh yeah, you can say that she made the mistake of getting clingy and asking me to bring her to Sunday dinner. Can you believe she wanted me to meet her parents tonight? I mean it, was a fling, that's all, nothing more nothing less. I don't introduce my flings to my mother; I made that mistake once, never again."

"How long did this one last for?"

"Um, three weeks, but que sera, sera. You know my motto, life is too precious to be tied down to someone, marriage is not for me, come on Christina, can you see me with a wife? I'll leave that to Nathan and what's her name…The English thorn Hillarie."

"Luke, I've been married for thirty years and I'm happy, don't you want that? Aren't you tired of chasing women around and playing games? Don't you want to wake up next to the love of your life every morning?"

"Never! I'll never get tired. I like my life and, to be honest, I've yet to meet a woman who has made me question my life, and I doubt I will…And I like waking up alone and having Luke time. Now, tell me, what's up Nathan's ass today, Hillarie or Haley James."

"Lucas, watch your mouth, if your mother heard you she would slap you then die. Anyway, he's in his office returning phone calls and he's been bitching about Haley James all day. So prepare yourself, he's in a foul mood."

"Okay." Luke answered as he walked around her desk and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Tell that hubby of yours to take you out somewhere nice, you're a hell of a woman. If they made them like you I would be married!"

"Oh you flirt, and I will, he knows it though. Oh, don't forget, your mother wants you here, she called and said she was on her way, so don't leave."

"I won't." Luke said as he walked into his brother's office, sat down on a chair, and waited for Nathan to get off the phone. He stared at his brother and shook his head, like usual, he had a huge scowl on his face, and he was yelling into the phone. "No comment! Look, at the present time, Illusions cosmetics is not prepared to comment on the latest campaign launch. Look, you'll be the first to know George, haven't I always given you the inside scoop? The minute I know I'll call you, I swear. Alright man, no problem." Nathan slammed the phone down and leaned back in his chair as he rolled up his sleeves, it had been a long day. "That's the seventh phone call from the press today Luke, this whole shit is going to blow up in our face."

"Nathan, relax dude and stop answering the phone, we do have a PR woman. Besides, it'll be over soon…"

"I can't relax! And it's not going to be over soon. We are two weeks behind schedule already and we don't even have the face of Illusions yet. Everyone is on hold. The photographer called me and told me if we don't start now, the prints might not be ready for the January launch. And don't even get me started on the campaign because we don't have one…"

"Hey asshole, don't start, okay, I can't start the campaign until I know who the face is and, hello, we don't have one yet. Mom wants Haley James, she's been trying to get a meeting with her but she is out of town and her people aren't returning phone calls. But she said she would get her meeting today, she walked into my office this morning and told me she would be gone and for us to be here at five to discuss it."

"Good, maybe she'll be ready to proceed with the original campaign, I think I can get Susan back on board, we might have to kiss a little ass… "

"Which you will because, when it comes to kissing British ass, well, you're the king, how is Hillarie by the way? Has she found the castle yet? Or are you going to build it? I know a great architect by the way? Maybe I'll call her and give her the number."

"Fuck you Lucas, get off my dick okay. Now lets get back to Susan, I know she wants it so I don't think she'll be that hard to get again, we can always offer her a bit more money, nothing too drastic, we have to stay within the budget of course , and she is really professional, not like Haley James, oh god, thank god mom can't get her. She's too much trouble, which we don't need…"

"OH god Nathan, don't fucking start, I can do this for the seventieth billion times or I'll strangle myself right here in front of you."

"Oh please, stop with your idle threats, besides, you know I'm right. Listen to this, I had Cristina get me some info on her when Mom told me that she wanted her. And I quote, this is from US Weekly, when Haley James travels she never does it alone, her 12 people entourage which consist of her own personal maid, doctor, body guards, stylist, and private chef all accompany her all over the world. During a stay in a swanky French hotel, while promoting one of her movies, Miss James demand that the studio rent the entire top three floors for a mere $20,500 a night, so she wouldn't be disturbed by other guest. Ugh, what a bitch…"

"Nathan relax, you can't trust everything you read… hello, remember mom…"

"Oh please, this is nothing like mom's whole little dilemma…"

"Are you kidding, little, it so wasn't little…"

"We're not talking about mom we're talking about Haley James. Oh, do you know that during the Grammy awards she is known for grabbing the most freebies. They set aside one gift bag for each nominee but she takes five, and I called Rick Levine, you know the photographer we worked with a few years back, he's worked with her, he told me that she is the ultimate bitch, she is always late, demands that everyone is quiet on the set, stops the shoot if her phone rings, and one of his assistant brought her a soda, she went off on him and demanded that they fire him because it wasn't diet."

"Oh god Nathan, I've worked with Rick, he is an asshole and one of the biggest liars. I've heard the complete opposite of her. I've heard she donates a lot of money to various charities and is active in raising money for her own. I heard that she is known for being professional, she is a perfectionist and …"

"And as of thirty minutes ago boys, she is the face of this company." Karen interrupted as she walked into Nathan's office with a huge smile on her face. Lucas stared at her as she walked over and gave him a huge hug, and, as usual, his mother looked amazing in a red pant suit that made her looked younger than she really was. "We got her Luke, we got Haley James." As she clapped her hands excitedly like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Mom how? I mean. As of this morning you couldn't even get a meeting with her manager what's her name, River…?"

"Brooke Davis." Karen said as she walked up to Nathan and gave him a hug. "Oh. I got my meeting and I gave her the contract…"

"Wait!" Nathan said to his mother as he raised his arms up in disbelief. "You gave her the contract? Mom, you know our lawyers handle that, it gives us the edge…"

"Nathan, I told you I wanted her and I was going to do it my way, and guess what, it worked just like I told you it would."

"Nathan shut up let mom talk. Come on mom, tell us what happen."

"Well, I made her the deal of a lifetime. I walked into Brooke's office, who, by the way, is a sweetheart, and I pitched her. She looked over the contract, I told her what I was willing to give Haley If she signed on and she called me an hour later and asked me to meet them at Haley's apartment."

"OH GOD!" Nathan groaned. "You met her on her turf, not in our board room…"

Karen ignored Nathan and continued talking. "So I met her and I told her why I thought she would be perfect as the face of our company. I went over the contract, changed some things, added some more, gave her a figure and she is going to meet with you tomorrow, Luke, so you two can started figuring out the campaign…"

"WHOAH! Stop right there mom, what do you mean figure out? Why would she have any say in anything to do with the campaign? All she has to do is pose for a picture, that's all…and changes, what changes are you talking about? I made up that contract myself, what exactly did you promise Miss James?"

Karen opened her briefcase up, took out the contract, and threw it at her son. "Read it for yourselves and then give it to our attorney." Karen stared at Nathan and waited for one of his smart comebacks but there was none. He immediately began to read the contract. Karen rolled her eyes and focused her attention on her other son.

"Luke, sweetheart, we have to move fast on this. I want you to call Debbie up in Public relations and tell her to issue the statement I prepared last week, but to add the following, Haley James represents everything that Illusions stands for. She is strong, caring, and determined to succeed in everything she does. She is the equivalent of grace and elegance and Illusions is happy to have her join our family. Did you get all that?"

"Yep I got it, anything else?"

"Oh yes, please add that we …."

"MOM! " Nathan interrupted "Are you kidding me? This is a fortune… no, you cannot be serious, this has to be a practical joke…Luke man, mom's gone off the deep end."

Karen took a deep breath just to stop herself from slapping Nathan back into reality. "Nathan, I know its a lot of money but I want her and I got her. Listen to me, I have seen the figures and I also have a gut feeling ..."

"You cannot run a multi million dollar business on a gut feeling. You have just signed a contract that is going to run this company straight into the ground. Ten million dollars mom! You re paying her ten million to be the face, and twenty five percent of all sales of the products she promotes will go towards her charities, she has artistic control and Illusions will sponsor her tours, what else did you give her? Did you throw Charlie in the mix too? We should just hand her the whole company on a platter, she is going to own it by the time her contract is up."

"Oh Nathan!" Karen said laughing. "You such a drama queen, and, by the way, my gut feeling is the reason that you're sitting in that leather chair and I have more millions in the bank than I ever thought I would. If I hadn't followed my gut I would have never started this company. Now, I know how you feel about this project but I want to make it clear that I expect everyone, no matter their personal feelings to help me, into making this into the success I know it's going to be. Luke, you know what I want for the campaign and I think your idea about having the launch on New Years Eve is perfect and I think a grand party, something that this town has never seen, maybe a Russian theme with pictures of Haley wearing a winter ball gown with snow in the back ground is perfect. I'll have Ebbie get on it and start the guest list, 300 or more would be …"

"300 hundred or more, oh my god." Nathan exclaimed in disbelief. "What happen to the nice, simple, cocktail party? Mom …And on New Years Eve, it will cost a fortune. "

"Nathan, this is Haley James! When she posed for Dolce her 3 page spread layout made the profits of the company rise almost 65 percent that is huge. Now, I know that it seems like a lot of money we're spending..." Karen argued with her youngest son, she knew he was pig headed but she thought by know he would realize that there was a method to her madness.

"That's the underestimate of the year and Luke, if you don't back me up on this one, I'm going to beat your ass, you know I'm right, now tell her this is crazy. We can get out of the contract, there's got to be a loop hole…"

"Hell no, we're not getting out of this contract Nathan, you said so yourself, we're already two weeks behind and she can sue us for breach of contract. I read the contract and its iron clad, unless she violates…"

"Wait you read the contract and I didn't? Did I hear you right?" Nathan screamed out in disbelief, the fact that Luke had read the contract and he hadn't made him angrier than he thought it would.

"I read the contract because I actually looked at the figures and projections. On paper it looks good the overall profits are going to be awesome, if we do it right and take advantage of what Haley James brings to the pot. Sixty five percent is huge, and look Nathan, her albums sell like hot cakes, her movies always hit number one, and the buzz is she got the Oscar nomination and the win. She is known all over the world and the free publicity were going to get huge! Do you know what that would mean for our products! Now, I think mom is right …"

"Of course I'm right, and you know what Nathan, I don't have time to argue with you, so Luke, my office, oh, and Nathan, please get over this whole little tantrum by tomorrow morning because I want you at my side when I go to the press with the news, so get over it."

Karen gave her son one final smile before she walked out behind Lucas. Nathan stood up and shut the door. He walked back over to his desk and grabbed the contract and began to read over it again hoping to find something, anything that would get his company out of the clutches of Haley James. After about ten minutes a huge grin began to spread across his face "Bang! We have a loop hole."

He opened up his phone and hit the number six. "Hey Mike, its Nathan Scott, I have a job for you. I need you to follow Haley James, yes, you heard me right, Haley James. Yes, follow her, I want your people to get on it now. I want to know what she does, who she does, and I want pictures, the dirtier the better. I'll pay whatever you want, but get me the info as soon as possible, like yesterday. Now, I don't need to tell you this is between us, and you report everything to me, no one else. Good, I'm glad you understand me. Now, get me what I need."

Nathan hung up his phone and stretched out his arms into the air, it was just a matter of time before Haley James disappeared out of his and his company's life, and life would be back to normal.


	7. The Diva VS Goliath

Authors Note: I am beyond floored with the response to this story. This was just a story I plan to write to win a purse but it has turn into so much more. I really want to thank everyone who takes the three minutes it takes to leave me a review; it really makes me write faster. Now I know everyone is wondering where a woman's worth is, and I plan to work on it this weekend. The whole entire next four chapters are outline and well so excited to write the next one. As for this one… I will be updating this ASAP as well; I have outlined the next six chapters. I do have to add one more thing and you guys can all thank Cathy for that one. Okay so please check out the board for all the info on the save one tree hill campaign and please any suggestions you have or if u want to post on the board go head or pm me. Now A huge thanks and a dedication to Lori aka Lac18 who help me tonight by betaing this chapter for me. And to Roxy who is about to update my favorite story What's past is Prologue and I am so excited to read it. Now u want more from me review. I know leaving a review involves some effort but it really does make me write faster. So leave me a review besides I'm dying to know what u think of Naley in this story. Let me know what u think of my version of Haley and everyone else….. Till this weekend Kaos aka Jess

Chapter 6

The Diva vs. Goliath

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming ummm, ladies and gentleman, I give you Haley James… "Karen Hargrove practiced her speech as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was finally here, the day had finally arrived, in less than an hour she would be announcing her latest venture, and the face of Illusions. She smiled at her reflection as she pinned a diamond brooch on the lapel of the red Carolina Herrera suit, a gift from her husband, and wondered what everyone back in her home town would say if they could see her now and see what she had made herself into. What about her first husband, her high school sweetheart, the father of her sons, what would he say if he saw her now? Would he even acknowledge all she had accomplish? She knew the answer to that and it was no, Dan Scott would never have acknowledge her success, actually she was pretty sure if that if the son of a bitch was still alive he would have done everything in his power to ruin it for her. But he was dead and as much as Karen hated to admit it, if the conniving son of a bitch hadn't died she probably wouldn't be giving any sort of speech. She would probably be sitting in her kitchen throwing out the dinner she'd made for him that he'd never eaten because he had never come home. She would be alone sitting in a big empty house wondering what point of her life had gone so wrong, but she wasn't there, she was in Manhattan, married to her second husband and running a multi million dollar company that she had started all on her own, without anyone's help, and she was happy.

She picked up a large sable brush and applied a faint trace of blusher along the high ridge of her cheeks. God she was happy! Happier and richer than she ever thought would be possible. She had an amazing life, a wonderful, supportive husband who adored her, two wonderful sons, and an amazing daughter that was the light of her life. Everything was great and things were only going to get better especially after today. As she applied red lipstick to her lips she went through her mental check list making sure one last time that she hadn't forgotten anything, she liked everything to run smoothly, it was the control freak in her and like usual everything was running smoothly. She dabbed her ear lobes with her signature perfume as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. Not bad for a mom who was in her early forties. She had in the beginning of her marriage to Andy been worried about growing old, she agonized over every laugh line and gray hair she thought she saw, she had even considered plastic surgery, but Andy wouldn't hear of it, and the fact was she didn't need it, her marriage to Andy had only made her act and feel younger than she ever had. She grinned as she thought of the night before, lying in his arms, making love till the wee hours of the morning. It amazed her at times how different her second marriage was from her first. As the years went by Andy's appetite for her increased while her first husbands had decreased, but then again, Andy and Dan Scott were as different as night and day.

"Are you thinking about last night or the quickie we had this morning?" She heard her husband say to her as he walked into the room, Karen held her breath he was so handsome and she loved him so much, she still couldn't believe that she had married the very young billionaire four years earlier. Even now he still made her swoon.

"I wish sweetheart, but I was actually thinking about my deceased first husband and what he would say to me if he could see me today…and then I was thinking about how happy I am and how absolutely in love I am with you."

Andy walked over to his wife and he took her in his arms. "Good because I love you too and I will never ever let you go. And why do you care what he would think my love, he didn't deserve you or the boys, and he doesn't deserve your thoughts especially today, so stop thinking about him. Now Luke has sent me to tell you that everyone is here all that is missing is your presence and well Ms. James too."

"I know, she'll be in the building in a few minutes she's stuck in traffic. Um darling…" Karen said as she slipped on her black lizard Gucci pumps "Is Nathan with Lucas?"

"Of course he is. He's downstairs making nice with all the press and Luke is flirting with anything in a dress. And before you ask, Hillarie is still in London so you don't have to deal with her at all and maybe just maybe she'll stay. Now why did you ask me if Nathan was down stairs? I mean did you really think he wouldn't show up tonight?"

"Oh darling." Karen said as she tried to contain her laughter. "You don't know Nathan! When he doesn't get his way he sulks and plots. When he was seven I wouldn't let him camp out with his friends so he waited till I was asleep and he climbed out the window, broke his leg, and crawled all the way next door to the camp out. If Nathan wants something bad enough he will do whatever it takes to get it. He is like Dan in that perspective which is why…"

"Well I don't agree." Andy interrupted as he took his wife's hand and helped her out of the room." He is a brilliant business man and he is, if he hasn't already, going to realize what a coo making Haley the face of Illusion is. Now stop it, we talked about this last night, Nathan is not Dan…and he is not going to sabotage the campaign."

"Andy I never said that he was like Dan!" Karen said in an urgent voice." Nathan despite his flaws is nothing like Dan, but he is not a graceful loser. He hates not getting his way but you're right I am ridiculous to think that he would sabotage the campaign, I don't know why that even popped in my head last night…."

"Darling stop worrying." Andy said as he picked up her hand and brought it up to his lips. "The boys are fine."

"No, sweetheart they are not fine! They are both far from fine. Lucas runs all over town without a care in the world, sleeping his way through New York, not thinking about all the women he hurts and Nathan with that woman, thinking that he needs to block all the fun out of his life, working 21 hours a day and the only thing he cares about is money. I just want them to be happy, like us. I want them both to find women that will make them laugh, and to enjoy their lives, that's not too much to ask, is it?"

"No it's not darling, no its not. Look we're here; come on it's your night to shine. Forget about the boys they'll be fine. Now come on you don't want to be late. Go out there and show then what you have planned! Show them who Karen Scott is and we'll deal with the boys later, together. "

MEANWHILE

Nathan looked at his watch and began to smile. As the room filled up with people the smile just grew wider, she was late, really late. He known it was going to happen, the minute his mother told him she'd signed the contract, he'd known that Haley James, Diva ness as the magazines called it would emerge, and he had been right, and the best part was that she had done it all on her own, without him having to lift a finger.

Maybe after a few doses of the diva, her demands and unprofessional work ethic, they would realize that he had been right after all and maybe they would take him a bit more seriously. Yes today was going to turn out better than he thought.

"What the hell are you smiling about? Is it because I look good in this suit? I mean one of the Scott brothers needs to look good and it might as well be me. It's pretty obvious who picked yours out?" Lucas asked his brother as he grabbed a mini quiche off the tray of a passing waiter. "Okay, dude you're freaking me out, spill it. You've been sulking for days and today, the day of the announcement of the campaign you're smiling, what did you do? Set Haley James apartment on fire or did you actually have sex with someone who actually had a beating organ? Wait, I know you finally got rid of Hillarie!"

Nathan glared at his brother and decided not to even bother getting mad. He would after all have the last laugh. "Ha, ha very funny and Hillarie is still very much in the picture and we are still getting married. You know what Luke; I don't know why I bother. Say whatever you want to say because it doesn't bother me in the least."

Lucas began to chuckle as he grabbed a champagne flute off another waiter's tray and gulped down the bubbly liquid. "Damn Nate, whatever! You know what I give up! Marry the um... Hillarie, it's your funeral. Shit it's not me so whatever. Besides there's always divorce just make sure she signs a pre nup, cause there's no way in hell your marriage is lasting more than one year, two tops. Oh god check out who just walked in the room, damn look at her, Sylvie Wasserman editor and chief of Allure, and amazing mouth on her, I know trust me. Shit she saw me and she doesn't look happy! "

Nathan waved hello to the woman who was giving Luke the death glare and then began to laugh. "I wonder why. Didn't you leave her alone at some party after you two spent the weekend at her Hampton beach house?"

"Yeah the party was boring as hell, it was the party to celebrate the beginning of the Opera season oh god…" Lucas answered as he watched the room quickly fill up.

"Luke you left with her sister and ended up spending the weekend at the same beach house come one she can hate you for that. I'm surprise she didn't kill you. You're lucky she's friends with Andy or god knows the damage she could have done to the company. "

"Chill out Nathan! God I forgot about the sister she was way hotter. I should call her. Oh shit look who just walked in, Faye Walker is here." Lucas said in an astonished voice as he pointed to a petite red head that had entered the room and had obviously caused a stir among the crowd. Faye Walker was Manhattans biggest gossip. She had a weekly column that people read religiously where she exposed society's biggest scandals. If something was going to happen she always knew about it first and she was the first to spill the beans, and she didn't care who got hurt in the process. She targeted the rich and famous and at one point she'd made Karen and Andy's life a living hell, when she'd exposed their affair.

"Shit! Mom invited everyone didn't she? I can't believe she invited her! Especially after all the gossips and rumors she spread about her and Andy." Nathan said as he noticed the woman scanning the room obviously getting material for her latest column. He could have sworn he'd seen a few people shiver as her eyes focused on them.

"Of course she invited her, dumb ass, she is the gossip queen of New York. Everyone reads her column and the fact that she is here means free press. And no matter what mom always says its better to keep an enemy close by. Look at this room everyone who is anyone in the cosmetic and fashion world is here, as well as the media. Mom is going to be a sensation and so is Haley. The campaign is better than any other campaign we have ever done, or any other cosmetic company has for that matter. We are going to give Estee Lauder, Elizabeth Arden, and Chanel a run for their money, our mother is brilliant. This campaign is going to be huge, wait till you see the proofs. I've been working on them all week. We're all set to start next week. Haley's off to LA tomorrow for all the preliminaries and I'll be there in a few days after I wrap everything up here, and then we're off to the South of France, Belize, and Rome. I can't wait; I really think everyone is going to freak out when mom announces that Haley is the new spokeswoman."

"Yeah if the diva ever shows up. She's late, but then again she's Haley James, we can excuse her. Its fine that she's late, it doesn't matter that we have a room full of press, and board members waiting for her, its okay that we have spent a shit load of money, its fine."

"Oh god don't start that shit again!" Lucas said as he made gag noises. "I swear Nathan, your seriously going to make me throw up all over that British suit Hillarie picked out for you. What color is that by the way? Dreary gray? God even the clothes she picks up for you are boring."

"Fuck off big brother, and just admit it, you know I'm right. We should have started already. This is so unprofessional, but so typical. If I was running the show she would be here by now. All my presentations always start on time. Actually let me re phrase that, if I was running the show she wouldn't be the face, but I'm not. You would think with all the money we're paying her, she would have a reliable car service, did you see how much she is getting? We should have never ever hired her. I told you it was a mistake told mom too but did either of you listen to me? No. "

"Oh god shut up about this already, we hired her, she has a contract and it's done. Nathan, god you make it sound like we can't afford it and you know we're going to make more money with her as the face."

"Yeah, I know, you and mom keep telling me but she's still late. Is she paying for the food, the drinks, the room…No we are."

"Oh god Nathan you asshole! She's twenty minutes late, that's it. It's not a huge deal, people are still getting here, besides she's stuck in traffic, she called mom to let her know. I can't believe you, why are you being such a dick about Haley James? I mean you don't even know her. You were in England visiting Hillarie last week, when she came to talk about the campaign so you didn't even get to meet her, she's a sweet heart. I don't get this hatred you have for her, you don't even know her. You better stop Nate or mom is going to have you eating your balls, you know how mom is when you piss her off."

"Shut up! I don't hate her. I just don't think she's the right person to represent our products and I think she is going to make us crazy, you don't know about these Hollywood types. They think they are gods gift. I also think we didn't need to spend so much and going international now isn't the wisest move especially with all the money we're paying her. It's a lot of money Luke. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I do, but you do realize we can afford it! And like mom says you have to spend money to make money. Nathan we have the money to pay her, shit we have the money to pay her and seven other people just like her. We're rich, and the company is a multi million dollar company. In this lifetime we couldn't spend all the money we have made…"

"Yeah, we have the money now but that doesn't mean we are always going to have it. We could lose it all. We have before."

Luke's face changed from a happy one to a somber one. "Nate dude stop it …you need to get over that. I did a long time ago. Trust me its better to let it go. It's so not worth it."

"It's true though, you know it, no matter how much you don't want to think about it. You never know when you're going to have everything ripped out from under you. It happened to us or don't tell me you forgot about how one day we were living in a big mansion, going to an exclusive boarding school. Our father was the pillar of society and the next day we were poor, being asked to leave in the middle of our senior year because the check bounced. Did you forget all that? The humiliation and the laughter, because I never have. Our dead father left us in a financial ruin and our mother was basically run out of town because of him. Remember the studio apartment, sleeping on the couch, and the inner city high school we ended up graduating from, because let me tell you something I have never forgotten it. I remember it all. How we both had to work like dogs to put ourselves through college while mom started up this business. I remember that first Christmas and how she couldn't afford those sneakers we wanted. How about not being able to go to Duke or Stanford because they couldn't offer us a full ride and mom couldn't afford the tuition? Hell no big brother, I won't ever forget and I will never ever let it be like that again."

"Nate…" Lucas started to say when he noticed their stepfather walking towards them.

"Hey boys." Andy said as he patted the boys on the back. "Everything is all set, you're mom is about to start. She's really nervous."

"Has the Diva arrived?" Nathan asked as he avoided his brother's stare. The last thing he wanted was to discuss Dan Scott with Andy.

"Yeah, we are all set to go." Andy answered as he stared at Nathan. Something was off, he could feel it, and he was just about to ask if there was a problem when the lights became dim. "And here comes your mom. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah!" Both boys answered as they sat down and watched their mother walk up to the podium with a huge smile on her face. She was glowing and defiantly in her element.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen," Karen began. "I'm so glad that you all made it here today because I have a huge announcement to make about the next chapter of my company. I am very excited about this because as you all know; this January Illusions will celebrate its tenth anniversary. Now I know you all know the story about how I started this company out of my kitchen with one simple product which was a scrub, so I won't bore you with all that. Instead I'm going to tell you all about the next phase of Illusions, which I predict will be a huge sensation. I have decided along with both my sons that this company is ready to go international. So as of January second, all of Illusions products will be sold all over the world including two new perfumes that we are going to launch one in the winter and one in the summer."

The crowd stood up and began clapping, and the photographers began taking pictures of her as she smiled and waited patiently for them to sit down so she could finish her speech.

"Sit down everybody we're not done yet. So since we are going to go international I have decided that we are going to do it in style. I have picked the perfect person to represent this company. She is the essence of Illusions. To me she represents everything I believe that women are. She is strong, independent, and fascinating. Not only that, I have also decided that one of those perfumes will be named after her, and all the proceeds from the sale of the fragrance will go to the Chris Keller foundation . Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the face of Illusions, Grammy award winning star as well as Oscar winner, Miss Haley James."

The cameras began to flash furiously as Haley walked onto the stage. She looked like the Hollywood darling that everyone called her, with her hair held back in a tight pony tail, her lips painted red, which set off the white Oscar De La Renta dress with black embroidered flowers on the skirt that she wore and had spent hours picking out. She smiled and waved at everyone in the room, and took her place next to Karen. The two women embraced and began to pose together for the cameras, as millions of questions began to be thrown at them.

"Haley I thought you were taking a break?"

"Haley what about the movie you have coming out?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Why Illusions, why did you accept this company?"

"Karen how much are you paying her?"

"Haley over here…"

Nathan stared at the young starlet standing next to his mother, looking so cool, calm and collected, with a smile that never left her face. He had of course seen pictures of her before but this was the first time he had seen her in the flesh. He could understand the appeal, she was beautiful. He couldn't say she wasn't because she was, but after all the things he had heard and read he knew that under all that beauty lied a real bitch.

"Look at her up there Nate, and look at the crowd, they love her." Luke said to him.

"Yeah um ass, she's answering questions that have nothing to do with the company or the products. I told you so, the diva is only thinking of herself."

"Watch and listen Nathan just watch and eat your words."

He continued to watch her as she flashed a big smiled to the crowd, and answer their questions. One thing that was obvious to him was that she knew how work the room and the press seemed to love her.

"Okay guys thank you so much for all your support, but I think I've answered enough personal questions. Today is not about me, it's about Illusions and what Karen and I hope to accomplish together as a team. I am proud to represent this company and I believe in it and what it stands for. I am grateful that Karen has put so much faith in me and I hope that I help her accomplish all her goals. As for my career, I am taking a break and plan to devote myself fully to this campaign, but I will be hitting the recording studio soon. Thank you all very much."

Nathan watched as once again the crowd went crazy shouting question, and Miss James kept right on smiling. She handed the microphone to his mother who began talking.

"Thank you for coming today, I appreciate your patience and please grab a folder on you're way out. It outlines the campaign and will give you some more product information." The two women walked off the stage holding hands.

Lucas immediately stood up. "It went well. They were both amazing." Lucas said to his brother and stepfather.

"Yes it was perfect. Karen and Haley were both perfect. Come boys, lets go congratulate the ladies."

"I'll be there in a minute, you guys go on ahead."

Andy smiled at Nathan. "Don't take too long you're the only one who hasn't met Haley. Your mother wants to introduce you."

"Come on Andy, I see Faye swarming around mom. "Luke said as he pulled his stepfather into the crowd that was surrounding the women. Luke couldn't believe how calm Haley looked as the flashbulbs kept going off around her. He pushed his way into the middle where Haley stood.

"Excuse me, Miss James you have a phone call."He said as he extended his arm to her.

"Excuse me."Haley said to the reporters that were gathered around her as she took his arm. "I'll be back. Mr. Scott lead the way."

Luke flashed her a smile and the two walked away from the crowd into another room.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked as Luke led her to a door. He opened the door, flicked on the lights, and led Haley into an office.

"I figured you'd need a few minutes. This is Andy's office; no one is going to bother you in here. Damn girl, I don't know how you do it. All those questions? And the pictures?"

"Thank you. I did need a minute, and you get use to it. Trust me at first the media was one big headache, but its part of the job description. So Luke how did I do?" Haley asked him as she sat down in a near by chair after giving him a big old bear hug.

"You were fucking brilliant. I cannot believe how cool you were up there. You had them eating out of the palm of your hand. You're something else James."

"Well thank you Scott, now you told me last night you were going to take me out to the hottest spot that no one knows about, so we can get roaring, ripping drunk…."

"That I did, and I will I say another hour and we grab Shakes and get totally smash before we put your cute little ass on a plane and get this campaign going."

"Okay, I'm game, but you keep calling Shakespeare, Shakes and he might rip you in two. Now what do I have to do to get a drink, what kind of an instant best friend are you that you haven't gotten me anything yet?"

"The best kind love, I told you there's never a dull moment being my friend. See I'm way ahead of you." He told her as he pointed to a waiter that was coming over to them with a tray that contain two small shot glasses, a small plate filled with limes, and a salt shaker.

"Oh be still my heart Scott. See this is why we can never be lovers and we can just be friends, we're too much alike. God where have you been all my life? Finally a man that gets me and brings me a real drink."

"Hell yeah! Now this is from my own private reserve, tequila from the 1800's, the best of the best. A gift from one of my many conquests who actually tried to get me to settle down with alcohol, too bad she did the whole, 'If you leave me I'll die thing.' I might have kept her ass around. Now a toast to us and the beginning of a beautiful friendship and to the campaign that brought us together."

"Hell yeah to us and to being friends, not lovers."

"Right back at you. Much better as friends."

The duo poured some salt on their palms, licked it, grab the shot glasses and threw heads back as they swallowed the gold liquid.

"Ah that hit the spot." Haley said as she sucked on a lime.

"Hell yeah." Luke said as he nodded in agreement. "Now I have to get back out there and kiss some major ass."

"Yeah me too. I need another minute though, can you hold down the forte for me?"

"Yep will do. You need anything?"

"Actually yeah I do. I need a phone, Brooke has mine and I have no clue where she went, and I need a minute to get myself together."

"Um mine is dead, but use the one on Andy's desk. So when do I get to me your right hand Brooke? I already talked to Peyton, Shakes, Dom, and Seba who calls me the Greek god, Brooke's the only one left."

"You'll meet her today. Oh god that was hysterical, you and Seba I can't believe he made you take your shirt off and you did. Oh god Scott, you don't have any shame."

"I don't, but my mother will have my head if I don't get my cute little ass out there and help her. I'll send you another drink with my assistant. Oh by the way my assistant, the guy who hung up on you the other day is a huge fan. Sign his shirt or something. He's terrified of asking you for an autograph. He doesn't want you to think he is a groupie, even though he is." Lucas told her as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh god that sweet thing, when I said my name he screeched. Yeah I'll sign something Scott, keep the crowd going for me, and send him in."

"Will do! Don't take too long, they don't want me, they want you."

Haley smiled at her new friend as she watched him leave the room. They'd hit it off immediately after they met, just like she had with his mother, and despite only knowing each other for a few days Haley felt like she'd known him all her life. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she felt better than she had in a long time, and she was starting to feel rejuvenated. This was exactly what she needed. A new project to keep her busy. Something different, something she could sink her teeth into. The campaign for Illusions was just that. She was more than the face of the products, Karen and Lucas wanted her input, and that was what had set the offer apart from all the others, that and the money that the Chris Keller foundation would receive. Yes accepting the offer had been the right move, and she was sure it would help her fill that void she'd been feeling lately.

"Miss James…"

Haley open her eyes and looked up, standing before her was a tall, brown haired man, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." She said as she flashed him a smile as she stood up and gave him a hug. "I hear you're one of my biggest fans."

Nathan was stunned as Haley pecked him softly on the lips. "Alright sweetheart tell me where you want it?"

"Want what?" Nathan asked as he step back away from her.

"The autograph." Haley said as she took a marker off the desk and began to sign her name on his shirt.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Nathan yelled angrily as he took the marker out of her hand and threw it back on the desk.

"I'm sorry. Luke told me you wanted an autograph…" Haley said in a confuse voice.

"It's not good to be so presumptuous Miss James, not everyone wants your autograph and I plan to send you the bill for the dry cleaning."

"You're not Luke's assistant …"

"No I'm not, but you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together, so there are a few things we need to get straight…"

"Really!" Haley answered him as she sat down on top of the desk and crossed her legs. "Oh please continue, I'm intrigued, Mr. Scott or should I just call you Nathan?"

"You know who I am?" Nathan said as he sat down at the chair across from her.

"Yep. Lucas told me all about his up tight, pain in the ass brother who had a real problem with me being the spoke woman for his mothers company. I don't know how I didn't realize who you were, I mean one look at your suit and I should have known it was you; he did tell me how badly you dress."

"Ha, I see my brother has rubbed off on you in more ways than one. Now this is the way its going to be Miss James, you will never ever be late again for any appearance, you will never ever monopolize the time of the press regarding your own life when you're discussing the products that you are representing…."

"Wow you're really are a hard ass…"Haley said as she tried to stifle a laugh." I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me is that I have to wear panties too…oh I made you blush how cute…"

"Miss James…. "

"What? Does talking about my panties or the lack of panties embarrass you? Wow are you sure you're Luke's twin you guys are really different. Oh and call me Haley. I have a feeling you're going to be right on top of me making sure I'm in line, oh god I made you blush again, I didn't mean right on top of me that way, you have a wicked mind maybe you really are Luke's brother after all…"

"Look um Miss James." Nathan said as he loosened his tie. "I know you find everything I am saying funny, but I want to make one thing clear to you, I will not stand by and let you sabotage this project. I expect you to be a professional and I expect you to follow the contract to the tee."

Haley jumped down from the desk and flashed Nathan a smile as she walked around the desk until she stood in front of him. She put both hands on the leather chair and leaned into him. "Nathan you are in desperate need of loosing up. I am first and foremost a professional. I plan to make this an amazing campaign so stop worrying and I planned to follow the contract to the tee. Now I listened to your conditions and now its time for you to listen to mine. First off, I don't like rude people, you don't know me and you have no right to talk to me the way you just did. But I'll let it go this one time, next time I won't be so nice. And by the way I'm not fucking your brother, I know that's what you were insinuating with your little rubbing comment, and I don't take orders from you. I know all about you and the original campaign and the little tantrums you threw when mommy told you no, so now I know you don't like me and you know I think you're a spoiled little shit that can't swim with the big fishes because of his Peter Pan complex….oh and my second condition is that you please go and buy yourself some new clothes, something that doesn't remind me of a dreary day, its very depressing."

Nathan sat stunned as Haley began to walk out of the room; he was just about to say something when his brother walked in.

"Haley come on we have to make nice before we can get the fuck out of here and do some shots. What the hell are you doing in here?" He asked as he locked eyes with Nathan. "Was he an asshole to you?"

"Nah, you're brother and I just had to get some things straight. Now let's get back in there and let me fulfill one of the points of my contract or your brother might have whatever that thing he has up his ass explode…" she added as she gave Nathan an evil look.

"Yeah I know all about that thing, it's been stuck up there for a while, it's tall, blonde and has a British accent. " Luke answered as he led her out of the room. He was just about to ask Haley about what Nathan said to her when he noticed a familiar brunette in a purple dress walking towards them. His heart began to beat faster as she got closer to them. He couldn't believe his eyes. Haley walked a few feet head while Luke just stood still.

"Hey Brooke!" Haley said in an excited voice. " Where the hell have you been?"

Brooke smiled and handed Haley her cell phone. "Talking to Peyton. She is not happy so get ready."

"Oh god I'll deal with her tomorrow." Haley said as she took Brooke's arm and led her towards Luke. "Hey I want you to meet someone. This is …"

"We've already met." Lucas interrupted as he looked at a pale faced Brooke. "Hello Brooke, do you remember me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note.

Guys I know you think I'm dead but I am alive. I was almost done with my chapter but my computer crash and bye bye went the latest chapter of A woman's worth which means Unbreakable wont be up until I finish that one. The good news is that my beloved Maggie had it and send it to me. So it will be up hopefully by the end of the week which means Unbreakable will up shortly after that. I never realize how many people are waiting till I started getting emails about it. But yes I am continuing it just bear with me. Check out the 911 we have a whole new layout and we also have a my space if u want more info email me. And I have one too and it has tons of stuff on why I'm not writing LOL. Now do me a favor I know that this story is not the only one u are reading. The 911 is running our first writer awards. So check it out but make sure u read the rules when u nominate u can only nominate stories that are on the 911 board. To get to the 911 board check out my profile and click on my home page. Now later guys I have to go and finish the chapter. Bye guys thanks for the support. Kaos aka Jess.


	9. SAVE OTH AUTHORS NOTE

Guys this is not a chapter, I am currently finishing up the last few paragraphs of a very long Unbreakable Brucas chapter. As many of you know I started a board back in September call the othwriters911 board. Well this board bulk email server is down and this particular email was too important to wait for it to be back next week. Please help me out and read this and spread the word. Despite of what you guys think or have heard, it doesn't look good for the show but there is still time to help out. Send letters, go to the rally, if u are a board member go to the thread and leave a message to Dawn. Please guys help us put. AWW is up next right after I post Unbreakable today or tomorrow please read the following email:

Hello 911 members,

Once upon a time we were a board of 20 this weekend we hit 5,000, and I was absolutely thrill. Before I start giving you guys the latest information on how you can save our favorite show, I want to thank all my admins and mods, who are the reason the board is as successful as it is. Especially to Rian, Cath, Ange, Lori, Manda, Ali, Lo, Jessie, Britt, Sara who where there from the moment the idea of a fan fic help board popped into my head. And to all my new mods and admins, Maggie, Mary, Steph, Emily, Court, Sarah, Amanda, Cari, Michelle, Miranda, Tejal, Sam, Mariah, Mariah, Sarah, and who ever else I have missed I'm sorry guys but its early and you guys know how I am in the morning. This board would not be a third of what it is if it wasn't for all these people. We work hard and we get everything as fast as we can for our members. Especially the admins, you guys have no idea what we do behind the scenes. Maggie has been a god send, I would have lost it if she wasn't there to help me so big thanks to her.

With that said lets get to the good stuff. On May 18th the CW will be announcing the line up for next fall. Now I have heard that our favorite show is a toss up, there are no guarantees that we are going to make it into next fall line up. I know that there are so call schedules out and that there are rumors that we are all set, but guys as much as I wish it was true its not. A decision has not been made and we need to do what we can to get the show back next year because you guys know Mark is ending this season with a cliff hanger. Two weeks guys, we have to weeks to make sure our show is back. Veronica Mars was picked up for a second season because the fans send letters, emails, and did what ever they had to do to let Dawn Ostroff know they want VM back and she brought it back. So let's do it, lets let Dawn know we want it back. So this is what you can do.

1.) WRITE LETTERS. It doesn't have to be long just say I want OTH back, tell her why you love the show. I did it I printed out three letters, mailed them and felt like I made a contribution. Here is the address send all letters ASAP to:

**Ms. Dawn Ostroff**

**President of Entertainment, The CW**

**11800 Wilshire Blvd.**

**Los Angeles, CA 90025**

**2.) go to this thread and leave a message for Dawn Ostroff. This thread was started so all members can leave her a message on why we love the show, why we want it back season four, and what couples we love. I am sending her a huge package filled with all the episodes that the members have reviewed and the responses to this thread so please do this it may help bring it back next season.**

**3.) Kristen on E online who loves has named it the show that is "likely doom". She picks one show every year and we need it to be one tree hill. She gives a huge shout out on her tv show and in the past when she has done this the shows have been picked up for another season. Past shows have been Veronica Mars, Roswell, Angel, ECT and she has helped saved them. All you have is send her emails telling her what show you want to make it into the fall line up that is doomed on her list. Email her at use as many emails addresses that you have and make sure you do this right now. Please! Time is running out.**

**4.) The Rally! If you live in California then please go to the save OTH Rally May 1st in front of Dawn's office. Here is the info:**

**FROM ******

**RALLY FOR ONE TREE HILL! -- Please note new date, May 1 ******

**"There's Only One Tree Hill, We Want Season 4!" OTH fans in the LA area are organizing a rally to convince the CW we love OTH. On Monday, May 1, at 4 pm, gather outside the office of the new CW president Dawn Ostroff, and let her know how much you love One Tree Hill and want it to be on the CW for a season 4. ******

**Her office is located at 11800 Wilshire Blvd., in between Granville and Stoner Ave., on the Southwest Corner of Wilshire/Granville, in Los Angeles! Let's line the streets for OTH! Organize groups of your friends to attend! ******

**Bring signs, t-shirts, noisemakers, and your love and support for OTH, and let's make sure we get a season 4! See you there! ******

**The group needs at least two team leaders/contact persons who will be attending the rally, to help with organizing and promoting the rally. We are also looking for persons willing to carry signs showing how much OTH Fans with Benefit has raised for the NBCF. Please email if you are interested! Flyers for stealing and printing will be available soon, so keep checking back. We need a lot of people at this event to make noise for OTH!**

So guys the next two weeks are so important please help out. It takes a minute, a second, the same amount of time it takes to read spoilers you can use that time to write one letter and put a stamp on it, to leave a message on the thread, to go to the rally, to email Kristen. If you love the show then you will help out.

Now onto board news. I have mod openings, so if you want to be a mod for the 911 please email me at You must be over 16 years of age, and have msn. All ships are welcome.

Please vote in the board awards, Please. And the writing challenge the spring challenge is due on May 10th. Now our authors from our board have written a challenge type reunion story which is amazing. 25 authors writing one story please check it out and leave a review support the authors of the 911. **http/ I want everyone to understand that we are stepping up banning and warning on the board in regards of spoilers. We are getting spoilers everyday and some of them are pretty good, and some are shocking. But there is no need to bash. If you bash you are going to get warn. If you have been warned more than three times you will be banned from the board so please be nice.**

**So guys please get those letters out! Please send those emails out, review the stories on the board, check out our spoilers. Enjoy! Thank you Kaos head admin of the 911.**


	10. Nobody Knows it But Me?

Authors Note:

Here it is, finally! Its done. I wrote the last part of this chapter at least six times. I went so many way with it but nothing worked till this. I hope you like it. I want to ask you guys my faithful readers a request. My board is doing the board awards for favorite fan fics, and I was hoping you guys could also go and vote. Some many amazing authors and new fics have been nominated (and yes a woman's worth and unbreakable are in the running). So check that out. As always check out my space on what's going on in both my fics, and what I'm currently reading. Timeless by Cath is amazing. She is giving me a run for my money. I'm not sure if I am doing Unbreakable next I actually think I might, but then again tonight I could be in the middle of my board meeting and decide to write A woman's worth so we shall see. Well enjoy! Leave me a review it might get me to write the next chapter faster. I'm excited about it; I'm going to get deep into Haley's head. A thanks to all my girls who read it, told me what they love what it needed. But this one is for Maggie, my other southern friend. Thanks Maggie! For everything and for Cath who made me write this story. Enjoy Kaos.

Chapter 10

Nobody knows it but me?

"We've already met," Lucas interrupted as he looked at a pale faced Brooke. "Hello Brooke, do you remember me?"

Brooke couldn't believe her eyes, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be him, it had to be a dream. She quickly closed her eyes and opened them back up, hoping to god she would wake up in her bed, but she didn't. She could feel his gaze upon her, practically burning a hole in her back. She couldn't move, she felt like she was standing in a pile of cement. A large lump began to form in her throat; her palms grew sweaty as she gripped her cell phone for dear life. She took a small, deep breath and flashed him a smile.

"You look familiar, but I'm sorry where do I know you from?" She said, praying to herself that he would follow her lead. She nervously fiddled with her watch as Haley gave her a confused look. She hated to lie but she had no choice, she couldn't risk anyone knowing what had happened two months earlier. She didn't even want to imagine Haley or Peyton's reaction towards her reckless behavior.

He gave her another wickedly sexy grin. "We met this past summer, remember the hottest night in July?" he said, quoting the exact words she had whispered in his ear that night.

"Yes," she answered him back coolly, trying to seem un-phased. "Um, a mutual business associate introduced us at some random event. Um, I can't seem to remember your name though, was it Luther?"

Haley stood in the middle of her two friends listening to their conversation and felt like she was invisible. She stood watching them, looking back and forth between them. Luke's huge smile and the way Brooke was trying so hard to seem completely nonchalant. Something was up; she could tell, she knew Brooke better than anyone, she had grown up with her. Brooke was nervous, she kept moving around the cell phone she was holding and looking around the room. She wasn't her normal calm, cool, collected Brooke self - she was off big time. But what really struck a cord was the way she was trying to avoid Lucas' gaze.

"Brooke, this is Lucas, Karen's son. You know, the one who is heading up the campaign. How do you two know each other? Where did you meet again?" She asked, hoping one of them would shed some light on what was going on. She wanted to see what would happen next, but before either of them could say a word they heard a loud scream coming from the cell phone.

"Shit!" Haley said when she realized that the scream was coming out of Brooke's cell phone.

"Brooke give me the phone," she said as she grabbed it from her friend.

"Peyton, no oh god. Sorry. Hold on, let me go somewhere quieter," she said into the phone.

" Guys I'll be right back," she said as she hurried away leaving Brooke alone with Lucas, forgetting all about getting to the bottom of what was going on between them.

"So we're finally alone Brooke, or is it Ava today? " Lucas said peering into Brooke's eyes after Haley left. "Or maybe it's a combination: Brooke Ava or Ava Brooke? Either way I'm happy to see you again. This time you're wearing a bit more clothes. I never would have thought you would be the conservative type. You're not wearing panties under that dress, are you? Just like that night, easy access? You know you could have at least said goodbye, I went to get bagels and when I got back you were gone."

Brooke gritted her teeth as she scanned the room waving politely at someone she vaguely knew. "I have no idea what you're talking about,' she hissed.

Lucas began to chuckle, prompting Brooke to give him an evil stare. "Oh darling, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't remember; I saw your face when you saw me. You owe me five dollars by the way, those bagels were expensive and they went to waste after you vanished."

Brooke ignored his comment as she scanned the room to see if Haley had walked back in yet, and she smiled and waved at Karen, who was staring at her with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Are you demented? I told you I have no idea what you're talking about," Brooke said as she began walking away from him, hoping to make a clean get away, but not getting very far before Lucas stepped in front of her.

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play it, I'm game," he told her as he put his hand on her shoulder, leaned in, and began to whisper in her ear. "I'll refresh you're memory. How about a little play-by-play. I remember that night so clearly. You in that little, itty, bitty red dress, with those killer stilettos. I had you up against the wall, your thong ripped on the floor, you begging me for..."

"Stop! Stop it you son of a bitch," she said biting her lower lip. She felt the urge to slap him, but she couldn't; there were nearly a hundred people around them including the press and the last thing she needed was for anyone to find out about her little escapade, or to end up on Page six.

"Admit it, and I'll stop."

Brooke forced a smile on her face as she watched Karen walk towards them. "Okay fine, yes you're right, now shut up about it. I don't want anyone to know."

"Really," Lucas said, feigning surprise. "I would have never guessed. I'll keep your secret, but its going to cost you."

"You're scum. A true gentleman would never tell."

"Well see, the problem here Miss Davis is that I'm not a gentleman. And I enjoyed our tryst and wouldn't mind doing it again. How about dinner, tomorrow night, my place? I make an amazing lamb stew."

"When pigs fly," she answered him giving him a daring look, waiting to see what he would his response would be.

He was just about to answer her back when his mother came up to them, interrupting the moment.

"Brooke sweetheart what are you doing here with Luke, is he bothering you?" she asked as she gave her son a quick hug. From the moment that Haley introduced her to the pretty brunette, Karen had taken an immediately liking to her. Brooke was the type of woman that Karen had always envisioned for one of her boys. Not only was she warm, caring, and family oriented, but she was successful as well. Karen admired that the most. Brooke Davis stood on her own two feet - she didn't depend on anyone, she had gotten to where she was by working hard. She was her own woman: no nonsense, the complete opposite of Hilarie. If only Nathan could have met a woman like Brooke instead of the cold, "English bitch," as Lucas referred to her.

"Um, no Karen," she lied. Her palms were getting sweatier and sweatier as the minutes slowly ticked by.

"Where's Haley?" Karen said as she looked up at her son whose eyes never left Brooke.

"Good question," Brooke replied as she breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god she finally had a reason to escape. "I'm going to go find her, excuse me."

Lucas watched with intrigue as Brooke made her way out the room. In a million years he would have never imagined that he would come face to face with Ava again, or that she would be Brooke Davis, Haley's manager and cousin. Since he had become friends with Haley, he had heard a million stories about her, Brooke, and Peyton. He had never expected for the Brooke Davis that Haley spoke so fondly of to be Ava, the brunette whom he had seduced one hot summer night. He was still in shocked. He had caught a brief glimpse of her walking across the room and had done a double take, because for a brief moment he thought he was dreaming. The legs, the hair, the way she walked across the room and her laughter, that's what had finally made him realize that he was right; it was Ava, he could never forget that laugh. He had walked by her, hoping to catch her eye. She had been standing in the middle of a group of people, and he had been just about to approach her when he heard her introduce herself to someone as Brooke Davis, Haley's manager. Confusion had set in as well as the need for answers, and he had walked away hoping to find Haley so she could explain, and he had. He had found Haley with Nathan, and just before he could question her, Brooke joined them. The expression on her face at the sight of him spoke volumes. Miss Brooke Davis had a few secrets, and he was one of them.

"If I were to ask you to do something for me Luke, would you?" he heard his mother say, interrupting his thoughts. Karen gave her son a small smile, as she sweetly asked him the question.

"Of course! What do you need? Do you want me to take Charlie off you're hands for a few hours, or do you want me to help her with her latest school project. She got an A the last time I did."

"Stay away from her," Karen replied in a calm tone.

"From Charlie?" Lucas said in confusion.

"No darling, from Brooke Davis."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do, I know you, I gave birth to you. I see the way you were talking to her, the smile on your face, Lucas it's a bad idea. This project is too important, there can be no distractions, scandals, or bad press, it needs to run smoothly. You getting involved with Brooke, well it can't happen."

"Mom…"

"Brooke is a nice girl. She's not some model, or socialite that you usually sleep with. Now you can deny it all you want but I know they way you operate. I know what type of woman you attract. Brooke Davis is an essential part to this project as well as a part Haley's family. You know how important it was for me to get Haley to agree to do this project, I couldn't bear losing her because of some scandal. You may be my son, and I adore you but I know who you are, I'm not deaf or blind. I've heard all the stories. This isn't some flavor of the week, a skinny blonde who you have a one night stand type of thing with, Brooke is different."

"Mom…"

Karen raised her hands in the air in protest. "Luke I'm not kidding stay away from her, its an order from your boss. Business only; nothing else, no moonlight walks, or spur of the moment trips to my house in the Hamptons. I don't want to even see your name with hers in any of the gossip columns. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Lucas hissed.

"Good now where is your brother? Oh god, I hope he isn't starting trouble. He is still so bitter about replacing his whole campaign. Has he said anything to you Luke?" Karen asked him as she brushed off a piece of hair off the shoulder of his jacket.

Lucas was just about to answer her, when he spotted Nathan making his way towards them and he didn't look happy.

"I'm going to fuck you up Luke," Nathan gritted out when he reached them.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Hillarie just bought me this shirt and look what your latest conquest did to it, I told you it was a bad idea to hire her, she is obviously stupid as well as bad mannered. Look at my shirt."

"Oh shut, up the shirt was ugly, its not a great loss. And Haley is not my latest conquest, she's my friend."

Nathan started to laugh. "For how long? Please, you being friends with someone of the opposite sex that's a joke. We all know your reputation…the panties are probably already off."

"Fuck you asshole. Go fuck that pole over there, it probably has more warmth than the ice bitch."

"Ugh, you asshole…At least I don't have a relationship phobia"

"Wow, phobia, is Hillarie teaching you new words in bed instead of spreading her legs," Lucas said mockingly, and he was just about to say something else, when Nathan began to lunge at him, being pulled back by Karen.

"Boys! Boys! We're in public, the press is here. Stop it this instance." Karen hissed as she put on her biggest fake smile and looked at all the people staring at them. " I wont have either of you making any trouble today of all days. I'm ashamed of both of you, how dare you do this today. Now, we are going to go and mingle. Nathan change your shirt, Andy has some in his office, anything is better than the one you were wearing. And Luke, go and talk to the Neiman Marcus buyer. And remember what I said, stay away from Brooke, and if you sleep with Haley I will castrate you myself. Is that understood boys."

"Yes, ma am." They both grumbled as they both gave each other evil stares.

"Excuse me?" Karen asked them raising her right eyebrow, "I can't hear you."

"Yes mom we get it," Nathan said as Lucas nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"Good, now go and stay away from each other, if I get another scene I will make one of my own, and put you both in separate corners facing the wall. I don't care how old you are, I'm still you're mother." With that Karen flashed them both a smile and walked over to her husband.

Luke sighed as he made his way through the crowds towards the Neiman Marcus buyer, with his mother's words ringing in his ears, he had learned the hard way not to mix business with pleasure. Miss Davis had certainly made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, but he couldn't help be intrigued. As he walked up to the buyer, he spotted her again. She was standing next to Haley, talking to a group of reporters, and he watched her as she smiled politely. He stared at her, unable to take his eyes off her face. She looked different than she had that night he had met her. She wore less make up, her dress was more conservative, and her hair was pulled back into a knot, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. He watched as she gave Haley a teasing look, and for a brief moment his mind flashed back to her standing in front of him, smiling and pulling him out of the club. Who was she really, he wondered? Who was Brooke Davis and why had he not been able to get her out of his mind these last few months? And what else was she hiding?

----------------------

Brooke slammed the front door behind her, dropped her briefcase, cell phone, and purse on her living room floor, and headed straight to the kitchen. She flicked the lights on, and took out a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila.

"Today has been a horrible day. The type of day that only this will make it a little better, or at least me a little more numb," she said out load as she grabbed a shot glass out of her cabinet. She poured the amber liquid into the empty glass before bringing it to her lips and letting it slide down her throat in one fluid motion. She could feel the burn as it traveled into her system.

She didn't bother to put the bottle back she just grabbed it and the shot glass, and went back to her bedroom. She poured another glass for herself and downed its contents again.

"Great, not only am I a slut but I'm a drunk too." She said as she poured herself another round as her phone began to ring. Brooke stared at it as it rang and rang. She always answered her phone no matter what time it was. As Haley's manager and lawyer she was always on call, but today she didn't want to be bothered. Whatever was going on would have to wait till the next day. The only thing Brooke planned to do for the rest of the night was get drunk, and have a nervous break down.

She took her shoes off, peeled off her dress, and walked into her bathroom. It had been a long day; she turned on the water and poured a capful of bath beads into the tub. As she took off her nude, silk stockings, beige thong, and matching bra images, of Lucas Scott's cocky smile flashed into her head. She was still stunned she had run into him, the last thing she ever expected was to see that stranger from the bar she had met months before, or for the man to turn out to be Lucas Scott. As she slipped into the tepid water, she closed her eyes, wondering what was she going to do. There was no way to avoid him or the situation, it was obvious he knew who she was and remembered everything about that night. The worst part was that there was no way to avoid him, she was Haley's manager and he was heading up the campaign; they would see each other no matter how hard she tired to avoid it. There were contracts, meetings that were already scheduled, trips to LA, Paris, Rome, and Haley. Haley, who was spending a lot of time with him, and had even called him her new best friend. It was all too complicated, and Brooke couldn't think about it anymore. She tired to relax as the warm water began to ease the tension out of her muscles, but she still couldn't shake him out of her head.

"Well it must be bad if you're drinking straight tequila," she heard Haley's voice say.

Without even opening her eyes she answered her, "What are you doing in here? And how did you get in?"

"One, I have the key, and two, you left so fast today we didn't get a chance to talk," Haley said as she took the glass from Brooke's hand and downed a shot. "So are you going to tell me what the deal is, or are you just going to drink till you're so shit faced that you drown?"

"Let it go Hales. I just want to be alone."

"Now, I know you must be drunk if you actually think I would leave. Now are you going to tell me or do I have to ask Luke what happened between you two, because one way or another I'm going to find out what's going on, and don't even try to tell me it's nothing."

"Nothing happened Haley."

"Bullshit!"

"Hales…"

"Don't Hales me. You ran out of there so fast, you didn't even say goodbye to Karen. And Lucas started asking me all kinds of questions. 'Is her middle name Brooke or Ava, maybe her middle name is Ava? Is she married, who is she dating…' so no matter how many times you tell me nothing happened, I know something did. So spill…"

Brooke just sat in the tub motionless, not sure what to do. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. The whole day had been a nightmare and she just wanted to cry, not talk about it.

"Come on Brooke, you'll feel better if you let it out. I'll help you anyway I can."

Brooke started to laugh. "You help me? Please, you've done enough. You, Seba, Dominic, and Peyton. It's your fault, it's your fault that I'm in this mess. Do you have any idea what my life is going to be like from now on because of you four?"

"Our fault? What the hell did we do? Brooke what are you babbling about?"

"_What did you guys do? _That's a laugh. Okay let me see. Um… the personal add, the pictures of me in the white Dior bikini plastered all over the internet, with a profile that only Peyton could have thought up. Um …lets see if I can get it straight, I like kayaking, jogging, listening to undiscovered artists in underground clubs. Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot the whole cooking fine French cuisine, which you mastered at the Cordon Blu." Haley answered her trying hard not to laugh. She had told Peyton, Dom, and Seba not to do the add, and had tried so hard not to give them pictures of Brooke, but she hadn't been able to resist.

"And don't try to deny, it I know you helped them. Those pictures were of me in the South of France from last year when you and I went together. I don't know how I'm going to be able to show up at the shoot next week."

"Oh Brooke, come on it was funny, you have to admit it was funny, and they didn't mean any harm by it. No one on the crew has even seen it, besides I told them to delete it. You should be happy you got tons of responses, you had 100 in less than twenty-four hours. Granted some of them were creepy, but hell at least there was some interest."

"Whatever! Maybe you should go out with the let-me-lick-you-up-and-down-with-my- tongue guy, or the nudist, hell you go out with all of them," Brooke scoffed. "That ad was the beginning of this mess, and you're all always on me about getting laid, about getting out there having fun, and the way I used to be didn't help either. This is all your fault too, oh god, I'm so humiliated. "

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke I told you already, quit babbling. Whatever you did is not our fault. Look, we care about you. You breathe, eat, and sleep work, and when you're not working you're with Riley, who by the way has a better social life than you do, and that's just sad. You haven't had sex in god-knows-how-long, and when you go out, you go out with the most boring men."

"So what? Why does that bother you, it's my life not yours. I'm happy, that's all that matters."

"Happy, yeah right. It doesn't bother us; it worries us. Peyton and I have known you forever. We've been through it all with you. Once upon a time you use to put us to shame; there wasn't a party you weren't at. Remember when we use to go clubbing? Making bets on who could leave with whatever hottie we agreed on. God you practically always won. How many designer purses of mine did you win? How about in high school and college, you used to fuck around with football players, baseball players, and basketball players; if there was a player you fucked him. Remember the dry eraser board, don't tell me you've forgotten about it? It was the highlight of our junior and senior years in high school, some of the best sex we ever had."

"How could I?" Brooke grumbled not liking the way the conversation was heading, and after the run in she had earlier, the last thing she needed was to remember the way she use to be.

"You always beat me, I don't how but you always did. You got more points for having sex in the weirdest places. Wait how many points for fucking the college frat boys?' Haley asked, forgetting all about the connection she was trying to figure out between Brooke and Luke.

"Depends on the fraternities? 40 for Delta, 60 for Sigma, and 30 for Kappa," Brooke answered as she stifled a giggle.

"You were a legend Brooke, god you and that little red dress you had. Do you still have it?"

"Thanks Hales, but I sound like a whore and no, I don't have that dress," Brooke lied, as her cheeks turned red. Not only did she still have the dress, she had worn it the night she had met Luke.

"You're not a whore, you are just in touch with your sexual side, just like I am. We both discovered what we could do with a faucet early on, and we've never looked the other way. We're the same Brookie, both of us love to experience sex, the feeling and the orgasms. Which is why I have a hard time understanding how you spend your weekends cooped up in this apartment." She had promised herself not to do this, not to get on Brooke again, but she couldn't help it, Brooke's lifestyle worried her.

"I don't spend the weekends cooped up in my apartment. I go out. I had dinner with the plastic surgeon last week," Brooke answered her in a defensive tone.

"And you were home by nine."

"His beeper went off," Brooke said as she poured herself another shot. "He's dedicated to his patients."

"That's not the point. Look, I understand that you don't want to be in a relationship. I was there to pick up the pieces after Parker, but darling it's been seven years. Seven years of you being super woman, and sacrificing a big part of you life. I'm not saying jump into a relationship, but at least get your feet wet. Get laid, have some sex, go dancing, and have some fun with other people besides me or Peyton, when we drag you out of the house."

"I go out, you're making it seem like I'm a hermit."

"You are a hermit. I just want you to be okay."

"I am."

"You're not but I'm not going to keep bitching about it. I am, however, going to keep digging until you tell me what happened between you and Luke."

" Nothing. Haley, look can we just drop this whole thing? I already did this with Peyton a few days ago when I wouldn't go out with some singer guy she knows. I haven't been into musicians in years, I don't know what she was thinking, I swear I cannot wait till this baby is born." Brooke said to Haley as she said a silent prayer hoping Haley would drop the whole Luke discussion, knowing full well she wouldn't.

"She's worried about you, love. And so are the rest of us. Once upon a time you were a big romantic, you wanted that big house that we used to ride our bikes by every day; the one with the two golden retrievers, children playing in the yard, and a husband. What happened to that dream? Where did you go Brooke?" Haley asked her wondering where she had gone too as well. Somewhere along the way the two of them had lost their ways.

"I'm still here Hales, I just grew up. I learned some hard lessons along the way, but I'm still standing. Look, go home and pack, we have to be in LA tomorrow ."

"Yeah you're right but you know what, I'm not leaving here until you tell me all about this thing with you and Lucas," Haley told her as she handed her a towel. "So start talking, I have all night, I can sleep on the plane."

Brooke reached for the towel and rolled her eyes, there was no way out, Haley wasn't going to let it go. She wrapped herself in the towel and walked back to her bedroom, Haley following right behind. She took a deep breath and sat down on her bed. She had to tell her, there was no way around it, and maybe, just maybe it would help if she got it out.

"Do you remember that week in July when you went to Tree Hill?" Brooke said softly.

"How could I forget that week, Dom and Seba working at my mom's café, the twenty plates they broke and the coffee they spilt; that week was classic. You stayed in New York, I thought you were crazy, it was so hot but you had to finish the contracts for the new NBC special."

"Yeah it was hot. I got into a fight with Peyton that day about how I have no life, and you were telling me to go out and get laid. I couldn't concentrate; I just sat here in front of my desk trying to figure out why everyone was always on me about my life. I started thinking about everything you guys said, and then Peyton's words kept ringing in my ear. '_You've lost it Brooke, you don't have it.' _It was so aggravating."

"Oh Brooke sweetie, she was just kidding. You know how Peyton is."

"Yeah I know, but that night I just couldn't get it out of my head. It was so hot Haley, and the city was like a ghost town. I just stood in the middle of my bedroom and wondered why I cared so much what Peyton thought. Then I walked into the closet, and at first I was just going to grab a nightgown, but then I saw the dress."

"What dress?" Haley said before realization set in, "oh, that dress."

"Yeah that dress, the red fuck-me-dress I wore in college…"

"It's a great dress."

"Yeah I know. So I took it out held it in front of me in the mirror. I stared it, I started remembering. It was like I was in a trance Hales, all these memories of me in the dress at those parties, or when I was with Parker…."

Haley listened intently at Brooke, watching as her eyes sparkle as she told the story.

"So I put it on," she continued as she poured herself another drink. "I curled my hair, took out my new strappy sandals, and I went out. I went to a club, the one that Seba is always raving about. And I danced, I drank, I got hit on, and I loved it. But I wanted something else, the dancing, the drinking, the flirting wasn't enough…"

"Why do I have a feeling this is where Luke comes into the picture."

"He walked into the club and I saw him. Hales he wasn't even the type of guy I normally go for, but there was something about him, something I couldn't quiet put my finger on. He smiled at me, gave me this cocky smile and before I knew it he bought me a drink."

"Here we go!" Haley said knowing exactly where this story was heading.

"I kissed him. We were talking and laughing next thing I knew, I just kissed him. I couldn't help it, I wanted him, I wanted to do something that the old Brooke would have done. The kiss was amazing, I haven't been kissed like that in years and then…."

"Then?" Haley asked her breathless leaning closer to her, not wanting to miss a syllable that came out of Brooke's mouth. "Then what?"

"I took his hand and we went out to the back of the club. There's an alley…"

"Yep I know it well."

"We umm…"

"Brooke just spit it out, I don't judge, remember."

"I know," Brooke said, hesitating for a brief second before deciding to continue with her story. " We fucked Haley." She whispered.

"HOLY SHIT!" Haley screamed as she leapt off the bed. "No way. Oh god Brookie, spill, I want details. Don't leave anything out. Oh god I have to get a mental picture of this. Was it good?"

"It was more than good Hales, is it was fantastic. It was so amazing; I could barely catch my breath. The kisses, they were so long, so deep, not those little peck type kisses, but the ones where you think the guy is going to eat you up." Brooke closed her eyes as she remembered Luke's tongue jamming into hers, the way he bit her lips, the feeling in her stomach as he pushed her up against the wall. "His hands where all over me, I kept telling him to hurry that I wanted him inside me. He put on protection, while he kept kissing me. I ripped his shirt open…"

Haley watched as Brooke ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath before continuing with her story, she was obviously drunk. In the last few years, Brooke had grown more reserve, but as Haley watched her she could tell that a bit of the old Brooke was back thanks to the alcohol she was consuming. "Before I knew it he had ripped my thong off, and was inside me, my legs wrapped around him. I remember pulling his hair when I came; I remember the orgasm he gave me. I felt so free, so out of control, it was like a rush, the ultimate rush. When he finished I was mad. I didn't want it to be over, so I went back to his place…"

"And you spent the night." Haley continued for Brooke. "And the next morning?"

"The next morning reality set in, so I send him to get bagels, I told him I was starving. The minute he left I got dressed and went home. I grabbed my stuff, packed a bag and headed to Tree Hill…"

"A week earlier than you had originally planned. I remember you were acting all jittery, I didn't get it back then, and then Peyton told us who the baby's father was, so that kind of took the attention off you. Wow, Brooke."

"Yeah, tell me about it. The last thing I expected was to ever see him again, and here he is. He is the one heading up the campaign Hales, what am I going to do?"

"Nothing, you're going to do nothing. So, you had a one night stand with Luke its no biggie."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Look he is a good guy. Plus think of all the late nights you two will be working, and the sex you'll be having…maybe you can even have some sort of a relationship. You never know Brooke, this might be the one."

"What! Are you crazy Haley, I'm not having sex with him again, and he is certainly not the one. Please, Luke was a one night stand that will never happen again, he probably forgot all about it already. I want you to stop all this talk, there is not going to be any sort of relationship - no sex, no nothing. Any relationship that I have with him will be strictly professional, that's all. Now, you will never ever repeat a word of this to anyone, especially Peyton. I want you to promise me…"

"What, you wont let me put it in your online profile?" Haley teased. Before Brooke could say a word, the door bell rang. "I'll get it and easy on the Tequila, I don't want to have to hold your hair while you puke all night long."

"Yes mom." Brooke replied as she walked over to her dresser and took out a pair of blue silk pajamas. She slipped them on as she heard the door close. "Who is it Haley?" she asked as she grabbed a brush and began to run it through her hair.

"Um, it's for you, Ava nice alias by the way." she heard Haley say. Brooke looked up and stared at Haley who was holding an enormous wicker basket filled with a million bagels. "There's a card."

"Oh no!" Brooke said as she sat down on her bed. "I can't… Hales, you read it."

Haley opened up the envelope and took the card out. She read the sentences and started laughing.

"Oh god what does it say?" Brooke asked mortified.

"Try one and tell me what you think tomorrow night, you know the place, wear red." Haley answered her. "Brooke sweetheart I don't think he is going anywhere."

"Oh god Hales, what I am going to do!"

"I don't know sweetie but I guarantee you this. Your life won't be boring anymore, not at all."


	11. Somewhere only we know

Author's Note: Wow two chapters in a row and I think there might be another one coming this week. A woman's worth is outlined but I need to do some other stuff to it so I might just do another chapter of Unbreakable. Please review this chapter and the one before it if you haven't. This one was an awesome one to write. Big thanks to Cari who beta, to Cathy who helped me when I had a mini meltdown last night thinking it sucked. To Mags, to Ella, to everyone who read it and loved it. This is for a special friend though to Ange. Love u slut.

Chapter 11

Somewhere only we know.

Haley slipped on her favorite Michael Kors, baby blue cashmere sweater as she walked down the stairs and made her way into the sunny kitchen. It was a beautiful California morning, she thought to herself, looking out the window as she poured two cups of steaming coffee into mugs. She walked out the huge glass doors that led to the terrace and gazed out at the scene that surrounded her; the wild flowers that bordered the wooden steps that led to the private beach, the white sand, the sea gulls that were flying above in the sky, and the sparkling blue ocean … it was an amazing view. She closed her eyes as the warm sun beat against her face and inhaled the salty sea air as she walked down the wooden steps, barefoot, through the sand and sat down a few feet away from the shore, and continued to gaze out at the ocean. Feeling a familiar hand on her shoulder, she broke out in a smile.

"How was your jog?" she asked as he sat down next to her and took the cup from her hand.

"Great. I love this place. I love waking up and jogging on the beach. There's no one around, no paparazzi, no fans. It's just me and the ocean. I'm actually thinking of making an offer, it's the perfect house for me."

"It's amazing, and so very peaceful. I can definitely see you here."

"Yeah me too," Jake smiled. "Now, may I ask what has the great superstar, multiple award winning artist up so early? Besides bringing me my coffee, which I don't mind at all by the way," Jake teased as he took a sip of the warm liquid.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered him.

"And here I thought you were up early because you wanted to spend some alone time with me. It's too quiet, city girl. You miss the hustle and bustle of city life."

Haley started laughing. "You know me too well, I love the beach but I've grown so accustomed to New York. The honking, the rushing about, the noise; its like a lullaby. Too much peace makes me nervous."

"And I'm the complete opposite. More than a week in New York City and I break out in hives. Maybe that's the reason we broke up," Jake teased.

"There were many reasons why we broke up, that one was one of them. One of the many."

"Ouch. Damn Haley, you're harsh! Hurt my feelings why don't you?" He clutched his chest jokingly.

"Shut up Jake," Haley said as she playfully swatted his chest a little harder than she meant to.

"Ouch, watch it there Tyson. I know all your moves, I got you into kickboxing remember? And you've got a hell of a left hook! Come on, let's take a walk, and walk off some of that aggression. Besides its going to get crazy here later, I need a little peace, before the madness begins."

"Alright!" she answered as she took Jake's extended hand, and he pulled her up.

The two old lovers walked down the beach in silence holding hands. After a few minutes, Jake spoke.

"You remember the first real vacation I took you on?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding?" Haley asked him in surprise. "I don't think I will ever forget that vacation, you jerk! We'd only been together a few months, and I was touring, you were making that action movie. We only had a few weekends here and there, and every time we tried to go anywhere, the paparazzi would be all over us! Ugh what a nightmare…"

"Of course the paparazzi were all over us!" Jake laughed as he gave her a sly grin. "Because you were with the sexiest man alive…"

"Ugh, your ego, Jake, it never ceases to amaze me how big it is," Haley smiled up at him, as the memories of that first summer together resurfaced in her mind. "We both had part of the summer off," she continued. "And for weeks you had been telling me about this fabulous vacation you had planned for us, somewhere away from the craziness. I thought you were going to take me somewhere luxurious like the south of France, or Fiji, so I went out and bought all these cute little sun dresses, bikinis, cover ups, and sandals. I was so excited, well imagine my surprise when instead of lying on a beach in the south of France we ended up in an old, run down cabin in Maine!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad…"

"It smelled like wet dog, there was no electricity, no hot water, it had a leaky roof, the shower was outside … oh and it was in the middle of nowhere!"

"Okay fine, it was a dump!" Jake chuckled. "But I seem to remember that you once told me that you loved the time we spend there."

"Me!" Haley said acting surprised. "I never said that!"

"Yes you did, you told me so. You said it was one of the best moments of your life, don't try to deny it. I know everything about you, Haley James. I have a very long and detailed memory, I forget nothing, I remember all, so don't bullshit me."

"Okay, okay I'll admit it; it was an amazing week, despite having to rough it. It was kind of nice playing house together."

"That was the week we decided to move in together. Chris had a fit, do you remember that?"

"How could I forget? He hit the roof! He never thought the night he introduced us at that party that we would amount to anything. He wanted me to concentrate on my career and I shocked him by wanting to play house with the biggest playboy in Hollywood."

"He told us we wouldn't last a month, and we proved him wrong."

"Yeah we did," Haley smiled softly. "Five years. You know, the other night I thought about that cabin. I remember the night you built the fire, we popped some popcorn, and I just lay in your arms."

"I played with your hair…" Jake softly whispered. "I remember that night; I told you I loved you that night."

"Yes you did, and I realized I loved you that night too. Do you want to know the funny thing though? That night in the cabin away from everything and everyone, I felt this inner peace that I've only felt a few other times in my crazy life. At that cabin I was just plain old Haley."

"Sweetheart, one thing you're not is plain or old," Jake said before silence stretched between them. They continued to walk along the shore, enjoying the waves crashing against their feet. Finally, he spoke. "I'm glad you're here. I knew you would come but a small part of me was worried you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't have missed it, no matter what; you know I would have cleared my schedule."

"That's not what I meant, I mean this. Today. It's got to be a bit weird for you."

"I thrive on weird! Some of my biggest hits have been written about weird situations. What about you? How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"Can you believe I'm not at all? You'd think that I would be, but I'm not. I'm more anxious actually, I want to do it and I've waited a long time for this," he sighed. "But enough about me. You got in yesterday and we haven't been able to talk, so tell me what's going on in your world? You're getting a bit too serious, very unlike you."

"Nothing big. I start the 'Illusions' campaign on Monday, so for the next six months I'm going to be doing add campaigns. The press junket doesn't start till November, I have a few scripts to read but besides that everything is going to be pretty quiet and calm. So I'm going to be living a life of leisure, no music for awhile."

"And you're happy about this?" Jake asked her.

"Yes, of course. I need this time off; everything was getting so hectic. I should have done this years ago! A vacation from music and from the hectic touring schedule is just what I need."

"Can I ask you a question?' Jake asked her as she sat down on the sand, and wrapped her arms tight around her knees.

"Sure," she answered him as he sat down next to her.

"Are you buying your own crap?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, are you buying your own crap? I've known you for years, Haley. I've lived with you, I've made love to you. I know everything about you, every scar, every dream, and every thought. And I know that you are miserable. You love music. You live, breath and sleep it. You carry a big notebook with you to write down lyrics. Not once in ten years have you not written music; you even hum in your sleep! So imagine my surprise when I turn on Oprah and I hear you're taking time off? You, the workaholic, that wrote a song during not one but two of my movie premieres, so don't bullshit me. I know you too well."

"I'm fine, Jake."

"No you're not! Tell me what's going on! Because I know something is up. I know something is bothering you, just like I know when Peyton is about to eat a big stack of pancakes with way too much syrup, and I know something is up with Brooke because she looks like she hasn't slept in days. Seriously though Hales," Jake said as he pulled Haley closer to him. "I know something is up."

"You're not going to let this go are you? I know you too, and I know you're not going to let it go because we're the same. I did this to Brooke the other day."

"So tell me, Queenie," he pleaded, using his nickname for Haley. "Tell me what's going on with you. We have plenty of time. Why all these deep thoughts about peace and crap?"

"Have you ever taken stock of your life?" she asked him. " A real good look at everything that you've done, have, and lost, because I have. The last few months after the movie wrapped up, I started working on my next album and there was nothing."

"What do you mean?'

"I mean the usual inspiration wasn't there. For the first time I didn't have note in my head, I didn't have the lyrics or the sound like I usually do. I thought it was a fluke, that it was stress, so I went home for a bit, you know being home with my mom always relaxes me, but nothing changed."

"Hales, is that it?"

"Shut up, Jake. You wanted to know what was up, so let me tell you. I'm actually feeling better telling you… so shut up and listen."

"Okay! Damn, I swear you get pushier with age. Continue."

"Forget it," Haley said as she attempted to stand up only to be pushed down by Jake.

"Stop Hales, come on. Look you have my full attention, so tell me. I'm worried about you, I've been so busy I meant to … look there's no excuse I should have been on a plane to see you after the Oprah thing, so come on Hales, tell me. What's wrong? What can I do to make it better? What's going on with your music?"

"You're sweet Jake, but today is not day to talk like this, and frankly it's not your job to take care of me anymore. I love you for it though."

"I love you too and you would do the same for me," Jake said softly as he looked at the woman who had given him some of the best memories of his life. He stared at her as she watch the waves hit the shore, and wondered why, despite the love they had felt for each other, they hadn't made it work. The falling in love had been so easy, but the staying in love had been the hard part. It had taken him years to figure it out, but in the end he had and he had realized that no matter what, he would always love Haley, he just wasn't in love her. Once upon a time he had loved her, loved her more than anyone, and it had practically killed him when she had left him. But he had gotten over it, they had become best friends, and he had fallen in love again, something he thought would never happen, but it did. Out of the blue a woman walked into his life, turned it upside down, and made him fall head over heels in love with her.

"I know."

"So tell me. Talk to me, I'm worried about you. Look, it's just us, no one else, just us. You want me back don't you?" Jake asked her seriously.

"Oh God, Jake no! I mean I love you, but uhh …"

"You're still so fucking gullible! I swear, it must be a Southern thing."

"You ass, sometimes I wonder how I could have been with you for so long and how I didn't kill you!"

"Because you loved me, and I have a cute ass. But seriously, do you regret us, the years we spend together?"

"No I don't regret us," Haley sighed. "I regret a lot of things not us. You taught me a lot and you made me very happy."

"I'm glad," he said. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I've lost it."

"Lost what?"

"I've lost the sound. The music. It's not there anymore. I sit in front of the piano, tapping the keys but there's nothing. No song ideas. My mind is blank and so is my notebook."

"It happens sometimes, Hales. To everyone. Even Billy Joel has an off day."

"Yeah an off day," Haley said as she smiled up at him. "But has he ever had an off six months? Jake, I'm talking nothing, not even a note. I thought I needed some time off but it didn't get any better. I started feeling restless, like the walls were closing in around me. That's when I started to walk through my apartment at night in the dark, thinking about everything that's has happen to me. I started wondering what if I hadn't gotten up on that stage that night at Tric, would I be what I am now? What if I never met Chris or if I had pursued designing instead of singing, what would my life be like?"

"Music is part of you Hales; it's always been part of you. Even if Chris Keller hadn't seen you sing that night, it would have found you. It's the love of your life, and you know it."

"I love it, you're right about that. When I get on that stage I become someone else. I do love it, there is no doubt in my mind about that, but what have I sacrificed for it? Look at me Jake, take a hard long look. I am Haley James, I have the Grammies, I have the Oscar, the money all my heart has never desired but am I truly happy?"

"I can't answer that, sweetheart. But I can tell you that without it you would be miserable."

Haley said nothing as she stared out into the ocean, and Jake didn't push. He knew there was more troubling her but he also knew how she was and how quickly she would shut down if she was pushed.

"There is a stop in the add campaign itinerary in Tuscany. Four day shoot," she whispered not meeting his eyes.

"Oh Hales…" Jake said understanding a bit more about what was going on with her. "I'm sure that if you say something they can change it."

"They can. In my contract, I have a clause that says I have final say in the campaign destinations."

"Good. It will be easy to get out of it then."

"I'm going."

"What? Haley…" Jake murmured, stunned.

"Its time. The last few weeks I have been thinking of my life and I need to do this. I need to see …" Haley's stop talking as her eyes started to tear. "I would give it up, without giving it a second thought if I could have one more day with…I can't even now after all these years say her name without crying."

"Bess," Jake muttered. "I can still remember the day we picked her name out. Bess Christina."

"After your mother and Chris Keller."

"A mixture of the best of both of us. She would have had your voice, my eyes, your hair … the perfection combination. I can still remember the first time I saw her on the ultra sound screen, her little heart beating."

"Oh God Jake, I'm sorry. I shouldn't do this not today. You're getting married and …"

"No! Look, Hales, Bess was our child and there is not a day, an hour, a minute I don't think about her. She was our daughter, a baby we created out of our love, a baby we both wanted that was taken away. No matter what happens in my life, I will never forget her. I know how much losing her hurt you. It practically killed me; I know what you mean about inner peace. It took me a long time to find it after Bess, but you will find it, I promise you that. I think going to Tuscany might be the start, in fact I know it will. When is the shoot?"

"Right now it's scheduled for April."

"Good, I'm free. I'll go with you."

"Jake you don't have to. Besides you're going to have your hands full…"

"I'm going with you, that's it, end of discussion."

"Jake, why?" Haley asked him, needing to hear some sort of explanation, an answer for the question that kept her up every night.

"I don't know, I wish I did. I could never explain why she was taken away from us, our sweet, perfect baby girl."

"All my money, my fame, the life I have is nothing, it doesn't matter, but my daughter…God, life is so unfair. If I knew then what I know now …" she trailed off.

"It wouldn't have changed a thing Hales, and you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. Life is life, things happen, good and bad. You did nothing wrong and neither did I. Life is unfair but there is no turning back. Haley, you know no matter what happens or how many children I have, Bess is and will always be my first child. A child I wanted and loved."

"I know, Jake. You don't have to do this, and you don't have to come, I can do this myself."

"I want to. I love you, Haley and I will always love you no matter what. I don't want you to go back there alone. We were both there together from the start until the end."

"Thank you, Jake. Thank you for everything, and for letting me vent."

"Enough sadness," Jake whispered as he climbed to his feet. "Come on, get up, let's go! I'm getting married today. I'm off the market for good!"

"Thank God," Haley said laughingly as Jake pulled her up. "And who are you kidding, you've been off the market since the day you two started shacking up!"

"Oh, shut up," Jake interrupted. "You know it might do you some good if maybe you would let someone into your heart, maybe fall in love again, have a relationship."

"Oh quit it! You were more than enough for me, and I don't do relationships. Now come on, I have to go help get the bride ready."

"Fine," he answered her. "But one other thing."

"What?" she asked him and before she could even blink Jake pulled her into a deep kiss.

"What the hell was that for?" Haley asked him when he pulled away from her.

"Proof, Hales. Just making sure there was nothing there. I was right. Nothing there, I can get married! Come on, lets go, my bride awaits!"

"You're a little kid, you know that?" Haley said as she watched him run back towards the house.

"Come on Hales, I bet you I can beat you."

"A little kid," Haley muttered under her breath as she ran after him.

That Afternoon….

"You look amazing," Brooke said breathlessly. "I love weddings."

"I look like a pig!" Peyton answered her best friend who was standing in front of her with a huge smile on her face. "And if you love weddings so much why am I the one who's getting married, not you? You should be the one taking the plunge."

"Shut up, today is not the day to talk about me and my romantic life. Please don't start, I don't want to hear about online dating, blind dates, or anything like that."

"Fine then, let's talk about your sex life, you've been holding out on me Davis. I heard all about your wicked little night with a certain Scott…and I want details!"

"Haley! You told me you wouldn't tell!"

"She guessed," Haley said in an innocent voice. "It's the pregnancy. I swear the girl is physic."

"Yeah sure she is, a regular fortune teller," Brooke said in an annoyed voice. "I had sex, I slept with Lucas Scott. There you got all the gory details now can we finish getting you ready?"

Neither Haley nor Peyton said a word; they just stood still and stared at the brunette in front of them, and started laughing.

"Whatever!" Brooke said throwing her hands up in the air. "Go head, have your fun, who cares if I'm mortified? Who cares if I have to see this guy for the next few months, who cares about me?"

"Oh Brookie, chill out," Haley said as she walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, Brooke chill out, so you slept with Lucas Scott. It's not that big of a deal, I mean he has slept his way through New York, you aren't the first or the last."

"Peyton!" Haley exclaimed. "He's my friend! Besides, I think he would be great for Brooke…"

"Oh God ,stop!" Brooke cried as she wrung her hands. "I don't want to talk about this, now or ever. The only thing I want to do is get you married, Peyton. Can we just get your ass married and stop talking about me and Lucas Scott?"

"So there is a you and Lucas Scott," Peyton said in a teasing voice as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "God I look fat! Look at me, its such a pretty dress too! Donna Karen is a genius, too bad she is wasting it on my fat ass."

"Oh stop, you look like a normal pregnant woman who is getting married," Haley said as she fixed the flowers in Peyton's hair.

"I look like a stuffed pig in Donna Karen! But hell no one is going to see me except you guys, and well, Jake," she said as she fixed the pink sash on her gown.

"And the priest."

"I forgot about him! Does he have to be here?"

"Peyton!" Haley said, laughing. "He has to marry you. You look beautiful. The empire gown was a great choice, and your hair is beautiful curly and up."

"Whatever, Miss-Size-Two. I don't even know why we have to do this. I mean, it's me! I don't believe in weddings, marriage to me is just a piece of paper. I would have been perfectly content living together."

"Oh no not this rant again," Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "He knocked you up and wants to marry you. He is an amazing guy besides you love him, right?"

"Yes despite trying not to countless times, I do love the jerk."

"Of course you do, so can we go Peyton? Can we get you married already? You've been staring at your self for twenty minutes, you're not getting skinner…"

"You're lucky I love you. Alright lets get this show on the road, there's cake after, and I'm staving."

"That baby is going to weigh a million pounds," Brooke whispered to Haley as they followed Peyton out. "You should have seen her eating breakfast this morning; I've never seen someone eat so much."

"Wait!" Peyton said before she opened the door leading to the terrace where Jake was waiting for her.

"Not again, Peyton! It looks fine!" Brooke said. "And no you can't have a snack, you've eaten enough."

Peyton ignored Brooke's comment, "No look, Haley, I just want to ask you are you sure…"

"That you don't look like a whale? I'm sure…"

"No about this, me and Jake, I mean…"

"I'm fine, we've been over this a million times. I love you and I love Jake. You two belong together. Now can you please get married already? Jake looks like he is going to throw up, so does the priest. It's hot out."

"I just want to make sure, okay? I don't want this to turn out like when you said yeah go head, Pey, you can have my Kate Spade bag, and then one day you said you wanted it back," Peyton said to Haley jokingly as she flashed a big smile at her,.

"Peyton!" Haley said giggling as she followed Peyton out the door. "Just marry him already. And by the way, I so understand why you two work. Both of you have the weirdest sense of humor."

Ten minutes later, Haley stood next to Brooke and watched as her best friend married the man she once thought was the love of her life. She stared at them, their faces glowing with happiness, holding hands as they recited their vows. It was beautiful, they were beautiful and Haley was happy. Two people who she loved were getting married and having a child, and she was happy for them. There were no feelings of what ifs in regards to Jake. Peyton was his soul mate, the woman who he was destined to be with, and she knew that. As she watched him, she knew she would never forget what she and Jake had shared or their child, but the Jaley as the press called them was over, and Jake had finally found happiness at last.

New York City

Nathan stared at the figures displayed on his lap top and felt a surge of rage begin to rise throughout his body. It wasn't possible, there had to be some sort of mistake! Once more, he punched in the figures and added them all up, hoping he had miscalculated, but the same number appeared. It wasn't possible, they were way over budget, and the campaign was costing three times more than it was originally supposed to. He stood up and walked over to the bar and poured himself a whiskey. He had to do something; he thought to himself. He had to stop it before they went bankrupt. For a brief moment he toyed with the idea of going to his mother, of showing her how out of hand the situation had gotten. Maybe if she saw the spreadsheets, she would realize he was right, but he knew it was hopeless. When Karen Hargrove made up her mind, no one could change it, and Nathan knew what she would say to him anyway. You have to spend money to make money.

Spending money was one thing but spending $15 million on a campaign was ludicrous. He walked back to his desk and read over the itinerary.

"Spain, Italy, what the fuck? Is Lucas out of his mind…" he muttered out loud. He couldn't understand it, there was no need to do four add spreads in different parts of the world, it was completely unnecessary. The whole thing had gotten out of control, and he'd known the minute his mother had had the brilliant idea to make Haley James the face of Illusions that it would all blow up in their faces. What he couldn't understand was why he was the only one who realized that. Everyone else fawned all over her, talking about how great she was, the amount of exposure she would bring the company, but was there any proof? Could anyone show him, on paper, that Haley James' face would triple their profits? She was just some actress / singer with a pretty face. There was nothing remarkable about her, she was the same as the other models they had considered, the only think that made her stand out was the fact that she had just won an Oscar for best song and a couple of Grammies. But she was trouble, that much he knew. The minute he met her, his greatest fears had been confirmed. He knew that the only way to save his mother's company was to get her out of the contract, but the question was how? That was the hard part, he thought to himself as he walked over to the phone in his home office, which was ringing.

"Hello!" he said as he identified the caller on the other end. "Mike, I was going to call you tonight. Tell me you have something, anything."

A big smile broke out on his face as he listened to the private detective talk.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said as he jumped out of his chair. "How bad are they?"

Once again he listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone as his heart started beating faster and faster. "No, don't bother I'll take your word for it. Release them to the media. Make sure there is no way they can trace it back at me. Good, I'll transfer the money into your account. Thank you, you have no idea what this means."

Nathan hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He smiled. She was done. Haley James was done. She would be out of his life, the campaign and he had won, just like he had known he would.

"Bye-bye diva!" he said out loud as a big smile broke out on his face.


End file.
